My Brother's Best Friend
by Dream Translations
Summary: Traducción: AU/AH. Siete años han pasado desde que Edward y Bella se vieron. Ahora, con el regreso de Edward a Seattle, Bella se pregunta porque se alejo el mejor amigo de su hermano todos estos años. Mejor summary dentro en el capítulo 1.
1. Solo el principio

**Crepúsculo y sus personajes pertenecen a , la historia original le pertenece a la autora jennlynnfs, nosotras solo traducimos la historia con su permiso.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Titulo:** My Brother's Best Friend

**Autor:** jennlynnfs

**Traduccion**: Meriba, MsInesCullen y day78

**Rating: **PG-13/M Por algún contenido para adultos. Voy a marcar otros cpaitulos on más contenido adulto maduro, con la calificación adecuada en el futuro.

**Género:** Romance, UA; Todo Humanos

**Personajes /Parejas:** Bella / Edward; parejas de cannon.

**Sinopsis:** Siete años han pasado desde que Edward y Bella se vieron por última vez. Desde niños, ellos crecieron juntos hasta convertirse en buenos amigos. Una vez ellos iniciaron la escuela superior, Edward se volvió distante y eventualmente rompió toda relación con ella. Confundida y herida, Bella se mudó a Seattle y siguió adelante con su vida. A través de todo esto, Bella tenía a su hermano Emmett, para superar la distancia. Ahora, con el inminente regreso de Edward a Seattle para ayudar con la boda de su hermana Alice, Bella no puede evitar preguntarse que alejó al mejor amigo de su hermano todos estos años.

**A****dvertencia:** Ninguna  
**  
****Derechos de Autor:** Estos personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

**1.-Solo El Principio**

_Deepening shadows gather splendor as day is done_

_Fingers of night will soon surrender the setting sun_

_I count the moments darling till you're here with me_

_Together at last at twilight time_

"_Twilight Time" by The Platters_

Esta era la hora favorita de Bella. Ella redujo su marcha a una caminata rápida y miraba cómo el sol se ponía en el horizonte. La luz jugaba un efecto deslumbrante sobre el lago. Una briza suave sopló sobre el agua, causando una onda de olas rosadas, violetas y azules. Ella también podía oler la suave fragancia a pino de los arboles que rodeaban el área.

Era una escena casi idílica, hasta que su "ipod" comenzó a sonar "Twilight Time"de "The Platters".

Ella maldijo para sí y estuvo a punto de presionar el botón para cambiar la canción cuando vio una pareja de ancianos paseándose de la mano. Ella le encantaba ver matrimonios de personas mayores.

Bella dejó la canción sonar, permitiendo memorias de él invadir sus pensamientos. Ella paró de caminar y se quedó al borde del camino para mirar hacia el Lago Green. Ella solo pensaba en él de vez en cuando, pero con su inminente regreso mañana, él estaba en sus pensamientos con más frecuencia de la que a ella le gustaba.

Finalmente, cuando el sol se puso y la noche apareció, Bella finalizó su paseo por el pasaje del Lago Green y continuó su camino hacia su casa.

Ella llegó a la avenida Linden y eventualmente al apartamento que compartía con su hermano Emmett. El vecindario no era el más opulento de Seattle, pero aún así era bueno. Bella quería estudiar en la Universidad de Washington, pero la idea de que ella viviera sola no era del agrado de su padre ni de su hermano.

Bella, Emmett, Edward y Alice se han conocido desde que eran niños. Sus familias se convirtieron en buenos amigos. Aparentemente, los Cullens tenían sus narices metidas en los bienes raíces y cuando Carlisle escuchó las circunstancias de Bella, él habló con Charlie sobre un apartamento que él tenía cerca de la universidad y si Bella necesitaba un lugar para vivir entonces el apartamento era de ella.

En principio, Charlie estaba renuente. Él era el jefe de Policía de Forks. El sentía que había otras personas más dignas de recibir tanta generosidad y él sabía que los Cullens perderían dinero al permitirle a Bella vivir en el apartamento.

Después de mucha negociación, se determinó que la renta se reduciría, pero Emmett vendría a vivir con Bella y pagaría parte de la renta. Charlie estaba firme en la idea de que Emmett se mudara con Bella porque, aunque ella viviría en un lugar sobre el cual él no tenía reparos, a Charlie no le gustaba la idea de que Bella viviera sola.

En ese momento Bella no tenía problemas con eso. Ella amaba a su hermano mayor, claro que él puso a prueba su humor y su paciencia en numerosas ocasiones como haría cualquier hermano mayor, pero ella se llevaba genuinamente bien con Emmett.

Siete años después, vivir con tu hermano mayor ya no tiene el mismo encanto. Cuando ella realmente pensaba en eso solo se podía culpar a sí misma. Cuando ella era adolescente, ella idolatraba a Emmett. Todo el mundo lo hacía. En la escuela superior, el era popular uno de los mejores delanteros del equipo de football, y todas las chicas querían ser su novia.

Bueno, de Emmett o de él.

Edward

Ella ahora podía pensar en su nombre sin que se descontrolaran sus emociones.

Emmett y Edward eran los chicos por los que las chicas se levantaban en las mañana para ir a la escuela. Con solo uno de ellos, la escuela hubiera sido el sueño hecho realidad de una chica. Con ambos, la escuela era una prueba diaria de destrezas y proezas físicas por las que las chicas se tropezaban unas con otras con tal de presenciar.

Competitivos era una atenuación, pero ni Edward ni Emmett se lo tomaba en serio. Ellos siempre buscaban la forma del uno superar al otro, pero al final del día, el uno estaba listo para felicitar al otro por sus logros sin titubeos.

Ellos se complementaban entre sí. Emmett jugaba como delantero, y Edward como mariscal de campo. Si jugaban baloncesto Edward sería base y Emmett sería centro. Emmett era sólido e intimidante y Edward era delgado y en forma. Emmett, en ocasiones, se vería en medio de confrontaciones, pero ahí estaría Edward para desbaratarlas.

En medio de todo eso, Bella era su mediadora.

Si alguna vez había la duda sobre quién tiró la bola más lejos o quién era el mejor gancho, Bella era consultada.

Cuando eran niños Bella se tomaba su rol seriamente. Pero a medida que fueron pasando los años, sus payasadas se volvieron ridículas, Bella escogería a alguien solo para terminar con la estupidez.

Ella ahora podía pensar en su experiencia de niñez con afecto nostálgico por los tiempos más simples. ¿Pero en cuanto a la última parte de su amistad? Ella no podía evitar mirar hacia atrás a ese periodo con aflicción y tristeza.

Ella había estado enamorada de Edward casi toda su vida. Si ella se caía y se rasguñaba la rodilla, Emmett le decía que se levantara y siguiera caminando. Edward le atendería los rasguños y se aseguraría de que ella estuviera bien. Ella asumió que él era tan considerado debido a Alice su hermana menor, pero el hecho era que Edward verdaderamente era una buena persona.

Edward hacía muy fácil el enamorarse de él.

Emmett velaba por ella, pero Edward la protegía. Ella y Edward se iban acercando cada vez más, y en algún momento de la relación las cosas cambiaron.

Edward y Emmett ya se habían graduado para el momento en que Bella alcanzó su último año de escuela. Aunque Emmett y Edward ya no asistían a Forks High School, su reputación les precedía. Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que los fines de semana, Edward y Emmett vendrían de visita desde la universidad y que los viernes cada chica en la escuela trataría de hacer planes con ella con la esperanza de que Emmett y Edward serían remotamente parte de sus planes. Proveyendo así, esperanza en los corazones de cada chica de la escuela que pudiera tener una oportunidad.

Pensar en eso ahora a Bella le producía nauseas.

Si ella era verdaderamente honesta, todo comenzó cuando ella era estudiante de penúltimo año y Emmett y Edward eran estudiantes de último año. Ella y Edward aún eran apegados, pero ella sentía como él se iba alejando. En ese momento, ella lo atribuyó al hecho de que él se estaba preparando para irse a la universidad.

Cuando Emmett y Edward partieron a la Universidad de Washington en Seattle, ellos se mantuvieron en contacto, pero Bella sentía que cada vez que Edward hablaba con ella él era esquivo.

En su último año de escuela, cuando ella decidió que ella también asistiría a la Universidad de Washington, Edward se transfirió a Berkely. Un laureado nobel en Medicina se convirtió en profesor residente en Berkely y Edward aprovechó la oportunidad para ir.

La noticia de su transferencia la hirió profundamente. Una parte de ella ya sospechaba que él no quería ser más su amigo, y el hecho de que él se transfiriera a una nueva escuela, aún cuando ella no había empezado, confirmó sus sospechas.

Solo que ella no tenía idea de por qué los sentimientos de Edward habían cambiado tan drásticamente. Ella se rompía el cerebro tratando de descifrar que ella pudo haber hecho para alejarlo, pero nada se le ocurría. Ella trató de hablar con Emmett al respecto. En principio, él le aseguraba que ella no tenía nada que ver con la decisión de Edward de cambiarse de escuela. Pero cuando Bella insistió, Emmett le dijo que lo olvidara. Él le dijo que Edward estaba listo para un cambio y que ella debía estar feliz por él.

Ella no ha visto a Edward por siete años. Ella escuchaba noticias de él a través de Emmett o Alice, pero cada vez que él visitaba, ella estaba fuera de la ciudad visitando a su mamá y a su esposo Phil en Florida. Le parecía a ella que él planificaba sus visitas para que coincidieran con sus viajes a Florida.

Bella trató de mantenerse en contacto con él, pero eventualmente él dejó de responder sus cartas y correos electrónicos. Emmett decía que él había estado muy ocupado, que ella no podía pretender que él llamara o escribiera todo el tiempo.

A veces Bella solo deseaba poder golpear fuerte a Emmett, quien tenía el nivel de sensibilidad de un reposapiés. Sin Edward cerca para amortiguar la personalidad obtusa de Emmett, ella realmente se sintió herida. Luego ella comprendió que Emmett era como Charlie y aprendió a tomar los comentarios de Emmett con un barril de sal. Bella también aprendió a responderle con la misma dureza. Esto parecía haber mejorado su relación, pero era una revelación reciente y Bella estaba aún ajustándose a siempre estar a la defensiva con Emmett.

Ahora, después de siete años sin contacto alguno, Edward llegaba mañana. Ella aclaró con Emmett que la fecha era la correcta y Emmett le aseguró que era la correcta. Edward estaba visitando mientas ella estaría en el mismo estado.

Su primera reacción fue irse. Una parte de ella quería que él supiera lo que se siente que alguien deje el estado como si tuvieses plaga, pero ella no era una persona vengativa. Si algo, ella estaba curiosa de porqué el regresaba.

Ella le preguntó a Alice de pasada y resultó que ya que Alice se casaba pronto, ella quería que su hermano fuera parte de todos los preparativos de su boda.

Era oscuro ahora. El cielo estaba punteado con las estrellas y las luces de la calle parpadeaban. Ella aminoró su marcha y paró frente al apartamento que ella compartía con Emmett. Su unidad estaba en la esquina. Era de dos pisos con acabado marrón y detalles de piedra en el barcón.

Bella buscó la llave que estaba bajo la alfombra y abrió la puerta. Luego ella puso la llave en su lugar y entró. Bella se quitó los audífonos y caminó a la nevera. Ella tomó una botella de agua, desenroscó la tapa, y antes de que tocara sus labios, ella escuchó a Emmett llamar desde la parte frontal de la casa.

"¿Bella? ¿Porqué tardaste?"

Bella viró los ojos y tomó un sorbo de su botella de agua.

"¿Bell?" El llamó

Ella tragó y dijo. "Si. Estoy aquí. Solo trato de tomar un poco de agua".

"¿Acaso olvidaste tu teléfono celular?"

"No."

"¿Entonces por qué no respondías?"

Bella tragó otro sorbo de su botella de agua antes de contestar. "Estaba apagado."

"¿Apagado?" Ella pensó escuchar algunas selecciones en maldiciones antes que él dijera, "¿Qué si algo pasara? ¿Qué si yo te necesitaba y no podía conseguirte?"

Bella enroscó nuevamente la tapa en la botella y caminó hacia la parte frontal de la casa. Ella caminó por el pasillo, pasando el comedor, hacia la sala. "¿Cuál es la emergencia? Déjame adivinar. ¿No podías encontrar el control remoto de nuevo? Te juro, Emmett. Si tu extraviaste el control remoto otra vez, te lo empujaré por el-"Ella paró a media oración cuando vio que Emmett no estaba solo.

"¿Qué diablos hace él aquí? " Ella apuntó sus ojos a Emmett antes de voltearse a mirar a su huésped.

"Bien, Bell. Tú no podías decir hola como una persona normal." Emmett le dio a Bella una mirada de advertencia.

"Tu dijiste que él no llegaría hasta mañana." Ella de forma distraída trató de poner una hebra de cabello detrás de su oreja, pero olvidó que tenía una cola de caballo. De repente, ella estaba consciente del hecho de que ella acababa de regresar de hacer ejercicio y probablemente lucia como una pila sudada de-

"El regresó un día antes. ¿Hay algún crimen en volver a casa un día antes?" En ese momento Emmett se movió un paso al frente y miro a Bella con una mirada casi de súplica.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo más, Edward dijo, "Hola, Bella."

Su voz no había cambiado, como tampoco había cambiado el efecto que tenía en ella. Ella sintió sus hombros relajarse y aflojó sus puños. Después de un instante, ella dijo, "Hola Edward."

Emmett dejó salir un profundo suspiro. El nunca fue bueno para ocultar sus emociones. Ella le dio a Edward un leve vistazo cuando lo saludó. Ella se reusaba a mirarlo. Bella sabía que si lo hacía, estaría perdida. Y no quería darle ese tipo de poder sobre ella. En su lugar, ella enfocó su mirada en la tapa de la botella de agua como si tuviera el significado de la vida grabado en algún lugar.

Emmett dijo, "Edward terminó con su trabajo más pronto de lo anticipado y decidió tomar un vuelo más temprano. El acaba de llegar."

Bella ahora leía la etiqueta de la botella como si su vida dependiera de su conocimiento de que el agua venia desde la más puras montañas del Tíbet.

"Yo lo recogí." Emmett añadió. El miró a Edward quien miraba a Bella quien estaba mirando hacia abajo a su botella de agua. Emmett raspó la garganta.

Bella tomó un pequeño aliento antes de mirar hacia arriba y fue sorprendida al ver que Edward la miraba intensamente. Ella se mojó los labios antes de decir. "¿Cómo estuvo tu vuelo?"

Los ojos de Edward se ensancharon por un momento al ser cuestionado por Bella. "E-Estuvo bien."

Ella asintió. "Bueno, estoy segura de que ustedes tienen mucho de qué hablar." Ella giró y se dirigió a las escalaras para subir a su habitación.

Emmett dijo, "Iremos a Black's por comida y bebidas."

Bella se volteó hacia Emmett y dijo, "Espero que la pasen bien."

Emmett dio un paso al frente y dijo, "Cuando dije iremos, me refería a nosotros tres."

"Yo no tengo hambre." Su estomago la traicionó en ese momento y gruñó.

Emmett sonrió.

"Vayan sin mí. Yo acabo de llegar y tendría que bañarme y cambiarme y eso tomará algo de tiempo."

Emmett tomó su abrigo que estaba en la baranda. "Esa es una buena idea. Nos adelantaremos. Yo ordenaré algo para ti y tu puedes alcanzarnos allá cuando estés lista."

"Emmett" Bella gruñó.

"Tienes veinte minutos".

"Tengo un ensayo que escribir".

"Tú siempre tienes ensayos que escribir".

"Si y toman tiempo"

"Tu ibas a comer de cualquier manera". Y se puso su abrigo.

Ella iba a decirle lo que él podía comer cuando Emmett dio un paso adelante y dijo, "Bella." En un tono bajo añadió, "por favor."

Ella sabía que esto debía ser muy importante si él estaba suplicándole. Ella se cruzó de brazos y dijo, "Bien".

Él le dio una gran sonrisa y dijo, "te veo al rato."

Ella subió las escaleras de prisa y ellos le escucharon tirar la puerta.

Emmett caminó hacia la puerta de enfrente y Edward le siguió.

Cuando ya estaban en la acera, Edward dijo: "¿Estás seguro de que estos es una buena idea?"

Emmett encogió los hombros. "Todo estará bien". Ellos se subieron al vehículo.

"No sé." Dijo Edward. "Me pareció que estaba enojada.

Emmett encendió el vehículo y retumbó. "Eso no era enojo".

"¿Si eso no era enojo, entonces qué era?''

Emmett puso un dedo en su mentón. "Diría que era agravio con una pizca de hastío."

Edward frunció el ceño. "Emmett eso es estar enojado."

Emmett disintió. "Cuando Bella está enojada, llueven los golpes.

Edward abrió los ojos. "No recuerdo que Bella se enojara a tal nivel."

Emmett levanto un dedo. "Ah. Verás, ella ha estado viviendo conmigo por los últimos siete años. Me gustaría pensar que ella ha aprendido a canalizar su ira por medio de mis enseñanzas."

Edward pasó su mano por su cabello. "¿Significa que tú la has fastidiado tanto en los últimos siete años que puede que ella necesite clases para manejo de la ira?"

Emmett rió.

"Eso no es gracioso. Tú has estado atormentándola por los últimos siete años."

"Soy su hermano mayor. ¿Realmente esperabas menos de mi?"

Edward apretó el puente de su nariz. "Ella probablemente me quiere cortar la cabeza."

Hubo una pausa antes que Emmett dijera. "No, ella no te quiere cortar la cabeza".

Edward miró a Emmett. "¿Tu quieres cortarme la cabeza?

Emmett sonrió. "No."

Emmett se detuvo en la luz roja y miro a Edward. Emmett era un hombre de pocas palabras que jamás discutía sus sentimientos.

Después de un momento, Emmett dijo, "Yo no sé qué pudo haber pasado entre ustedes, pero no puede ser imperdonable."

Edward miró hacia la ventana y a Emmett. El estudió la expresión de Emmett antes de decir, "Yo verdaderamente los extrañé".

Emmett sonrió y la luz cambió a verde. Aceleró el vehículo y reanudaron la marcha. Entonces dijo, "Si, bueno, es que los Swans tenemos ese efecto en las personas."

Edward rió.

Pronto llegaron a Black's. Emmett entró al estacionamiento y estacionó su vehículo. Se bajaron y se dirigieron al bar.

"¿Este lugar es bueno?" Preguntó Edward.

"Si. ¿Recuerdas a Jacob Black?"

Edward pensó por un momento, "Si, él jugaba para el equipo de football de la escuela superior de La Push. Muy buen receptor."

"Ese mismo. Este bar es de su padre y a veces él le ayuda."

"¿Qué hace él ahora?"

"El reconstruye carros clásicos". Ellos encontraron unos asientos vacios al final de la barra y se sentaron.

"¿El no jugó football en la universidad?"

Emmett disintió. "Su papá enfermó y él no quería dejarlo."

Edward asintió.

En ese momento, un hombre alto con cabello de color negro se les acercó. "Hola, Emmett. ¿Qué les puedo ofrecer a ti y a tu amigo?"

Emmett saludó al 'bartender'. "Embry". Se volvió hacía Edward y les introdujo.

"Espera, ¿Edward Cullen? ¿No eras tú el mariscal de campo de Forks High?"

Edward asintió. "Eso fue hace mucho tiempo atrás".

Edward asintió "Eso fue hace mucho tiempo."

"¿Todavía juegas?"

"No."

Un hombre mayor con sal y pimienta, coloreado con una cola de caballo hablo desde al final de la barra, "Embry ¿Vas a hablar hasta que se caigan sus oídos o servirás las bebidas?"

"Lo siento". Embry miro a Emmett. "¿Lo de siempre?"

Emmett asintió.

"¿Y qué te sirvo?" le pregunto a Edward

"Lo que Emmett pida está bien."

Embry saco dos cervezas heladas y destapo la coloreada tapa ámbar. Le sirvió a Edward y Emmett.

"¿Hay algo más que necesiten?"

Emmett dijo "¿La cocina sigue abierta?"

"Claro."

"Bella viene en pocos minutos y va querer comer."

Al oír el nombre de Bella, los ojos de Embry se iluminaron que Edward lo noto. "¿Bella viene?"

Emmett sonrió antes de tomar un sorbo de su cerveza.

"Avisare a la cocina". Embry se fue rápido.

"¿No vas a pedir algo para ella?". Pregunto Edward.

Emmett sacudió la cabeza. "Ellos saben lo que le gusta"

Edward tomo un sorbo de cerveza. Luego dijo: "Supongo que ustedes vienen aquí a menudo."

"Si, Bella es amiga de Jacob" Emmett tomo otro sorbo de su cerveza.

"Oh." Edward miro su cerveza. Trato de recordar cuando vio a Jacob, pero fue un dibujo en blanco. ¿Cómo Bella se había hecho amiga del? ¿Eran solo amigos? Edward miro a Emmett.

Edward esperó la explicación de Emmett, pero se distrajo con la entrada de Bella al bar. Tenía el rostro ligeramente enrojecido debido a su carrera y tenía el cabello suelto, pero aún, un poco húmedo debido a la ducha. Cuando se acerco a ellos, era como si estuviera ocurriendo en cámara lenta.

"¿Edward?"

"¿Qué?" quito sus ojos de Bella y miro a Emmett.

"¿Dijiste que querías algo de la cocina?"

"No."

Embry que había estado en el otro extremo de la barra, se acerco a su lado cuando vio entrar a Bella. "¡Bella!"

Ella se coloco detrás de Emmett y Edward. "Hola, Embry."

"¿Qué te pongo?"

Normalmente ella tomaría una limonada, pero sabía que necesitaba algo un poco más fuerte. "¿Qué tal un 'Fat Tire'?"

Embry asintió con la cabeza y se fue hacia la nevera. Sacó una botella grande de cerveza y la destapó.

Como Emmett estaba sentado en un extremo de la barra, el otro asiento disponible era al lado de Edward.

Y estaba bastante segura que Emmett se aseguró de eso también.

Embry puso la copa en el lugar vacio junto a Edward. Ella vaciló antes de ir a tomar su asiento.

"¿En vaso?"Pregunto Embry.

Bella agito la cabeza. "No, gracias." Ella tomó de un trago de su cerveza. Esto le cayó pesado y lo sintió en su estomago. Necesitaba algo para comer o bien se le subiría directamente a la cabeza.

"Embry, Leah-"

"Si, ella te está haciendo algo ahora mismo."

Bella sonrió. "Gracias."

Embry le devolvió la sonrisa con otra aun más grande. "No hay problema."

El se quedo allí durante un minuto antes de que fuera llamado por otro cliente en el otro extremo de la barra.

"Bella, tienes que dejar de hacer eso."Dijo Emmett.

"¿Hacer qué?" Bella miró a Emmett, pero como Edward estaba sentado en medio de ellos, acabó mirando a Edward. Rápidamente apartó los ojos.

Genial.

"Tú lo sabes. Hacer que Embry se vulva loco."

"¿Qué? Todo lo que hice fue ordenar una cerveza."

"Prácticamente se tropezó cuando le sonreíste."

Esta vez, Bella se inclinó sobre la barra para ver a Emmett. "Eso solo significa que estará listo para encontrarme en la parte de atrás, cuando termine su turno"

Edward se ahogó con su cerveza.

Emmett le dio una palmadita en la espalda. "Bella, no queremos oír hablar sobre tus desagradables enganches. Obviamente, es muy traumático para algunos de nosotros."

Embry regresó con la cena de Bella. "Aquí tienes."

Queso asado a la parrilla y tomates. Bella no pudo evitar sonreír. "Gracias."

Emmett se aclaro la garganta.

La sonrisa de Bella se atenuó ligeramente. "Dale las gracias a Leah por mí."

"Claro."

Embry pretendía limpiar la barra junto a Bella, pero luego Leah grito que había una orden nueva. "Uh, permíteme." Se volvió a ir en busca de la orden, pero no sin antes tropezarse e inmediatamente recuperarse sin que su cara terminara en el suelo.

Bella mantuvo su cara seria, pero Emmett dejo escapar una risita.

"¡Emmett, deja de hacer eso!" Le advirtió Bella una vez Embry se fue.

"Realmente necesitas sacarlo de su miseria, Bella"

Una esquina de la boca de Bella se levanto. "Pero él besa tan bien."

Emmett se puso de pie rápidamente. "Voy a hablar con Billy." Se movió con tal velocidad que, en el otro extremo de la barra, lo cual sorprendió a Edward.

Ambos estuvieron en silencio durante un momento antes de que Edward dijera, "Así que tú y Embry…"

Bella cogió una papa frita a la francesa. "No. Solo digo cosas como esa para que Emmett se sienta incomodo."

Edward sonrió antes de tomar un sorbo de su cerveza.

Bella comía su sándwich y patatas fritas a la francesas, mientras que Edward tomaba su cerveza. El silencio no era incomodo, pero era tenso.

"Así-"

"Lo que-"

Los dos empezaron al mismo tiempo.

Edward dijo, "Por favor. Tu primero."

Bella dudó antes de decir : "Siento lo de antes."

Edward la miró con una expresión confusa.

Bella se movió en su asiento. "Cuando estabas en casa antes. Yo no quería sonar así… hostil."

Edward se encogió de hombros. "Decir que estabas sorprendida es una manera de ponerlo suave.

Bella tomó un largo trago de su cerveza. Después de un momento, dijo, "Se podría decir eso." Ella no quería tener esa conversación ahora. Siete años de nada y luego de repente estaba sentada junto a él tomando una cerveza. Era demasiado para asimilar en ese momento.

Ella dijo, "Emmett dijo que estabas aquí para ayudar con la boda de Alice."

El asintió con la cabeza.

"Yo solo… es un poco extraño."

El la miro. "¿Por qué?"

"¿Por qué quieres ayudar con la boda?"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque eres un hombre."

El abrió la boca para decir algo y luego la cerró. Después de un momento, dijo, "No sé exactamente lo que ella ha planeado para que yo haga."

"Oh." Ella tomó un bocado de su sándwich de queso a la plancha y dijo: "¿No has conocido a su novio todavía?"

El asintió con la cabeza. "De hecho yo los presente."

"¿De veras?"

"Si, fui a la escuela con Jasper en Berkeley."

"Se me olvido que él fue a Berkeley."

"Por lo tanto, ¿Alice te tiene ayudando en la boda?"

Ella asintió. "Soy una dama de honor"

"Oh. Esto debería ser divertido."

Ella dio a Edward una mirada aterradora.

Ella tomó un largo trago de cerveza.

"¿Tan mal, Uh?"

Bella puso la cerveza en la barra. "Alice en realidad no es tan mala, es la otra dama de honor quien me molesta."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Ella es muy mandona y obsesionada con los detalles estúpidos." Bajo la voz, "Creo que es un poco superficial también."

Edward siguió escuchando.

"Su nombre es Rosalie."

Las cejas de Edward se alzaron.

"¿La conoces?" Pregunto Bella.

Se aclaró la garganta y asintió.

"Creo que ella es la hermana de Jasper."

"Si."

"Ella quiere hacer todas esas cosas para Alice, Entrega de Regalos, Fiesta de Boda y Despedida de Soltera. Amo a Alice, pero se está haciendo algo caro."

"Ya veo."

"Y parece que Rosalie tiene gustos caros."

"Si"

"Si yo tuviera un trabajo de verdad y no fuera a la escuela en tiempo parcial, no sería un problema."

"¿Debería hablar con Alice al respecto?."

"¡Dios, No!" Bella agarró el brazo de Edward. El miró su mano en su brazo y ella rápidamente lo soltó. Ella bajo la voz. "Lo siento."

"No, está bien" El le dio una sonrisa bondadosa.

"Por favor, no le digas nada a Alice o Rosalie. No debería haber dicho nada en primer lugar. Soy una dama de honor mala."

"No te preocupes por eso."

"No, me siento honrada de que Alice me quiera en su boda. No debería estar quejándome."

"Está bien. Se te permite un desahogo."

Bella respiró hondo. ¿Cómo era esto posible? No habían hablado durante casi siete años y se sentía como que solo continuaban donde lo había dejado. Todos los temores y la decepción que sintió cuando Edward se fue parecían ser ahora recuerdos lejanos. Bella recordó que él tenía un talento para borrar su mal humor.

O tal vez fue la cerveza.

Antes de que Bella pudiera pensar más en ello, Emmett se acercó. "¿Terminaste con la cena, Bella?"

"Si"

"Estoy listo para salir. Estoy seguro de que mañana estaré cansado y tengo el primer turno."

"Lo siento, Emmett. So yo hubiera sabido-"Dijo Edward.

Emmett indicó "No es problema."

Edward sacó su billetera.

"Ya me encargué"

"Gracias"

Dijeron adiós a Billy y Embry y se dirigieron a la puerta.

Mientras se dirigían a sus coches, Emmett dijo, "¿Así que el nombre de tu novia es Rosalie?"

Bella se detuvo en seco.

"Bueno yo-"Edward miró a Emmett y luego a Bella. "Es complicado."

"He oído que es bellísima." Dijo Emmett mientras buscaba distraído sus llaves en el bolsillo.

"Un, seguro." Edward se frotó la parte de atrás de su cuello y miró hacia el suelo.

Bella estaba estacionada junto a ellos. "Te veré en casa, Emmett."

"Ok Bell"

Dudó antes de que ella digiera, "Buenas Noches, Edward."

Edward la miró antes de que el digiera, "Buenas noches Bella."

Se fue a su coche y lo sacó del estacionamiento. Se fue antes de Emmett y se alegró de llegar a casa antes que él. El estaba llevando a Edward a la casa de los Cullen y vivían casi a diez minutos. Al menos, podría pretender que estaba durmiendo cuando él llegara a casa.

Necesitaba tiempo a solas para darse a sí misma. ¡Por supuesto, él sabía de Rosalie! Ella es la hermana de Jasper. Probablemente se conocen desde hace tiempo. Bella no quería ni pensar en cuanto tiempo han estado saliendo.

Bella se detuvo delante de la casa y apagó el motor. Apoyó la frente sobre el volante. Tanto ha sucedido esta noche y sin embargo estaba segura de que solo era el comienzo. No podía creer lo idiota que había sido. Bella no podía creer que insultó a la novia de Edward así. Ella debería haber mantenido la boca cerrada, como lo había planificado. Bella no quería ni pensar lo que Edward pensaba sobre ella ahora, después de las observaciones que hizo acerca de su novia.

Bella secó las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos. Salió de su coche y entró a la casa. Luego subió las escaleras a su habitación, sin preocuparse por encender las luces, se despojo de sus ropas y encontró una vieja camiseta en su cama.

Bella subió y permaneció un rato en la cama, tratando de dormir y no pensar en esa noche. Por desgracia, al amparo en la oscuridad de su dormitorio, sus pensamientos siempre desviaban a Edward.

En la escuela secundaria, sus pensamientos giraban alrededor de todos los escenarios idealistas que una chica adolescente podía imaginar con el chico del que estaba enamorada. Pero recientemente, sus sentimientos estaban llenos de remordimientos sobre lo que pudo haber sido. Estaba herida y un poco enojado por el hecho de que Edward se fue de su vida. Le molestaba el hecho de que era tan fácil para él el irse sin siquiera un adiós.

Pero lo que realmente odiaba era que, si bien Edward dejó claro que no quería tener nada que ver con ella, había una pequeña parte de ella que siempre abrigó, la esperanza de que ella tuviera la oportunidad de estar con él. Después de esta noche, Bella sabía que no había ninguna esperanza.

* * *

**N/T:** Bueno Chicas/Chicos, aqui traemos una traduccion. Como se han dado cuenta, somos tres hermosas señoritas quienes traducen esta historia gradionsa historia** MsInesCullen, day78** y yo **Meriba**, En fin, la historia es _Superduper _genial, cada capitulo contiene como 27 hojas en Word (Lo bueno que somos tres), eso es solo el principio les aseguro que en el desplazo de la historia amaran a jennlynnfs, la autora, ¡Escribe como toda una profesional!.

Espero que les guste a todos ustedes como nos encanto a nosotras.

**Atte**:_ MsInesCullen_, _day78 _& _Meriba._


	2. Elegante criatura

**Crepúsculo y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Esta historia le pertenece a la autora jennlynnfs, nosotras solo traducimos la historia con su permiso.**

**Titulo:** My Brother's Best Friend

**Autor:** jennlynnfs

**Traduccion**: Meriba, MsInesCullen y day78

**Rating: **PG-13/M Por algún contenido para adultos. Voy a marcar otros cpaitulos on más contenido adulto maduro, con la calificación adecuada en el futuro.

**Género:** Romance, UA; Todo Humanos

**Personajes /Parejas:** Bella / Edward; parejas de cannon.

**Sinopsis:** Siete años han pasado desde que Edward y Bella se vieron por última vez. Desde niños, ellos crecieron juntos hasta convertirse en buenos amigos. Una vez ellos iniciaron la escuela superior, Edward se volvió distante y eventualmente rompió toda relación con ella. Confundida y herida, Bella se mudó a Seattle y siguió adelante con su vida. A través de todo esto, Bella tenía a su hermano Emmett, para superar la distancia. Ahora, con el inminente regreso de Edward a Seattle para ayudar con la boda de su hermana Alice, Bella no puede evitar preguntarse que alejó al mejor amigo de su hermano todos estos años.

**Advertencia:** Ninguna  
**  
Derechos de Autor:** Estos personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

**2.- Criatura Elegante.**

_The world is a vampire, sent to drain_

_Secret destroyers, hold you up to the flames_

_And what do I get, for my pain?_

_Betrayed desires, and a piece of the game_

"Bullet with Butterfly Wings" by The Smashing Pumpkins

El enguantado puño de Bella colisionó fuertemente contra la bolsa de boxear con un resonante golpe. Luego tiró un gancho izquierdo. Sintió un pinchazo en sus nudillos que le dejo saber que sus golpes sonaban centrados.

Tenía a "Smashing Pumpkins" sonando en los parlantes de su "iPod" para ahogar sus pensamientos. Ayudaban en cierta medida, pero cuando había un momento de silencio en la música, sus pensamientos se desviaban a Edward.

Habían pasado tres días desde la noche donde los Black, pero era como si Emmett y Edward estuvieran compensando el tiempo perdido y tenían planes juntos todos los días. Ella no podía evitar ver a Edward, pero se las arregló para excluirse de todas sus salidas masculinas.

De todas, excepto la de anoche.

Emmett trabajaba para el Parque de Seattle y Recreación y acababa de comenzar una rotación para el Parque de Descubrimiento, el cual era el parque mas largo de Seattle. Desde que el verano se acercaba más y más gente salía a disfrutar el fortuito clima y el paisaje natural.

Originalmente Edward y Emmett habían planeado ir a jugar al pool, pero como Emmett estaba cansado de su largo turno, habían ordenado pizza y se sentaron a ver el juego de los Marineros.

Ella debería haberse quedado en su cuarto mientras ellos estaban abajo, pero ya había estado mirando el juego cuando Edward apareció con la pizza seguido por Emmett.

Fue la noche más larga de su vida.

Bella, de algún modo se las había arreglado realmente para no mirar a Edward la primer noche que el apareció. Incluso cuando estaban en el bar, se las arregló para mantener sus ojos en su sándwich de queso a la parrilla. Aunque no era fácil.

Sin embargo, debajo de las brillantes luces de la cocina y sentados uno junto al otro en el sofá, Bella le echó una larga ojeada y luego otra.

Golpeó la bolsa de boxear como si estuviera tratando de hacerse entrar en razón. Incluso después de todos esos años, Bella aún esperaba que pudiera tener una oportunidad con Edward. Temía que hubiera sido muy transparente la noche anterior, aunque ella sabía que era una causa perdida.

Pudo sentir sus nudillos poniéndose en carne viva y se encogió, no por la molestia, sino porque ella estaba segura de que Edward se dio cuenta de cuánto lo había mirado como una entupida la noche anterior.

No era culpa suya. El minuto en que ella abrió la puerta y vio a Edward parado en su porche con una caja de pizza, supo que estaba en problemas. Ella tuvo que detenerse a si misma de quitarle la comida de las manos, tirarlo contra la pared, y-

Tiró unas cuantas patadas, un golpe inverso a la bolsa de boxear. Necesitaba descargar la frustración antes de que fueran a la casa de los Cullen esa noche.

Bella no podía evitar odiarse a sí misma por reaccionar aún de este modo cada vez que él estaba cerca. Ella pensó que después de que se vieran la primera vez, se podrían encontrar como amigos, pero sabía que era imposible. Lo que más la frustraba era que Edward parecía no afectarle su separación.

Recordó el momento en el que habían estado solos en la cocina. Bella había dirigido Edward allí para dejar la pizza mientras Emmett estaba arriba bañándose y cambiándose.

Mientras Edward ponía la pizza en el horno, Bella había ido hacia el refrigerador por una cerveza. Emmett era el experto en cervezas, por lo que Bella se había acuclillado para leerle las opciones a Edward.

Sin previo aviso, Edward había caminado hacia allí y se había parado detrás de ella. El tenía una mano en la puerta y la otra en un lado del refrigerador. Se acuclilló a su lado, su rostro al mismo nivel que ella, leyendo las etiquetas de las cervezas. Ella intento mantener los ojos en las etiquetas de las cervezas como si su vida dependiera de ello, pero sus ojos la traicionaron y miró a Edward y como se movían sus labios mientras leía las etiquetas.

Ella se mordió el labio cuando él dijo Michelob.

Ella no supo que había decidido él, pero cuando se estiró para alcanzar una cerveza, Bella pudo ver la tenue cicatriz debajo de su oreja derecha.

Edward se la había hecho trepando un árbol. Se había resbalado y raspado un lado de la cara contar el árbol. Era pequeña y casi desvanecida.

En ese entonces, él estaba muy disgustado consigo mismo, porque él había hecho una apuesta con Emmett que el ganador de quien llegara a la cima del árbol, ganaba sentarse junto a Lauren Mallory en el autobús al siguiente día. No solo perdió la apuesta, sino que también su orgullo salió lastimado.

Bella se sintió mal por Edward. Luego de que su papa, el Doctor Carlisle le limpiara la raspadura y la vendara, Bella lo besó allí. Ella le dijo que sentía mucho que no pudiera sentarse junto a Lauren en el autobús, pero que él podía sentarse junto a ella. Ella acababa de cumplir once y Edward tenia doce.

Ciertamente ella ya no tenía once, y si besaba la marca debajo de su oreja, ciertamente no sería porque se sentía mal por él.

La música había cambiado a "_Pretty handsome awkward"_ de "The Use". No pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se expandiera mientras ella continuaba demoliendo la bolsa de boxear.

Emmett se estaba haciendo un sándwich cuando escuchó sonar el timbre. Miró su creación con anhelo y fue a abrir la puerta.

La abrió y se sorprendió de ver a Edward. "Hola Edward. ¿Qué haces aquí?"

El se encogió de hombros. "Estaba en el vecindario"

Emmett se hizo a un lado y Edward entró, siguiendo a Emmett a la cocina. Emmett continuó haciendo su sándwich. "¿Tienes hambre?"

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

Emmett continúo acumulando queso y carne asada en su sándwich. "Pensé que iríamos a tu casa esta noche"

"Así es. Sabes que habrá comida allí, ¿verdad?" Edward miró el sándwich que Emmett estaba preparando con incredulidad.

"Si. Esto es solo un aperitivo" Emmett puso una rebanada de pan de trigo en la pila de carne y queso.

"Um. De acuerdo."

"¿Estás seguro de que no quieres nada?" Emmett le dio un mordisco a su sándwich."

"Estoy bien. Alice tiene bastante comida para esta noche"

Emmett dijo algo, pero Edward dijo, "¿Qué? Tu boca está llena"

Emmett agarró su cerveza y le dio un sorbo. Luego dijo. "¿De verdad? Pensé que ordenaríamos algo para picar"

"Bueno, si, cuando le dije a Alice que ustedes venían esta noche, ella insistió en que deberíamos tener algo apropiado para comer.

Emmett sonrío, "¿Cocinará ella?"

Edward puso los ojos en blanco. "Está haciendo sándwich de albóndiga"

"Ah. ¡Mi favorito!"

Río y luego dijo. "Si. Entonces quizás debas dejar de comer, así no decepcionas a Alice porque ya has comido"

"Te dije que esto era solo un aperitivo. Y además." levanto su sándwich, "no será hasta dentro de una hora que nos vayamos y quién sabe cuánto tiempo hasta que comamos"

"Habrá un montón de comida. Alice también invitó a Jasper y a Rosalie"

Emmett levantó las cejas. "¿Tu novia estará allí esta noche?"

"Emmett" Le dedicó una mirada de advertencia.

"¿Qué?. Ya era hora de que la conociéramos"

"No es como si la hubiera estado escondiendo. Su trabajo requiere que ella viaje mucho."

"Bueno, he escuchado que es preciosa."

"¿Dónde escuchaste eso?"

"Bella" Le dio un mordisco a su sándwich.

Esta vez fueron las cejas de Edward las que se levantaron. "¿Ella conoció a Rosalie?"

Emmett masticó y luego tragó. "No, ella solo vio fotos"

"Oh" Dudo y luego dijo "¿Donde esta Bella de todos modos"

"Creo que aún está en la cochera"

"¿Qué está haciendo allí?"

"Moliendo a golpes el saco de boxear"

Edward estaba mirando la ventana trasera por señales de Bella, pero cuando escuchó el último comentario de Emmett, volvió su cabeza hacia él. "¿Está haciendo qué?"

"Ha estado tomando clases de boxeo"

"¿En serio?"

"Bueno papá, se preocupaba por unos asaltos que escuchó de por aquí, y quería que Bella fuera capaz de defenderse por sí sola"

"Así que, ¿se anotó para clases de boxeo?"

"Intenté enseñarle unos golpes, pero..." Se aclaró la garganta, "Ella puede ser bastante agresiva."

Una de las cejas de Edward se curvó. "¿Agresiva? ¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Aprende muy rápido y no muestra compasión"

Edward reprimió una carcajada. "No creía que fuera así. Pero bueno," sonrío "con un hermano como tú, supongo que no tenía opción"

"Hey, si me metiera en una pelea, elegiría a Bella para que este de mi lado antes que a ti"

Edward tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y río. Luego dijo "Vamos Emmett. ¿Bella?"

Bajó su voz y su sándwich. "Amigo, ella puede ser cruel"

Edward sacudió la cabeza. "Creo que estás exagerando"

Emmett le indicó con un gesto de barbilla la puerta junto al refrigerador. "Esa es la puerta de la cochera. Anda y mira por ti mismo" Levanto su sándwich, pero antes de morderlo, dijo "Si "Smashing Pumpkins" está sonando, no la interrumpas. Ella solo escucha eso cuando se quiere desconectar"

"¿Y qué si está sonando otra cosa?" Edward se estaba comenzando a preocupar.

Pensó por un momento y luego dijo. "Estará bien. Solo no la sobresaltes"

"De acuerdo" Edward estaba a punto de preguntarle porque iba a querer sobresaltar a Bella si estaba en ese humor, pero luego lo pensó mejor. Emmett había convertido el molestar a Bellaen una forma de arte**.**

Edward caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió. La música sonaba con los coros de _Pretty Handsome Awkward. _Miró hacia Emmett, quien le dio la señal de adelante al levantar el pulgar.

Edward entró a la cochera. La espalda de Bella estaba hacia él, así que ella no sabía que él había entrado. El iba a decir algo, para que ella supiera que estaba allí, pero le tomó de sorpresa lo que vio.

Ella se movía con una certeza y con una fuerza que lo sorprendió. Sus puñetazos eran acertados y sus patadas eran sólidas. Y aun así, enviaba cada patada y puñetazo con tanta gracia que Edward nunca había visto algo tan exquisito y poderoso al mismo tiempo.

Tenía una expresión intensa en su rostro la cual Edward encontró increíblemente provocativa. Se veía como si pudiera romper a alguien a la mitad, y aun así no podía evitar estar cautivado.

Era como mirar a una criatura elegante que tú querías poseer, pero no puedes porque su fuerza era abrumadora.

Edward siempre había recordado a Bella como, pensativa, amable y hasta a veces tímida. Anoche, ella había sido igual, pero mientras la noche pasaba, ella fue un poco menos cautelosa e incluso amigable.

En un momento dado, durante el juego, Emmett fue a la cocina a buscar más cerveza y pizza, dejando a Edward y Bella en el sillón. Solos.

Bella estaba en el medio. El se sentaba a su izquierda, mientras que Emmett estaba a su derecha. Cuando Emmett fue a la cocina, Edward sintió que su cuerpo se tensaba.

Se movió en su asiento y dijo, "¿Estás disfrutando el juego?"

"Si". Luego de un momento ella dijo, "¿Tú?"

Él asintió. Luego dijo, "No sabía que te gustaba el beisbol"

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Puedes llamarlo parte del proceso de adoctrinamiento"

Él sonrío. "¿Proceso de adoctrinamiento?"

"Entre Emmett y nuestro padre, no había forma de que tuviera una oportunidad"

"Ya veo". Soltó una risita.

"Emmett dice que debo estar agradecida. El chico con el que termine me adorará."

"No creo que tu aprecio por el deporte es lo que él adorara"

Antes de que ella pudiera responder, Emmett volvió con una cerveza fresca y otro pedazo de pizza. "Hey, la única persona que debería estar intentando llegar a la primera base es el bateador en la tele."

Los ojos de Edward se ensancharon ante el comentario, pero Bella respondió rápido, "No es asunto tuyo cuán lejos llegue Edward"

Edward se sentó en su asiento. "Pero, yo-."

"Además yo no dejo que un chico llegue a la primera base hasta al menos la tercera cita."

Ambos se volvieron para mirar a Bella. "¿No?" Ambos preguntaron.

"No." Ella tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro cuando dijo, "Pero en el caso de Edward, probablemente lo dejaría llegar a la segunda base"

Emmett se atragantó con su bebida y chisporroteó. "¡Nunca bromees sobre cosas así!" Se estremeció. Edward miraba a Bella quien estaba decidida en poner su atención el tele.

¿De verdad ella pensaba en él de esa manera? ¿O quizás ella solo quería vengarse de Emmett por su anterior comentario? Edward no tenía idea, pero aun así, el no podía evitar gustarle la idea de que Bella se sintiera atraído hacia él.

La música se desvaneció y Edward aprovechó el momento para aclararse la garganta y alertarla de su presencia. Bella miró hacia arriba y lo vio parado en la puerta. Antes de que la siguiente canción empezara, caminó hasta los parlantes de su "iPod" y los apagó.

Ella lo miró. "¿Edward?"

"Lo siento" Metió las manos en sus bolsillos. "Emmett dijo que estabas aquí"

Ella pestañeó varias veces antes de decir, "¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que íbamos a tu casa esta noche"

"Ah, sí. Estaba en el vecindario"

"De acuerdo"

_Mierda_, pensó Edward. No se había dado cuenta que había sido tan obvio.

Camino hacia él. "¿Pasa algo malo?"

"No. ¿Por qué?"

"Bueno, se suponía que deberíamos estar en tu casa en un hora, y…"

"Oh, Alice me mandó a buscar algo para esta noche y ya que esta en el vecindario, pasé por aquí." El no lo había pensado enteramente. "¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?"

Ella levantó una ceja. "¿Um, quieres decir con alistarme?"

Abrió su boca varias veces, pero nada salió.

Bella desató el velcro de sus guantes y los tiró en el banco.

Edward vio sus nudillos y maldijo. "¿Estás bien?" Tomó las manos de Bella en las suyas y las examino.

Bella se revolvió en su lugar. "Estoy bien. No es nada."

Ella intentó alejarse, pero él no la soltaba. "Quizás mi padre debería mirarlas."

"¡No!" Ella se aclaró la garganta cuando Edward la miró. "Quiero decir, que está bien. Esto pasa todo el tiempo."

En ese momento, Emmett entró. "¿Que están-?" El vio que Edward sostenía las manos de Bella. Edward dejó caer sus manos, pero Emmett dijo, "¿Qué pasó, Bella?"

Bella sostuvo sus manos detrás de ella. "Nada."

El caminó hacia ella. "Déjame ver."

Ella trató de caminar alrededor de él, pero como Emmett era enorme, no había opción. Ella vaciló antes de mostrarle sus manos.

Cuando él vio que sus nudillos estaban desgarrados y amoratados, Emmett dijo, "¿Qué diablos hiciste?"

"Nada." Ella retiró sus manos y caminó de regreso a la casa.

"Isabella Marie!" Emmett le pisaba los talones. Edward los siguió a una cauta distancia.

Bella buscó en el frízer un poco de hielo. "Estaré bien."

"¿Por qué te hiciste esto?" Llegó alrededor de Bella y tomó una bolsa de guisantes congelados del frízer y se lo entregó a ella.

"No me había ejercitado desde hace un tiempo, así que supongo que me puse al día y perdí la noción de lo que estaba haciendo."

Emmett sacudió la cabeza. "En algún momento debiste sentir el dolor."

Para su tamaño y musculatura, Emmett era bastante atento. Bella intentó dedicarle una sonrisa reconfortante. "Pica un poco."

"¿Un poco? Emmett sacudió la cabeza. "Levanta tus manos."

Sintiéndose culpable por preocupar a Emmett, Bella obedeció. Emmett colocó la bolsa de guisantes sobre sus manos. "¿Cómo se siente?"

"Mejor."

Emmett se volvió hacia Edward. "Ven aquí."

¿Qué? No, está bien" Bella trató de halar sus manos

Emmett las mantuvo firmes con una funda de guisantes frisados. El dijo, "Edward, mantén esto sobre sus manos mientras yo busco alguna ungüento y analgésicos".

El asintió con la cabeza y tomó el lugar de Emmett. Emmett dejó la cocina y fue al baño del segundo piso para buscar la pomada y el analgésico.

"Tu debiste estar muy enojada por algo". Dijo Edward mientras mantenía la funda de guisantes en su lugar.

Bella bajo la mirada hacia la funda de guisantes que Edward estaba sosteniendo sobre sus nudillos. Por debajo, su otra mano sostenía las suyas. Ellas estaban tibias comparadas con la funda de guisantes.

Ella encogió los hombros.

Esto era algo que yo definitivamente recordaba sobre ti.

Bella levantó la mirada hacía él y dijo, "¿Qué?".

"Cuando propensa a accidentes eres".

Yo-yo sé. Fue estúpido. Ella miró hacia abajo, a la funda de guisantes, de nuevo.

Después de un instante, Edward dijo, "¿Y, por qué estabas enojada?"

Bella suspiró. "Yo no estaba enojada"

Edward esperó a que ella continuara.

Después de un momento, ella dijo, "Yo solo me perdí en mis pensamientos".

"¿En qué pensabas?"

"En nada".

El se rió. "Tuvo que ser algo ya que tus nudillos están en carne viva por todo el pensamiento estabas haciendo.

Ella miró hacia él. El la miraba fijamente con la misma intensidad. Después de un minuto, Bella dijo, "¿Por qué estás aquí?"

Él le movió una hebra de cabella de encima de su mejilla, "Yo no sé".

"Edward, no la consueles". Emmett entró a la cocina y puso la pomada y Advil sobre la isleta de la cocina.

El retiró sus manos. "Yo no estaba-"

"Cuando éramos niños, y ella se accidentaba, tú estabas ahí para cuidar de sus heridas y rasguños lo que yo creo solo la incitaba más.

Bella sintió sus mejillas arder. "Eso no es verdad! Yo no puedo evitar ser propensa a accidentes".

Parece empeorar siempre que Edward está cerca". Emmett destapó el tubo de la pomada.

"No, no empeora". _¿O sí? _Ella se preguntaba.

Emmett levanto una ceja hacía ella y luego miró a Edward quien aún sostenía la funda de guisantes en su lugar. "Y no niegues que a ti te gusta venir a su rescate".

Los ojos de Edward se ampliaron. "¿Qué se supone que yo hiciera? ¿Ignorarla cada vez que ella se lastimaba?"

Emmett disintió con la cabeza y exprimió el tubo de la pomada. "Bella no es tan frágil como piensas". El removió la funda de guisantes de encima de sus nudillos.

Edward miró como Emmett aplicaba la pomada sobre los nudillos de ella. "Nunca pensé que lo fuera".

Pero Emmett continuó. "Tú sabes, que yo ratifico lo que dije si alguna vez estoy en una pelea, yo querría a Bella de mi lado."

"¿Tu dijiste eso?"Bella estaba asombrada.

Emmett asintió. "Bella, tú has recorrido un largo trecho. Tu no necesitas que te rescaten".

Bella sonrió y miró como su hermano mayor aplicaba pomada cuidadosamente sobre sus nudillos. "¿Entonces, que es esto que tú estás haciendo ahora?"

A Emmett no se le va una. "Cuidando de mi hermanita".

El teléfono sonó antes que Bella pudiera decir algo.

Emmett le pasó el tubo de pomada a Edward. "Termina esto por mi" El caminó hacia el teléfono inalámbrico que estaba en su base sobre la mesa de la cocina.

El miró el identificador de llamada. "Es del trabajo". El camino hacía el pasillo y ellos podían escucharlo en el teléfono, pero el resto de la conversación estaba muda.

Edward continuó aplicándole la crema a Bella, sobre sus nudillos. Después de un momento, el dijo, "Yo creo que él está un poco molesto conmigo."

Las cejas de Bella se levantaron en su cara. "¿Por qué piensas eso?"

"Yo no creo que a él le guste la atención que yo te daba siembre que te lastimabas."

"No creo que sea eso."

El aplicó lo que quedaba de la crema en sus nudillos y se dirigió al fregadero para lavarse las manos. "Bueno, él definitivamente sonaba irritado."

Bella tomo un paso hacia la isla de la cocina y abrió el frasco de Advil. "Te puedo garantizar que nada de eso estaba dirigido a ti."

Edward abrió la nevera y sacó una botella de agua. El la abrió y se la pasó a Bella. Ella la tomó, luego metió las pastillas en su boca, y bebió el de la botella.

Después de un momento, ella dijo, "Siempre ha sido así. Yo me lastimo, tú me ayudas, Emmett se molesta."

Edward se rio. "Si tu lo planteas de ese modo, entonces esto no fue tan malo como la vez que traté de enseñarte a correr patineta."

Bella se encogió al recordar. Ella se las ingenió para salir con un tobillo desgarrado y una nariz ensangrentada.

Ellos estaban recostado uno al lado del otro en el mostrador de la cocina. Bella estudiaba el desastre que ella se hizo en sus nudillos y Edward estaba mirándola. Después de un momento, el dijo, "Apuesto que no es tan grave como parece."

"No, pero esto significa que mi carrera modelando mis manos se acabó." Ambos rieron.

Entonces ella dijo, "Supongo que debería arreglarme".

"Por favor, trata de disimular tu emoción."

"Yo adoro a Alice, pero ella tiende a…"

"¿A ser exagerada en ocasiones?" El sonrió.

"Realmente, ella mejorado en mantener las cosas simples."

"Si lo que tratas de preguntarme es si debes o no engalanarte para esta noche, te puedo asegurar que ella no se espantará si usas "jeans".

Ella sonrió. "Bien. Creo que Jasper ha sido bueno para ella. Ella ha madurado mucho desde que ellos empezaron a salir."

El asintió.

Se sentía como si un tercero había entrado a su conversación, pero ninguno de ellos estaba dispuesto a reconocerlo.

Después de un momento, Edward dijo, "Sabes, tu estaba bastante intensa allá atrás."

Ella levantó la mirada hacia él. "¿De qué hablas?"

"Que entiendo porque Emmett te querría de su lado si se viera atrapado en una riña."

Ella no pudo evitar reírse. "Darle a una bolsa y darle a una personas son dos cosas completamente diferentes."

"Yo no sé. Tú te manejas bastante bien."

"Gracias, pero creo que estás exagerando."

"Era bien sexy la manera en que tu le dabas a esa bolsa."

De repente, ella estaba consciente de su apariencia. Ella vestía un camisón de ejercicios color gris y pantalones de ejercicios color negro. Sus zapatos de ejercicios se veían por debajo de su pantalón. Ella levanto la mano para tocarse el cabello y encontró que el moño que ella se había hecho se estaba soltando y ahora su cabello era ahora una floja cola de caballo. Ella no quería ni pensar en su olor. Ella se movía en el mismo lugar.

"¿Qué pasa?" Edward la miró preocupado.

"Ulm." Ella alisó las hebras de cabellos que estaban sobre su cara. "Es que parece que cada vez que nos vemos, yo, o estoy toda sudada o me estado paseando por la casa en pijamas."

El sonrió y dijo. "¿Y?"

"¿Y?" ella dio un paso fuera del mostrador de la cocina y se volvió a mirar a Edward. "¿Cómo es que esto es sexy?"

Los ojos de Edward recorrieron su cara y sus labios estaban a punto de volverse una sonrisa. "¿Cómo es que no?"

Ella disintió con la cabeza. "Como sea. Como si tu pudieras hablar."

"¿Qué?" Él se bajo del mostrador.

"¡Oh, vamos Edward! ¿Tú te has visto últimamente?

"¿Eso que tiene que ver?

Ella lo miro y comprendió que él estaba completamente enajenado. "No importa."

"No, dime." El se paró enfrente de ella cuando ésta trató de salir de la cocina.

"Te apuesto a que tú te verías bien hasta acabado de levantar."

El levanto las cejas. "¿Tu piensa, tú crees que yo soy atractivo?"

"¡Oh, por favor Edward!" Ella odiaba que sus mejillas estuvieran ardiendo. "Tú tenías "groupies" en la escuela."

"Eso era Emmett."

"No, eran los dos."

"No, a todas esas chicas les gustaba Emmett," el dijo.

"Bueno si. Pero ellas estaba enamoradas de ti," ella dijo.

El se rió. "Eso no es verdad."

"¿Tú te vas a parar frente a mí y vas a decirme que tu no notabas que todas las chicas prácticamente se tropezaban unas con otras con la esperanza de que tu las miraras?"

El pensó en eso por un momento. "Yo siempre pensé que ellas estaban interesadas en Emmett."

Bella miraba a Edward boquiabierta. Después de un momento, ello meneo la cabeza y dijo, "¿Qué sobre aquella vez en el retiro de graduandos cuando Jessica Stanley prácticamente se metió en tu bolsa de dormir?

"¿Tu te enteraste de eso?"

"Emmett me lo dijo."

"Yo pensé que ella se había equivocado y pensó que yo era Emmett."

"Era de conocimiento público lo mucho que tu le gustabas."

El corrió sus dedos a través de su cabello y se encogió de hombros.

"Bueno, yo estoy segura de que era diferente en la universidad." Ella lo miraba con expectativa.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Tu debiste haber sido muy popular en la universidad."

El disintió con la cabeza.

"Ahja." Ella dijo

"No lo fui."

"Seguro." Ella trató de pasar alrededor de él cuando el dio un paso para bloquear su camino."

"Espera."

"¿Qué?" Ella preguntó

"¿Tu me encuentras aunque sea remotamente atractivo?"

Ella pensó, ¿hablará en serio? Pero, dijo, "¿Y por qué importa?"

"Solo curioseaba."

"Edward, tu puedes tener a la chica que desees."

"Pero yo no le estoy preguntando a cualquiera."

Ella odiaba cuando él la miraba de esa manera. La expresión de sus ojos estaba supuesta a ser inocente, pero la pequeña sonrisa que se desplegaba en sus labios transmitía su malicia. Alice apodó esa mirada como la Persuasiva. Bella había escuchado numerosas historias por parte de Alice sobre como Edward se salía con la suya cuando eran niños.

Lo que en realidad hacia que la mirada Persuasiva funcionara, según Bella, era el color de los ojos de Edward. Era fácil perderse en las profundidades de esos pozos de color ámbar. El color de sus ojos era "hazel" pero podía cambiar dependiendo de su estado de ánimo. Eran verdes cuando él estaba calmado y tranquilo. Se tornaban más claro, un color casi amar cuando él estaba nervioso o excitado por algo.

En este momento eran de un cálido color ámbar.

Ella se preguntaba porque él había de estar nervioso o tal vez excitado. Ella no pensaba que su respuesta importara tanto para él. Ella se mojo los labios, una costumbre de cuando estaba nerviosa que ella no sabía que tenía.

Ella se salvó de contestarle cuando ellos escucharon a Emmett acercándose a la cocina. El estaba maldiciendo lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchado desde el otro lado de la casa.

Edward se echó a un lado y vieron que Emmett venia hacia ellos desde el corredor.

"¿Qué sucede, Emmett?" Bella preguntó.

"Eric Yorkie se ausentará por enfermedad. Su hermana está dando a luz y su esposo esta fuera de la ciudad." Él corrió sus dedos a través de su cabello.

"¿Todo está bien?" Ella preguntó.

"El parto se le adelanto unas semanas, pero ellos no están muy preocupados al respecto." El tomó las manos de Bella para examinarlas. Cuando ya estaba satisfecho él soltó las manos de Bella y dijo, "Parece que tendré que trabajar esta noche."

"Oh, no," ella dijo.

"Alguno de nosotros nos hemos repartido el turno de Eric de esta noche, para que nadie tenga que trabajar las ocho horas completas."

"¿Podrás llegar esta noche?" Edward preguntó.

"Sólo podré quedarme una hora, después tendré que irme." El no disimuló la desilusión en su voz.

"Oh, bueno… tal vez yo no debería ir," dijo Bella.

"¿Qué?" Dijeron Emmett y Edward al mismo instante.

"¿Por qué no?" Preguntó Edward.

"Bueno, nosotros nos íbamos juntos y si Emmett solo va estar por-"

"Eso es ridículo Bella," interrumpió Emmett. "Aún nos iremos juntos, pero estoy seguro que alguien puede traerte a la casa más tarde, para que no tengas que irte temprano."

"Yo puedo traerte a la casa," dijo Edward.

"Pero será como la segunda vez que tu guiarías hasta acá el día de hoy."

Edward se movió en el mismo lugar. "A mí no me importa."

Emmett regresó a comerse su sándwich. Entre cada bocado, el dijo, "Ellos no viven tan lejos, así que ¿cuál es la gran cosa?"

"Bien." Ella rodó los ojos. "Voy a prepararme entonces." Ella dejo la cocina y trató de no tropezarse en las escaleras.

¿"Que se le metió?" preguntó Emmett.

"Yo no sé." El la miro doblar la esquina antes de volverse hacia Emmett y decir, "Yo me voy. Le diré a Alice que tú te irás temprano."

"Está bien. Te veré más tarde." Emmett continúo comiendo su sándwich.

Edward se fue.

* * *

Hola! Meriba, Ines y yo les agradecemos mucho todas sus reviews y estamos contentas de que les guste la historia tanto como a nosotras. Espero que hayan disfrutado del segundo capitulo y esperamos sus comentarios.

Nos vemos en el proximo!

**Atte**:_ MsInesCullen_, _day78 _& _Meriba._


	3. La Muerte Para Mi

**Crepúsculo y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Esta historia le pertenece a la autora jennlynnfs, nosotras solo traducimos la historia con su permiso.**

**Titulo:** My Brother's Best Friend

**Autor:** jennlynnfs

**Traduccion**: Meriba, MsInesCullen y day78

**Rating: **PG-13/M Por algún contenido para adultos. Voy a marcar otros cpaitulos on más contenido adulto maduro, con la calificación adecuada en el futuro.

**Género:** Romance, UA; Todo Humanos

**Personajes /Parejas:** Bella / Edward; parejas de cannon.

**Sinopsis:** Siete años han pasado desde que Edward y Bella se vieron por última vez. Desde niños, ellos crecieron juntos hasta convertirse en buenos amigos. Una vez ellos iniciaron la escuela superior, Edward se volvió distante y eventualmente rompió toda relación con ella. Confundida y herida, Bella se mudó a Seattle y siguió adelante con su vida. A través de todo esto, Bella tenía a su hermano Emmett, para superar la distancia. Ahora, con el inminente regreso de Edward a Seattle para ayudar con la boda de su hermana Alice, Bella no puede evitar preguntarse que alejó al mejor amigo de su hermano todos estos años.

**Advertencia:** Ninguna  
**  
Derechos de Autor:** Estos personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

Capítulo 3: La Muerte para Mi

"_¡Demonios, Bellas! ¡Tú serás mi muerte, te juro que lo serás!_

Edward Cullen, _Twilight_

Los Cullen vivían en Wallingford lo cual quedaba al otro lado de donde Emmett y Bella vivían en Green Lake. Era cerca de la universidad, por lo que tenía una atmosfera liberal, pero en su mayoría el vecindario constaba de familias establecidas.

La casa de los Cullen tenía dos pisos estilo "Craftsman". Había sido remodelada para incluir comodidades modernas y para restaurar los detalles históricos de la casa. La casa tenía un exterior bronceado con un corte blanco y un porche que daba la vuelta a la casa con una baranda blanca y detalles en piedra en los postes. Había arbustos de jazmín, hortensias y caléndulas sembradas alrededor del porche y en línea en el paseo. Geranios rojos caían en forma de cascada sobre los postes que estaban en los escalones del porche.

Bella y Emmett han visitado los Cullen anteriormente, pero para Bella, cada vez era una prueba. En el pasado, cuando ella la visitaba, Edward no estaba, pero la idea de que él había estado en la casa, sentado en el mismo sofá, caminado en las mismas habitaciones solo le haría anhelarlo más. Si ella se pudiera golpear a sí misma, lo haría

Ahora que ella se dirigía hacia su casa, a sabiendas de que Edward, esta vez si estaría allí, ella no podía evitar sentirse un poco nerviosa. Cuando ella pensaba en ello, la última vez que ellos estuvieron juntos fue la antigua casa de los Cullen in Forks.

Ella trato de suprimir la emoción que se levantaba en ella, cuando caminaba junto a Emmett hacia la casa. Bella no quería sentirse de esta manera, especialmente cuando Rosalie estaba supuesta a estar ahí. A ella le daba pavor el tener que verla junto a Edgard como pareja. Ella prefería sacarse los ojos con una cuchara oxidada.

Una vez llegaron, las cosas pasaron en un completo sopetón. Los padres de Alice y Edward, Dr. Carlisle y Esme, solo estuvieron el tiempo suficiente para ver la llegada de Emmett y Bella, luego se fueron a cenar para luego asistir a la obra Aida en el Seattle Opera House.

Después que ellos se fueron, Alice hizo que todos se reunieran en la cocina para preparar sus sándwiches. Bella estaba un poco sorprendida de que ellos comieran el rincón del desayuno en vez de en el comedor. Alice usualmente convertía cualquier cosa en un gran evento, pero Bella comprendió que lo dicho por Edward, en cuanto a Alice queriendo hacer las cosas simples, era cierto.

Ella se sentía nerviosa al tener que estar junto a Rosalie y Edward, pero Jasper se las ingenió para hacerla relajarse. Durante la cena, él la mantuvo entretenida con diferentes trivias sobre la Guerra Civil, lo cual ella descubrió era un pasatiempo para él. Siempre que había un vacio en la conversación, no había incomodidad. Jasper era realmente bueno con pequeñas pláticas.

Después que terminaron de cenar, ellos se movieron al Salón Familiar. Emmett ya se tenía que irse a su trabajo y Bella notó cuan reacio él estaba a irse. Cuando ella lo siguió afuera para decir adiós, ella lo cachó dándole una última mirada a Rosalie antes de salir por la puerta delantera.

Ella no tuvo tiempo para analizar ese detalle ya que Alice estaba llamándola para que regresara al salón familiar. Sin duda, para asegurarse de ella no regañara a Emmett al salir.

Ellos habían sacado el Scrabble, para cuando Bella regresó al salón familiar. Bella en realidad disfrutaba el juego y estaba ansiosa por jugar. Mientras jugaban, la conversación se centralizó en detalles inconsecuentes sobre el trabajo, la boda y la escuela.

Ella se enteró de que Rosalie era Corredora de Caros Raros. Ella viajaba frecuentemente para reunirse con clientes potenciales y evaluar los carros que habían sido restaurados. _Grandioso_, pensó Bella. No solamente Rosalie era hermosa, pero que ella era experta en autos. _Emmett estará interesado en ese detallito, _pensó.

Ella sabía que Jasper y Edward se había conocido en Berkeley, pero ella también sabía que Jasper se graduó y se dedicó en la publicidad. El trabajaba de forma independiente y era aparentemente muy exitoso. El tenía habilidad para entender a la audiencia, haciendo los productos de sus clientes más atractivos para los consumidores.

Bella ya sabía lo que Alicia hacía. Lo que ella no sabía es que Alice viajaba entre Seattle, New York, y San Francisco para no solamente mantenerse al día en su trabajo, si no para mantener su relación con Jasper. Jasper vivía en California del Norte, pero ellos estaban todavía por decidir donde vivirían una vez casados. Jasper admitió que él podía hacer su trabajo desde cualquier lugar, pero como Alice era compradora para Nordtro, ella estaba limitada a lugares que estuviera actualizados en cuanto a moda. Si ella quería quedarse en los Estados Unidos, la ciudad de New York era el lugar indicado.

Bella se preguntaba cómo le iba a Edward, pero no se atrevió a preguntar. Era como si Alice pudiera leer su mente, y de repente le pregunto a Edward, "¿Y, cómo está el trabajo?

Bella enfocó su atención en sus fichas, pero en realidad no miraba las letras. Ella quería absolver cada detalle de la vida de Edward en ese momento.

Cuando Edward se enteró que el Dr. Pruisner iba a enseñar en Berkeley, el se trasfirió para allá con la esperanza de trabajar con él. Sucedió que, después que Edward se graduó, el continuó trabajando con el Dr. Pruisner quien era profesor en virología. El estaba impresionado con Edward, y después de graduarse, el Dr. Prusiner le ofreció una posición en su equipo de investigación.

"¿Entonces, tu investigas virus?" Preguntó Bella.

"Se podría decir, si." Edward puso sus fichas en la mesa.

"¿Tienes planificado asistir a la escuela de medicina?" Bella bajó la mirada hacia sus fichas.

El movió un hombro de arriba hacia abajo. "No sé".

"¿Por qué no?"

"Es que no creo que quiera ser doctor."

"No dejes que papá te escuche decir eso." Dijo Alice.

¿Por qué no?" Preguntó Bella.

"Estoy más interesado en la investigación."

¿Entonces, qué estas estudiando?" Bella preguntó.

El dudó antes de contestar, "estoy estudiando hematología."

Bella, quien miraba a sus fichas, levantó la mirada. "¿Qué es eso?"

Rosalie dijo, "es el estudio de la sangre".

Edward le dio a Rosalie una mirada profunda. "Es un poco más complicado que eso."

Sorprendida, Bella se volvió hacia Edward. "¿Tu estudias la sangre?"

Edward miró a Rosalie quien suspiró y dijo, "para ser más precisos, es el estudio de la sangre y sus desordenes."

"Oh", Bella continuó estudiando sus fichas.

Rosalie continuó, "Edward tiene un interés inusual en los desordenes de la sangre. Ahora mismo él no puede decidir si quiere o no enfocar sus investigaciones en diabetes tipo I o el virus de VIH.

Edward dijo, "Ambos son igualmente fascinantes."

El estaba por entrar en detalles de cómo cada virus atacaba la sangre cuando Rosalie levantó una mano, "No saques al genio, por favor."

Edward abrió su boca y la cerró.

Por primera vez en la noche, Bella se tomó un minuto para mirar realmente a Rosalie y Edward. Ella se las ingenió para evitar verlos ser una pareja durante la cena, enfocándose en su conversación con Jasper.

Ellos se sentaron todos, alrededor de un otomán de cuero cuadrado, el cual usaron como mesa, mientras jugaban su juego. Edward y Rosalie estaban sentados uno al lado del otro. Bella estaba agradecida por eso; ella apenas podía tolerarlos sentados así de cerca. Ella no creía poseer el estomago suficiente para verlos mientras ellos tuvieran algún tipo de contacto físico.

Ella miró disimuladamente a Rosalie quien estaba concentrada en sus fichas en el tablero. Rosalie estaba enfocada en el juego lo cual sorprendió a Bella.

¿Cómo podía ella prestar atención a un juego cuando Edward estaba tan cerca, al alcance de su brazo? Bella no creía ser capaz de mantener sus manos fuera de Edward si él fuera su novio.

Bella miró hacia abajo a sus fichas y luego le dio una mirada tentativa a Edward. El estaba estudiando sus fichas también, pero levantó la mirada hacia ella al mismo tiempo, sus ojos entraron en contacto brevemente. Ella vertió la mirada rápidamente y continuo su atención fija en sus fichas nuevamente.

Para un extraño, Edward y Rosalie parecían estar un poco desinteresados el uno en el otro, pero eso era difícil de creer. Bella se imaginó que ellos eran del tipo de pareja que sólo no era muy cariñoso en público.

La voz de Alice sacó a Bella de sus observaciones. "Yo pienso que Edward está indeciso porque el disfruta realmente el trabajar con el Dr. Pruisner, pero él fue contactado por el CDC para una posición con ellos.

Bella miró a Edward. "¿Acaso no está el CDC en Atlanta?"

"Si." El la miró.

"¿Entonces, tú te podrías mudar a Atlanta?"

"Aún no lo sé."

Hubo un silencio tenso. Entonces Jasper dijo, "Yo creo que voy a tirar la toalla. Todo lo que me queda es X, Q and L.

Alice dijo, "¡Vamos a ver una película!" Ella se dirigió al sistema de entretenimiento y abrió la compuerta que guardaba la colección de DVD.

"Vengo rápido. Tengo que usar el baño." Bella se levantó y caminó hacia la cocina. Ella se dirigió, a través de la cocina, pasando por el cuarto de lavado para llegar al baño.

Después de terminar, Bella salió del baño y sacó su teléfono celular de su bolsillo. Ella tenía dos mensajes de texto. Uno era de Jacob y el otro era de Ángela.

Ella abrió el mensaje de Jacob.

_Hola Bella, estoy de regreso. ¿Aún estamos en pies para mañana?_

Ella le devolvió el mensaje.

_¡Hola! ¡WB! Tengo planes por la noche, pero podemos hacer algo en la tarde. Te llamare mañana._

Ella se rio para sí. Jacob se había pasado la mayor parte de la semana en Oregón. El estaba reconstruyendo un Mustang 1965. El viajó hasta Oregón porque alguien tenía las partes que él necesitaba. El había estado trabajando en el caro por un año y para Bella no parecía estar muy cerca de terminar, pero Jacob le aseguraba que ya estaba casi terminado.

Eso era una de las cosas que ella amaba de Jacob; su optimismo infalible. Ella había conocido a Jacob desde su último año de escuela secundaria, pero ellos no se hicieron amigos sino hasta que ella se mudó a Seattle. Jacob rechazó una beca deportiva en la Universidad de Washington por que su padre sufrió un derrame. Jacob se quedó atrás para ayudar a su padre a recuperarse. Billy se recuperó, en su gran mayoría, pero a veces necesita a un bastón para que le asista al caminar.

Billy jamás se recuperó de la culpa que sentía por retrasar a su hijo como él lo llamaba, pero Jacob nunca lo vio de esa manera. La familia siempre va primero y Jacob rechazó esa oportunidad y se enfocó en ir al Colegio Universitario de la Comunidad en Forks. Después de terminar un Certificado, el solicitó en Evegreen State College en Olimpia, donde él hizo la concentración de Biología con énfasis en comportamiento animal. Después de un semestre, Jacob decidió que él ya había terminado con la escuela. El trabajaba a medio tiempo para un hombre que necesitaba restaurar un Cadilac Sedan 1953. Después de terminar con el carro, Jacob ganó gran reputaron como restaurador de carros.

Jacob se mudó a Seattle por que le era más fácil por su trabajo, pero Bella sospechaba que era por ella. Billy lo apoyó en la mudanza y eventualmente Jacob mudó a su padre con él. Ellos abrieron Black's porque Billy necesitaba un propósito y Jacob pensó que sería un buen negocio en el cual invertir el dinero que obtenía restaurando los carros.

Durante este periodo, Bella y Jacob se convirtieron en amigos cercanos. Bella pasaba muchas tardes en el garaje de Jacob mientras él trabajaba. Cuando ellos empezaron a salir, Bella fue clara sobre que ellos solo serian amigo, pero eso no detuvo a Jacob de tratar de sobrepasar los límites de su amistad.

Hubo un tiempo en su relación cuando ellos si cruzaron las líneas de la amista. Bella no le gustaba lamentarse por ello. Ella fue rápida en establecer los límites una vez más y Jacob no volvió a presionar.

Eso pasó hace dos años y ellos jamás hablaron al respecto, pero aún eran buenos amigos. Bella estaba entusiasmada por pasar tiempo con él.

Le envío el mensaje a Jacob y luego abrió el de Ángela. Bella pensó que Ángela estaba sólo confirmando sus planes para mañana a la noche.

Leyó el mensaje de Ángela.

_Llámame lo más pronto posible. Tengo que hablarte de algo._

Bella espío desde la cocina hacia la sala y vio que aún estaban intentando decidir la película que verían. Salió por la puerta trasera hacia el porche y llamó a Ángela.

Ángela atendió en el primer timbre.

Bella dijo, "¡Hola, Ángela! ¿Qué pasa? Recién vi tu mensaje. Mi celular estaba apagado porque estaba en la casa de los Cullen."

"Oh. ¡Wow! ¿Cómo van las cosas? ¿Está Edward allí?", preguntó.

"Bien. De hecho, aún estoy aquí"

"¿Y?" Ángela apenas ocultó su emoción.

"¿Y qué?"

"¿Cómo está Edward?"

Bella suspiró. "Bien, y también lo está su hermosa novia."

"Oh, lo siento"

"Si. Además, Emmett se fue a trabajar así que estoy estancada."

"Te ofrecería irte a buscar, pero de hecho estoy en camino a Forks."

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo malo?"

"Mamá se lastimó la cadera, así que deberá guardar reposo por un tiempo. Voy para ayudar con la casa y con mis hermanos."

"Lo siento. ¿Estará ella bien?"

"Si. Estaba afuera trabajando en el jardín y se tropezó con una raíz. Creo que ella está más molesta con ella misma que otra cosa."

"¿Hay algo que yo pueda hacer?"

"No, pero no estoy segura de cuánto tiempo estaré en Forks."

"Oh."

"Quiero decir, estaré a tiempo antes de que Emmett se vaya para su conferencia-"

Bella juró. "Me olvidé de eso. ¿Es la próxima semana?"

Ángela rio. "Si. Ya sé que dije que me quedaría contigo mientras Emmett está fuera de la ciudad, pero no creo que pueda."

"No, por supuesto que no. Debes estar con tu mamá."

"Gracias. Realmente lo siento."

"No te preocupes."

Hablaron durante unos minutos antes de despedirse. Bella se sentó en las escaleras del porche. De ninguna manera Emmett la iba a dejar quedarse sola en casa por una semana. Acababa de convencerlo que la dejara salir a correr en las noches. Eso había tomado meses de persuasión. No había forma de que ella pudiera convencerlo antes de que se fuera que ella estaría bien estando sola en casa por una semana.

Pensó en llamar a Emmett para avisarle lo que había sucedido con Ángela, pero declinó. Debía sostener el argumento de que estaría bien sola por una semana.

"Hey. ¡Ahí estas!"

Bella giró para ver a Alice saliendo hacia el porche. Dijo, "Nos estábamos preguntando qué había pasado contigo."

"Lo siento, debía hacer una llamada."

Alice se sentó en la silla a su lado. "¿Está todo bien?"

"Si"

Alice levantó una ceja en su dirección.

"No." Bella cayó sobre su silla y le contó su predicamento.

Luego de que terminó, Alice preguntó, "Bella tienes 23 años. ¿De qué se preocupa Emmett?"

"Es una combinación de él y papá. La única razón por la cual ellos me dejaron mudarme a Seattle es porque iba a vivir con Emmett. Ellos piensan que una catástrofe va a suceder si me dejan sola."

"Habla de sobreprotección"

"¡Lo sé! ¿Sabes lo que Emmett le dijo hoy a Edward?" Ella no esperó a que Alice respondiera. "Que si él un día se mete en una pelea, el querría estar de mi lado. ¿Puedes creerlo?

Alice sacudió la cabeza.

"¿Si él está tan confiado en mis habilidades para pelear, porqué no puede dejarme quedar en casa sola por una semana?

Alice se encogió de hombros.

"¿Y sabes cuál es la peor parte de esto? No importa cuánto trate de convencerlo que estaré bien por mi cuenta, papá es el que tiene la palabra final en el asunto, y tendré que volver a Forks mientras Emmett no está."

"Charlie no haría eso."

"Si, si lo haría." Bella exhaló un frustrado suspiro. "No quiero perderme mis clases y mi trabajo solo porque mi hermano y mi padre no me dejan vivir mi vida."

"Estoy segura de que ellos solo están preocupados por tu bienestar."

"¡Alice! Es fascismo."

Alice no pudo evitar que una risita escapara de sus labios.

Luego de un momento, Bella se sintió desinflada. "Lo siento. No debí haberme desquitado contigo."

"No hay problema." Se estiró y le dio a Bella una palmadita en la rodilla.

"¿Qué están haciendo aquí?" Edward estaba parado en la puerta.

Alice miró a su hermano. "Bella está molesta."

Edward se acercó un paso hacia el porche. "¿Por que?"

"No es nada. Estoy bien."

Alice dijo, "Quizás tenga que volver a Forks por una semana mientras Emmett está fuera de la ciudad."

Edward miró a Bella. "¿Estabas planeando en visitar a tu papá?"

"No." Bella cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho.

Bella no iba a elaborar, así que Alice le explicó la situación de Bella.

Luego de un momento, Edward dijo, "Parce que Emmett no ha cambiado en lo que respecta a tu seguridad."

Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

"Es realmente una lástima porque ella tiene responsabilidades con la escuela y el trabajo." Alice dijo mirando a su hermano.

"No se preocupen, chicos. Trataré de convencer a Emmett de que estaré bien, pero…" ella sabía que era una causa perdida. Emmett empacaría sus maletas mientras su papá la esperaba afuera en su camioneta.

Alice dijo, "Te ofrecería quedarme contigo, Bella, pero me voy el martes a New York. Tengo que hacer unas cosas para el trabajo y la boda."

Por un momento, Bella estaba optimista, pero cuando escuchó que Alice se iría tan pronto, no creyó que Emmett o Charlie aceptarían. Ellos amaban a Alice, pero si ella no se iba a quedar con Bella toda la semana, entonces no importaba.

"¿Por qué simplemente no se queda aquí?"

Alice y Bella miraron a Edward.

"Si, pero Alice dijo que se iría el jueves." dijo Bella.

"Si, pero yo todavía estaría aquí."

Alice sonrío. "Eso sería muy amable de tu parte, Edward."

Bella se sentó. "No, esperen."

"Estoy seguro de que Emmett estará de acuerdo.", dijo él.

"Charlie quizás no, pero hablaré con él." dijo Alice.

"No es como si fuéramos a estar completamente solos tampoco, papá y mamá estarán aquí." Edward dijo.

Esto calmó a Bella un poco, pero el arreglo todavía no se situaba bien con ella. Ella dijo, "Pero, no me siento cómoda imponiéndome ante tu familia por toda una semana."

Alice y Edward fueron rápidos en responderle que no sería una imposición.

Bella estaba renuente a acceder. La idea de pasar una semana con Edward era emocionante y desalentadora a la vez. Las cosas entre ellos dos parecían estar bien en la superficie, pero estaba esa tensión que le costaba tanto ignorar. Ella aún no sabía por qué él se volvió tan distante con ella todos esos años y luego por que cortó todo contacto con ella.

Pero Bella tampoco podía negar que pasar toda una semana con Edward era su idea de 'apple pie a la mode' (_Canción Apple pie a la mode de Destiny's Child_). Su boca estaba salivando ante las potenciales situaciones que ellos-

"¿Bella?"

"¿Eh?" Levantó la vista para ver que Alice se había ido y que Edward se había sentado en su lugar. "¿Dónde está Alice?"

"Se fue a hablar con Charlie."

"Pero aún no le he dicho a Emmett."

Una esquina de su boca se levantó. "Alice se imaginó que si Charlie accedía primero, Emmett tendría que acceder también."

Ella se sentó en su silla. "Pero aún no he aceptado."

"Alice creyó que tu habías aceptado."

Alice debía haberle leído el pensamiento sobre 'Apple pie a la mode'.

"Pero," ahora estaba desesperada por una excusa. "¿Qué hay de Rosalie?"

"¿Qué pasa con ella?"

Ella lo miró sorprendida. Luego dijo. "Estoy segura de que a ella no le gustará este acuerdo."

"A ella no le importará."

"Tú no sabes eso."

"Confía en mí."

"¿De verdad eres así de cerrado?"

Él la miró sorprendido.

Bella siguió. "¿Me estás diciendo que ella va a estar de acuerdo de que pases toda una semana completamente solo con otra mujer?"

El entendimiento emergió en Edward y dijo, "Ella no se preocupará."

"¿Cómo puedes-" Y ahí el entendimiento la golpeó. Por supuesto que Rosalie no estaría preocupada. Rosalie era la versión femenina del pastel de manzana. Cuando se compara con Rosalie, Bella se sentía como la versión femenina de esos pobres pasteles de limones que uno podía conseguir en una gasolinera. "Si, supongo que no."

"Entonces, ¿Te quedarás?" preguntó él.

Bella se paró y puso su celular en su bolsillo trasero. "No es como si tuviera otra opción." Caminó de vuelta hacia la casa.

Edward la siguió detrás. "No quiero que sientas que te estamos obligando a quedarte."

Ambos estaban en la cocina. Bella giró y lo miró. "Déjame ver, volver a Forks y quedarme con Charlie o quedarme aquí contigo. Dios. Creo que preferiría tomar la opción tres la cual es cortarme las piernas con un cuchillo de mantequilla."

Se giró para volver a la sala, pero Edward la tomó del brazo. "¿Por qué estás tan molesta? Creí que estarías feliz de quedarte aquí."

Bella entrecerró los ojos. "¿Te refieres a que debería estar feliz de pasar tiempo contigo porque no te he visto en los últimos siete años?

"Eso no es lo que yo-"

"¿O quizás debería estar _agradecida?_" había veneno en su última palabra.

Edward se encogió ante su tono y dijo, "Bella, me has malentendido a propósito."

"¿De verdad? Porque hace siete años tú dejaste muy claro que no querías tener nada que ver conmigo y ahora debo actuar como si estuviera emocionada porque tengo el privilegio de pasar tiempo contigo."

"¿Eso es lo que crees?"

"¿Qué más se supone que debo pensar, Edward? Tú fuiste quien decidió terminar con nuestra amistad. Luego te fuiste y no te vi nunca más. Luego, de repente en cuestión de días, te he visto más veces de lo que te he visto en los últimos siete años, y tu actúas como si todo fuera igual."

"No fue mi intención herirte."

Bella alejó su brazo. Casi lo niega, pero cuál sería el punto.

"¿Todo está bien?" Rosalie estaba de pie en la puerta.

Bella sintió que se humedecían sus ojos, pero pestañeó para retener las lágrimas. "Quiero irme a casa."

"Bella-"dijo Edward.

Ella levantó una mano. "No me siento bien. Me gustaría que _Alice_ me llevara a casa."

Rosalie miró a Bella y luego a Edward. Bella se había alejado de Edward y miraba a cualquier lado excepto a Rosalie o Edward. Edward miraba a Bella con una expresión de dolor.

"De acuerdo. Ella está en la sala con Jasper." Rosalie se hizo a un lado.

Bella los dejó rápidamente solos en la cocina. Encontró a Alice y Jasper en la sala, sentados juntos en el sillón.

"¿Bella, estás lista-" Alice tomó una mirada de Bella y se puso de pie. "¿Qué pasó? ¿Cuál es el problema?"

"No me siento bien. Me gustaría irme a casa. ¿Me llevarías?

Alice se acercó un paso. "Creí que-"

Jasper puso una mano en el hombro de Alice.

Unos segundos después, Alice dijo, "Por supuesto, Te llevaré a casa."

Bella caminó hacia la puerta con una velocidad inusual. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, Edward se unió a ellas, pero Rosalie no estaba a la vista.

"Bella, déjame llevarte a casa." dijo él.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

Jasper se inclinó y le susurró algo a Edward. Él lucía como si fuera a decir algo a Jasper, pero se lo aguantó. La miró y dijo, "Buenas noches, Bella."

"Buenas noches." dio la vuelta y Alice la siguió.

El viaje a casa fue silencioso. Bella estaba agradecida de que Alice no la interrogara. Cuando estacionaron en la casa, Bella desabrochó su cinturón de seguridad y estaba a punto de agradecer a Alice, pero Alice puso una mano sobre su brazo para detenerla.

Alice dijo, "Lamento que no te sientas bien."

"Voy a estar bien."

"Si tú no puedes estar para tu vestido de dama de honor, lo entenderé."

Mierda. Pensó. "¿Es este fin de semana?"

"Sí, el domingo."

Era viernes. "Debería estar bien para entonces."

Después de un momento, dijo, "También hablé con Emmett."

Miró a Alice.

"Charlie está bien con que tu permanezcas en nuestra casa, y Emmett también."

Vaciló antes de que ella digiera "¿Está bien?"

"Si." Pero Bella no sonaba como si lo hiciera.

"Entonces ya que Emmett se marcha temprano el lunes, el dijo que era una buena idea que después de lo de tu vestido de dama de honor, tú puedas ir a nuestra casa."

"Pero eso no es necesario. Puedo ir el lunes por la tarde."

"Dijo que se sentiría mejor sabiendo que estarías con nosotros antes de irse."

Bella dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás en la cabecera de su asiento.

"Yo puedo cancelar mi viaje a Nueva York si esto lo haría más fácil para ti."

Bella miró a Alice. "Oh, no. ¡No hagas eso! Sé que es realmente importante para ti terminar con ese trabajo. Y estoy segura que deseas ultimar los detalles finales de la boda también."

"Esas cosas pueden esperar." Ella quito el cabello de la cara de Bella. "Sabes que eres mi persona favorita en el mundo."

Bella se rio. "Entonces, ¿Por qué soy solamente tu Madrina de Boda?"

Alice sonrió y dijo, "Rosalie es la hermana de Jasper. Es una especie de hecho que ella sería mi Madrina de Boda."

"Bien, voy a recordarlo cuando sea mi turno para casarse."

"Voy a ser tu dama de honor principal." Ella dijo con un tono de es-un-hecho.

"¿No somos un poco confiadas?"

Alice la miró con expresión seria. "Soy la hermana de Edward, así que es un hecho que yo sea tu Madrina de Boda."

Bella abrió y cerró la boca varias veces.

Alice se inclino y dijo: "Las cosas van a aclararse por sí mismas."

Bella retuvo las lágrimas que amenazaban con extenderse. "Alice, por favor, no bromees sobre eso."

"¿Desde cuándo yo bromeo acerca de cosas como estas?"

Bella dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso. "Ustedes los Cullens serán mi muerte."

Alice se rió.

Se despidieron entre sí y Bella subió las escaleras hacia su casa. Fue directamente a su habitación, se desnudó y se quedó solo en su ropa interior, y se metió en la cama. Cuando su cabeza tocó la almohada, ella se durmió inmediatamente. Era un sueño intranquilo, porque incluso en sus sueños, no podía escapar de la expresión de dolor en la cara de Edward cuando salió de su casa.

/&/

Edward abrió la puerta de su dormitorio, esperando solo caer en la cama y olvidar la mirada en los ojos de Bella cuando salió de la casa. A solo unos metros de su habitación vio a Rosalie sentada en su cama en pijama.

_Mierda_, pensó. Se olvidó que ella se quedaba en su habitación para mantener las apariencias.

Rosalie bajó su libro. "¿Qué paso? ¿Hablaste con ella antes de que se fuera?"

Se acercó a su cama y se sentó en el lado vacio. "No. No llegué a hablar con ella."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Jasper no creía que fuera buena idea. El podría decir que ella estaba muy enojada."

"Caray, yo podía ver eso."

"Rosalie," dijo en un tono de advertencia."

"Lo siento. Es solamente… una extraña situación."

"Si."

Dejó el libro en la mesita de noche. "¿Vas a decirle?"

Miró a Rosalie. "¿Estás de acuerdo con ello?"

Ella sonrió y dijo: "Quiero que seas feliz, Edward."

"¿Qué hay de Jasper y Alice?"

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Creo que deben aprender a vivir con esa decepción." Luego agregó: "Además, creo que están sospechando sobre nosotros".

"¿Qué te hace decir eso?"

Rosalie dijo: "Ellos jamás habían dicho nada, pero el día de hoy, Alice dijo que estaba sorprendida de que hubiera traído mis cosas a tu habitación".

"Entonces, creo que la farsa ya no sirve." Una de las cejas de Edward se curveó. "Pero, ¿Y tú? ¿Serás capaz-"

Ella levantó la mano. "Voy a estar bien. Soy una chica grande. Puedo manejarlo. Era más fácil usarte como una excusa".

Después de un momento, una pequeña sonrisa se deslizó en sus labios. "Además, nunca mencionaste que Emmett es lindo."

Edward abrió los ojos como platos. "¿Crees que Emmett es lindo?"

Se encogió de hombros.

El dijo: "No pensé que fuera tu tipo".

Ella se rió. "Yo no lo creo tampoco."

Después de un momento, Rosalie dijo, "Bella parece estar bien".

"Ella lo es".

"Espero que funcione".

"Realmente he hecho las cosas un lío."

"Bueno, tienes toda una semana para resolverlo".

Edward se recostó en la cabecera. "Si, si no me rompe en pedazos en primer lugar. No creo que ella siquiera me quiera de esa manera".

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Bueno, todos crecimos juntos. Estoy seguro que ella me ve como un tipo de figura de hermano".

"No sé".

"¿Qué?"

"Ella no te miraba como si fueras su hermano".

Volvió la cabeza para mirar a Rosalie. "¿De qué estás hablando?"

Rosalie levantó las manos. "Sólo estoy diciendo lo que vi."

Después de un momento, Edward dijo, "Así que ¿Puedo tener mi cuarto otra vez?"

Rosalie fingió estar en shock. "¿Estas echándome?"

El sonrió. "Puedes dormir en la habitación de invitados".

"Ya me he cambiado a mi pijama".

Miró su camisón. Era una tela de algodón blanco puro, tenía finos tirantes que caían justo encima de la rodilla.

Rosalie examinó su pijama casual.

"Hey, tu tuviste oportunidad cariño." Dijo Rosalie.

Edward se rió. "No te preocupes. Me voy." Agarró un par de pantalones de pijama antes de salir de su habitación. "Buenas noches, Rosalie".

"Buenas noches, Edward".

Cerró la puerta y se fue camino abajo. Se dio cuenta que Jasper y Alice estaban ya en cama, así que cuando llegó a la sala familiar, se sorprendió al ver a Jasper en el sofá, repasando los canales de televisión.

Sin levantar la vista, Jasper dijo, "Hey, Edward".

Dudó antes de decir: "Hey". Tiró su pijama en el sillón del sofá y se sentó al lado de Jasper.

Se sentaron en silencio durante unos segundos, mientras que Jasper repasaba los canales y finalmente lo dejó en un infomercial sobre un colchón de regulable.

"La parte donde saltan en la cama con la copa de vino es bastante buena," Dijo Jasper.

Edward miro a Jasper. "Uh, está bien".

"Le da al público la impresión de que en esa cama realmente podría tener una buena noche de sueño".

Edward no pudo evitar sonreír.

Después de que vieron una bola de bolos que se dejaba caer sobre el colchón, Jasper dijo, "Me gusta Bella".

Miró a Jasper.

Jasper continúo. "Ella me escuchaba cuando hablaba cosas de la Guerra Civil".

"Probablemente lo encontró interesante".

"Creo que si" Jasper puso el control remoto de la TV abajo. "Entonces, ¿Estarás durmiendo en el sofá esta noche?".

Edward vaciló antes de decir: "Me iba dormir en la habitación de huéspedes".

"¿Rosalie se molesto?".

"Yo no lo creo",

Jasper pensó por un minuto. "No pienso que lo estaría".

"¿Es…" Edward pasó los dedos por su cabello. "Me gusta Rosalie, pero no de esa manera".

"Lo sé"

Sorprendido, Edward dijo, "¿Lo sabías?"

"No creí que fuera tu tipo". Miro a Edward cuya boca estaba entreabierta. "Además, hay esa cosa con Bella".

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Tú sabes"

Edward abrió la boca, pero Jasper lo interrumpió. "No te preocupes. No se lo diré a nadie".

"¿Qué estas-"

"Está bien, Edward".

"Pero-"

Jasper le dio una palmada en el hombro. "Las vibraciones que emiten cuando te encuentras cerca de ella, es difícil _no_ darse cuenta".

Edward se frotó la parte de atrás de su cuello y tragó. Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, Alice entró a la habitación.

Edward se levantó.

"¿Dónde está mamá y papá?" Preguntó.

"Aún están fuera," dijo Jasper.

Alice miró a Edward. "Creí que estabas dormido".

Sacudió la cabeza. "¿Cómo está Bella?"

Alice miró a Edward por un minuto antes de decir, "No muy bien".

"Tal vez debería ir a hablar con ella." Dio un paso adelante, pero Alice levantó la mano.

"Está durmiendo ahora".

Edward dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

Alice continuó: "Ella empezará su estadía aquí desde el domingo",

Las cejas de Edward se levantaron. "¿Cómo conseguiste que-"

Ella se encogió de hombros. "No importa. Pensé que deberías saber".

Cuando se volvió a subir, Edward dijo, "Alice, espera". Se dio la vuelta y el continuó, "Gracias".

Echó la cabeza hacia un lado. "Sólo asegúrate de no desperdiciar esta oportunidad. Has tenido más que el tiempo suficiente para darte cuenta de las cosas."

"Alice"

Sacudió la cabeza. "No tienes que explicar nada. Yo estaba feliz cuando tu y Rosalie comenzaron a salir, pero sólo porque creía que tú eras feliz".

"Entonces, estás de acuerdo con-"

Besó a su hermano en la mejilla. "Simplemente no arruines este momento". Ella se volvió y se acercó a la escalera.

Jasper se puso de pie y siguió a Alice. "Buenas noches, Edward".

"Buenas noches".

Él se sentó en el sofá y tomó el control remoto. Después de un minuto de cambiar de un tirón los canales, apagó el televisor- Cogió sus pijama y se fue a la habitación de huéspedes. Se deslizó fuera de su ropa y se puso su pijama. Cuando Edward entró en la cama, la frescura de las sábanas en su piel hacía difícil conciliar el sueño. Pero una vez que lo hizo, los recuerdos de Bella en el garaje y el saco de boxeo se reproducían en su mente.

En lugar de aplicar un ungüento para los nudillos maltratados, soñó que él los besó.

* * *

Hola: Las chicas y yo estamos muy feliz con la aceptación que ha tenido esta historia entre ustedes y queremos reiterarles nuestro agradecimiento por sus "reviews" y a todos aquellos que nos han añadido a sus "Story Alert" y "Favorite Alerts" Nos vemos el próximo domingo.

**Atte**:_ MsInesCullen_, _day78 _& _Meriba_


	4. Prefiero irme que sufrir esto

_Crepúsculo y sus personajes pertenecen a , este Fic pertenece a __jennlynnfs__, nosotras solo nos adjudimos a traducirlo._

* * *

**Capitulo 4. "Prefiero irme que sufrir esto".**

_Don't want to be your monkey wrench_

_One more indecent accident_

_I'd rather leave than suffer this_

_I'll never be your monkey wrench_

"Monkey Wrench" by Foo Fighters

La luz de la mañana entraba por la ventana del dormitorio de Bella, golpeándola justo en la cara. Se giró a un lado, pero el sol estaba llenando asiduamente toda su habitación. La idea de chequear la hora no tenía ningún atractivo, pero no lo pudo evitar cuando su celular timbró. Era Monkey Wrench de Foo Fighters.

Bella no podía dejar de sonreír y contestó el teléfono. "Hola, Jacob."

"Hey, Bella. Esperé por tu llamada. "

Bella miró la hora en su teléfono. Ella puso los ojos en blanco. "Jacob, son apenas las ocho de la mañana."

"Dijiste que haríamos algo está tarde."

"Si, por la tarde. Es de mañana ahora mismo."

Se echó a reír. "Bueno, ya que estás levantada, yo solo -"

"No. Me voy a volver a dormir".

"Bella-"

"Jacob, te llamo en un par de horas."

"Pero-"

Ella colgó el teléfono y lo dejó caer en el suelo. Entonces tomó una de sus almohadas y se cubrió la cabeza. No era una persona mañanera.

Para nada.

* * *

/ & /

Emmett cogió la cafetera y llenó una taza alta. Tomó su café negro. Puso otras cosas que se diluían en la cafeína. La noche anterior, él terminó quedándose hasta más tarde en el trabajo porque alguien o algunas personas pensaron que sería divertido llenar los árboles del parque de papel higiénico. No había sido la gran cosa si hubiera sido solo un árbol. Pero él y los guardabosques encontraron otros árboles cubiertos en diferentes partes del parque.

Bebió un sorbo de café y se lamentó por el hecho de que, aunque los culpables fueran desmembrados en piezas, aún sería un castigo sencillo.

Si él era honesto consigo mismo, Emmett estaba de mal humor porque tuvo que dejar la casa de los Cullen la noche anterior. Nunca le envidio nada a Edward, pero al diablo si él no podía evitar sentir un poco de envidia al ver que él consiguió alguien tan asombrosa como Rosalie.

Su taza de café estaba casi vacía y estaba empezando a sentirse humano de nuevo, cuando oyó que llamaban a la puerta. Bella mencionó algo acerca de salir con Jacob. Emmett no le sorprendería que él se presentara tan temprano. El muchacho estaba más ansioso que un golden retriever (N: Es una raza de perro).

Tenía que tener una charla con Bella acerca de darle alas.

Emmett dejó su taza sobre el mostrador y fue a abrir la puerta.

Estaba a punto de lanzarle un discurso acerca de cómo el amanecer no era una hora razonable para visitar a las personas, cuando abrió la puerta y vio que no era Jacob sino Edward.

"Uh, hey," dijo Emmett.

Edward se pasó los dedos por el cabello. "Hey."

Emmett se hizo a un lado y Edward entró.

"¿Café?"Fueron a la cocina.

"No, estoy bien".

Emmett se sirvió otra taza de café y tomó un sorbo.

"¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?" Preguntó Edward.

Sacudió la cabeza. "Tuve que limpiar un montón de papel higiénico."

Edward se rió. "¿Acaso debí preguntar?"

"Creo que es el costo por todas las veces que empapelábamos el inodoro."

Edward dijo, "Lo siento".

Emmett se encogió de hombros y tomó otro sorbo de café. Luego dijo: "¿Cómo está Rosalie?"

"Bien." Entonces recordó lo que ella había dicho acerca de Emmett. "Entonces, ¿qué piensas de ella?"

"Eres un bastardo con suerte".

Edward soltó una risita. "Ella es genial".

"¿Genial?" Emmett puso su taza de café hacia abajo. "Ella es el pastel de chocolate, chocolate caliente y helado de vainilla".

Edward se olvidó de que los Swan's usaban los alimentos para descripciones superlativas. Cuando eran niños, Emmett se había enamorado de su madre, Esme, y dijo que era galletas de chispas de chocolate acabadas de salir del horno y un vaso de leche.

Edward dijo, "Así de mucho, ¿eh?"

Emmett se aclaró la garganta. "Lo siento".

"No. Está bien." Edward dijo cuidadosamente. "Yo diría que Rosalie es como un pastel de zanahoria para mí".

Emmett se estremeció. "¿Por qué dirías algo así?"

Edward vaciló antes de decir: "Tal vez porque Rosalie piensa también que soy un pastel de zanahoria."

Le tomó un minuto a él para que procesar la información, sus ojos se iluminaron. "¿Ustedes rompieron?"

Edward sonrió. "En realidad nunca... Sólo éramos amigos. "

"Entonces, ¿por qué dices que es tu novia? "

"Nunca dije que lo fuera".

Emmett iba a contradecirlo, pero no podía. En su lugar, se frotó la cara y bebió más café. Después de un momento, él se encogió de hombros y dijo: "Está bien".

Edward también se olvido de lo fácil que era apaciguar a Emmett.

"¿Es por eso que viniste para acá?" Preguntó Emmett.

"No, en realidad, Bella. . . ella dijo que se sentía enferma anoche y Alice la trajo de vuelta. "

Las cejas de Emmett se alzaron. "Ella ya estaba dormida cuando llegué a casa. No la chequeé." Salió de la cocina.

Al llegar al pie de la escalera, Edward dijo, "Antes de que subas, yo quería decirle por mismo a Bella acerca Rosalie."

Emmett miró la parte superior de la escalera y luego miró a Edward. "Está bien".

Edward dudó al no entender desde el principio que Emmett le estaba permitiendo subir a ver a Bella. Subió las escaleras.

Emmett dijo: "La segunda puerta a la derecha es la suya."

Edward se paró frente a la puerta del dormitorio de Bella durante unos segundos antes de tocar a la puerta. "¿Bella?" No hubo respuesta. Pensó que tal vez ella no estaba en su habitación. Abrió la puerta y se asomó.

Miró a su alrededor. Bella nunca fue del tipo de chicas que le gustan las flores y los unicornios. Había algunas fotos enmarcada en sus paredes. No había otras fotos, no había baratijas, no había chucherías o típicos artículos femeninos para decorar. Edward entró a su habitación y sostuvo la puerta abierta medio abierta.

Miró a la cama de Bella y al principio pareció deshecha, pero entonces él vio un brazo que sobresalía entre varias almohadas. Se alarmó cuando no pudo ver ningún otro movimiento. Dio dos pasos hacia la cama y le tocó el brazo. Estaba caliente.

Edward se acercó y movió la almohada que estaba sobre su cabeza. "¿Bella?"

Nada.

Puso su mano en su hombro y le dio una suave sacudida. "¿Bella?"

Esta vez, ella volteó y dijo: "Todavía no, Jacob. Todavía es demasiado temprano. "

Edward se detuvo. _Ella está esperando Jacob,_ pensó.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron. Ella dio a Edward una mirada fugaz y cerró los ojos otra vez.

"Bella, es Edward." Se aclaró la garganta. "No Jacob."

Bella abrió los ojos y lo miró. Cuando se dio cuenta que se trataba efectivamente de Edward y no de Jacob, se sentó en su cama.

"¿Edward?"Se apartó el pelo en su cara y se frotó el sueño de los ojos.

"Yo-" Los ojos de Edward se abrieron de golpe cuando él se dio cuenta que Bella no tenia ropa puesta.

Bella captó la dirección de donde Edward estaba mirando y se miró a sí misma. Ella vio que estaba vestida sólo con su ropa interior, por lo que le arrebató la sabana para ocultarse. Miró a su alrededor para buscar su ropa, pero estas estaban a los pies de Edward.

Ella maldijo y dijo: "¿Qué diablos pasó?" Ella se revisó bajo las cubiertas y encontró su sostén torcido en las sabanas. Dejó escapar otra cadena de maldiciones. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Ella estaba agradecida de que al menos tenía buena ropa interior.

"Emmett dijo que estaba bien. Vine a verte."Sus ojos se pasearon por toda ella.

Bella le dio una mirada incrédula.

Levantó sus manos. "No. Quiero decir, yo quería asegurarme de que estabas bien después de anoche." Esta vez tuvo el sentido común para voltear su mirada.

"¿Por qué no llamaste?"

"Lo hice. Pero estabas enterrada debajo de la almohada." Él sonaba arrepentido y estaba decidido a no mirarla, pero no pudo contenerse y dio una mirada a su dirección.

Se había levantado su sábana para cubrirse, pero la manera de Edward estaba mirando hizo Bella tuviera la sensación de que él sí vio algo. Sintió la luz de la mañana en la espalda y gruñó para sí misma, consciente de su cuerpo medio desnudo estuvo iluminado todo el tiempo.

_Genial,_ pensó.

Bella sintió morir una pequeña parte de ella. Con el brillo del sol de la mañana, no pudo haber ningún error.

Edward vio cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

"¿Bella?" Emmett llamó desde abajo. Se le oía subir las escaleras.

"Cierra la puerta." Bella saltó de la cama y trató de envolverse con la sabana.

"Pero-" Él hizo un movimiento hacia la puerta, pero no podía dejar de mirar Bella tratar de envolverse con la sábana.

"¡Edward, cierra la puerta!"

Ambos llegaron a la puerta, al mismo tiempo y la cerraron.

Unos segundos más tarde, Emmett estaba en la puerta diciendo: "¿Bella? ¿Está todo bien? "Bajó la voz. "¿Está Edward todavía ahí contigo?"

"Sí. Todo está bien. Sólo danos un minuto." Ella dijo a través de la puerta.

Todo estaba tranquilo por un momento antes de que Emmett dijera, "Umm Jacob está aquí. "

"¿Contigo?"

"No, abajo."

"Dile que se quede allí".

"¿Estás segura de que no me quieres que lo envíe a su casa?"

Bella puso los ojos en blanco. "No, sólo dile que espere."

"Está bien."

Una vez que oyó a Emmett bajar las escaleras, se volvió para mirar a Edward. Ella se sorprendió por el hecho de que él estaba mucho más cerca de lo que había pensado. Sostuvo la sabana más apretada contra su cuerpo.

Los ojos de Edward recorrieron los brazos desnudos de Bella y su cuello. Él dijo, "Lo siento. No sabía que estabas esperando a alguien. "

Si alguien le hubiera dicho la semana pasada que Edward Cullen estaría en su habitación y que ella estaría prácticamente desnuda, Bella habría muerto de tanto reír.

Ella lo miró y vio que sus ojos eran de color ámbar cálido. "¿Sólo viniste para checar que estaba bien?"

"Parecías bastante molesta ayer por la noche."

"Bueno, ahora estoy bien." Ella se dio cuenta de que podía oler a Edward. Olía a ropa limpia y algo más, que no podía identificar. Se detuvo antes de inclinarse y besar el espacio justo encima de la clavícula. En cambio, dio un paso atrás, pero sintió la puerta en la espalda. Su voz tembló un poco cuando dijo, "¿Qué quieres, Edward?"

Bella vio que varias emociones cruzaron el rostro de Edward. También notó que sus ojos se habían vuelto de un marrón chocolate. Él luchó con sus palabras. "He venido a hablar contigo".

"¿Sobre qué?"

Edward movió el cabello que estaba sobre su hombro izquierdo y dejo rozar las yemas de sus dedos contra su piel, mientras que su dedo pulgar rozaba el hueco de su cuello. Dejó que su mano descansara sobre su hombro.

Bella estaba segura de que su corazón iba a saltar fuera de su pecho si él continuaba tocándola. "¿Edward?" Ella no pudo evitar suspirar mientras decía su nombre. Tragó saliva. "¿De qué quieres hablar?"

"¿Qué?" Él sólo estaba preocupado por la curva de su cuello.

"Dijiste que viniste aquí a hablar conmigo ".

"Sí". Miró a sus labios.

El corazón de Bella estalló en su pecho. "Tal vez debería vestirme,", dijo.

"¿Vestirte?" Él frenó su mano.

"Esto es realmente difícil." Subió la sabana de la cama más arriba.

"Si hubiera sabido que prácticamente duermes desnuda, no habría-"

"Pero fue un accidente."

La esquina de su boca apareció. "¿Cómo fue esto un accidente?"

"Anoche, estaba demasiado cansada para cambiarme a mi pijama. Y tenía mi sostén, pero de alguna manera se salió."

Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

"No es gracioso." Ella entrecerró le los ojos.

"No sabía que tenías un problema para mantener la ropa puesta", dijo.

Bella lamió sus labios antes de que ella dijera: "Y tu pareces determinado a evitar que me ponga la ropa."

Tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. "¿Qué te hace decir eso?"

Bella le dirigió una mirada punzante. Le tomó un momento a Edward darse cuenta de que había puesto su mano en la puerta junto a la cabeza de Bella, por lo que su brazo estaba bloqueando la salida de Bella. Por otra parte estaba firmemente agarrando la cadera de Bella.

"Lo siento." Edward la soltó y movió la otra mano. Él realmente no tenía algún sentido cuando se encontró a una Bella medio desnuda.

Bella estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando Emmett tocó la puerta de nuevo.

"¿Bella? ¿Cuánto tiempo más van a estar ahí chicos?, " dijo a través de la puerta.

"Ya te dije-" Bella abrió la puerta. Jacob estaba en el pasillo con Emmett.

Emmett y Jacob miraron la escena. Bella envuelta al azar en una sabana, y Edward parecía como si lo hubieran atrapado con las manos en la masa.

"Oh", dijo Emmett.

Jacob tenía una expresión de dolor. Dio la vuelta y se fue.

"Jacob, espera" Bella se movió para seguirlo, pero Emmett la detuvo.

Él dijo, "Quizás deberías vestirte."

Bajó la mirada y maldijo. Regresó a su habitación.

"Iré a ver a Jacob." Emmett regresó abajo.

Bella fue a su cama y recogió su sujetador. Luego, caminó hacia su armario y dejó caer su sábana. Edward se dio la vuelta.

Él la escuchó revolviendo sus cajones y dijo, "Lo siento, Bella."

Frustrada porque no podía encontrar una camisa limpia, agarró un suéter que colgaba de su armario y se lo puso. "¿Por qué?" Luego caminó hasta donde estaba Edward y levantó sus jeans.

"Por… no sabía que tú y Jacob…"

Para ese entonces, Bella se había subido el pantalón y le estaba subiendo el cierre y abrochando los botones. Alcanzó debajo de la cama para buscar sus sandalias. "¿De qué hablas?"

Edward se dio la vuelta. "Siento mucho que entré aquí mientras tú estabas esperando a Jacob. Espero no haberles arruinado las cosas."

Bella se puso de pie y miró a Edward. "¿Crees que yo estaba esperando a Jacob?"

"Bueno, tú dijiste…"

Bella levantó las manos. "No tengo tiempo para esto. Jacob es importante para mí y no quiero herirlo." Salió de su cuarto y Edward la siguió.

Cuando llegaron al final de las escaleras, Bella gritó, "¡Jacob!"

Fue hacia la sala de estar y vio que Emmett se encontraba solo, viendo las noticias.

"¿Dónde está Jacob?" Preguntó.

"Se fue."

Ella se puso de pie en frente de la tele. "¿Qué?"

Emmett levantó la mirada hacia ella. "¡Hey! Estaba mirando eso. Tengo que ir a trabajar en seguida."

"¿A dónde se fue?"

Él intentó mirar la tele, alrededor de Bella. "No lo sé."

Ella cruzó sus brazos. "¿Simplemente lo dejaste ir?"

"No había mucho que yo pudiera hacer. Él estaba bastante molesto."

Bella maldijo y caminó hacia la puerta. "Voy tras él."

Emmett se puso de pie. "Bella."

"Sé que a ti no te agrada mucho Jacob, pero él ha sido un muy buen amigo para mí." Bella tomó sus llaves del llavero.

"Nunca dije que no me agradara."

"Lo que sea." Agarró su bolso y salió por la puerta.

Edward miró a Emmett. "¿Vas a ir tras ella?"

Emmett sacudió la cabeza. "Esta bastante decidida."

"Las cosas parecen ir bastante en serio entre ellos."

Emmett se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé."

"Bueno, deben serlo si ella está yendo tras él."

"Dejé de intentar saber lo que pasa entre ellos hace bastante." Emmett se volvió a sentar en el sillón.

Edward se movió para sentarse junto a él. "¿Cómo se conocieron?"

"Se conocieron en Forks, luego cuando él y su papá se mudaron a Seattle, el papá de Jacob necesitaba ayuda en el bar. Charlie lo mencionó y Bella decidió ayudar. Eso fue hace tres años.

"¿Todavía ayuda en el bar?"

"No, pero permaneció siendo amiga de Jacob."

"Ella y él son-no importa"

Se sentaron en el sillón por un momento antes de que Emmett dijera, "¿Le dijiste a Bella sobre Rosalie?"

Edward pinchó el puente de su nariz. "No, no tuve oportunidad."

Emmett levantó una ceja. "Ah, claro."

Miró a Emmett. "¿Qué?"

"Ustedes debieron haber estado ocupados con otras cosas." Sonrió maliciosamente.

"No pasó nada."

"Lo que tu digas."

"Solo hablamos."

"¿Pero no tuviste oportunidad de decirle sobre Rosalie?"

Edward abrió la boca y la cerró. Luego dijo, "Respeto a Bella y nunca haría nada para lastimarla."

Emmett estudió la expresión de Edward. Luego dijo, "Lo sé."

Edward se quedó por una hora más, pero Bella no regresó. Luego Emmett se tuvo que ir a trabajar.

Edward manejo hacia casa, sintiéndose con menos esperanza que cuando se fue de casa. La idea de que Bella estaba esperando a Jacob esa mañana lo perturbaba más de lo que le gustaba.

/&/

Bella se estacionó fuera de la casa de los Black, la cual estaba cerca del bar. Ellos vivían a solo diez minutos de distancia de la casa de Bella y Emmett. Vio la moto de Jacob estacionada en la entrada.

Salió de su coche y caminó hacia el frente de la modesta casa. Tocó la puerta y unos minutos después, Embry abrió la puerta.

"Hey, Embry."

Embry sonrió, pero no era una de sus usuales sonrisas amplias. "Hey, Bella."

"¿Jacob está aquí?"

"Si, pero…"

Bella no esperó a ser invitada par a entrar. Vio a Billy sentado en la cocina.

"Hola, Billy."

"Hola, Bella. ¿Cómo te va?"

"Jacob está enojado conmigo."

Levantó la mirada hacia ella, sorprendido. "Eso explica por qué se encerró en el garaje entonces."

Embry dijo, "Me echó."

"Lo siento." Bella caminó hacia la puerta trasera. "Iré a hablar con él."

"¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer eso?" Preguntó Embry.

"Todo estará bien." Salió y cerró la puerta tras ella.

Cuando llegó al garaje, la puerta estaba cerrada, pero no con llave. Cuando abrió la puerta, _Best of you _de Foo Fighter's retumbaba en el garaje.

Bella encontró las piernas de Jacob sobresaliendo por debajo del Mustang. Bajó el volumen de la música y se puso de pie al lado del coche.

Luego de un momento, Jacob dijo, "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Bella?"

"Vine a hablar contigo."

"¿De qué hay que hablar?"

"Vamos, Jacob. ¿Podemos hablar, por favor?"

Pasó otro momento antes de que Jacob se levantara de debajo del coche. Tenía una camiseta sin mangas blanca y sus jeans ya tenían manchas de grasa. Caminó hacia el banco de herramientas para limpiar sus manos con un trapo.

"Entonces, habla." dijo.

Bella se adelantó unos pasos hacia él. "No es lo que piensas."

"No lo sé. Lucía bastante claro lo que tú y el chico iban a hacer."

"Ese chico era Edward."

Jacob paró de limpiarse sus manos y se giró para mirar a Bella. "¿Edward Cullen?"

Bella asintió.

"El amigo de Emmett." No era una pregunta. Pasó un momento antes de que Jacob dijera. "Así que es él."

Bella sacudió la cabeza. "No pasa nada entre nosotros."

Tiró el trapo en el banco de herramientas. "Claro."

Ella levantó la barbilla. "Es así."

Jacob volvió a girar y ordenó las herramientas en el banco. "Si recuerdo bien, él es la razón por la cual tú te fuiste de Forks."

"Me fui de Forks para ir a la Universidad."

"La misma Universidad que él."

"El se había ido antes de que yo empezara a ir allí." Bella caminó hacia el banco de herramientas y se paró junto a Jacob. "Él no fue la razón por la cual elegí ir a la Universidad de Seattle.

"Puede que él no fuera _la_ razón, pero fue un gran factor." Giró para mirar a Bella. "¿Te olvidaste con quién estás hablando?"

"Jacob-"

"Yo estaba aquí, Bella. Yo estaba aquí cuando él no lo estaba."

"Yo…" Se dio la vuelta y se inclinó en el banco. "Tú me importas, Jacob."

"Lo sé." Levantó la mirada hacia ella. "Simplemente pensé que nosotros…"

Ella tocó su brazo. "Nunca quise…"

El levantó su mano. "Simplemente pensé que estábamos progresando."

Bella retiró su mano. "Jacob, nosotros intentamos salir, pero yo no pude-" Respiró profundamente. "Lo intenté, pero no estaba siendo justa contigo."

Jacob le dedicó una de sus largas miradas. Ella tuvo que desviar la mirada. Su expresión le recordaba las otras veces, cuando ella se había perdido y olvidado de Edward.

Ella dijo, "Eso no es justo."

"¿Quién dijo que tenía que pelear justo?"

"Jacob no puedo evitar lo que siento. Tú lo sabes. Ya hablamos de eso tantas veces." Se alejó del banco.

Bella tenía la espalda hacia él.

Él dijo. "No hay la más mínima posibilidad de que…"

"Me importas." Ella vaciló antes de decir, "También te quiero."

_Pero no de ese modo,_ pensó.

Jacob puso una mano en su hombro. "¿Pero…?"

Ella no tuvo el valor de decirlo. Ella sabía que si lo decía, todo cambiaría.

En voz baja, él dijo, "No puedes tener ambas cosas."

Ella se encogió ante el comentario. "¿De qué estás hablando?" Dio la vuelta para mirarlo.

"En todo el tiempo que te conozco, esta mañana fue la primera vez que Emmett me dejó subir a tu cuarto."

"Tú has estado en mi cuarto antes."

"Si, pero esta fue la primera vez que Emmett estuvo de acuerdo" Se cruzó de brazos."¿Cuánto tiempo lleva Edward en la ciudad? ¿Ni siquiera una semana? Y Emmett lo dejó subir sin pensarlo dos veces."

"Eso es diferente."

"Si, lo es. Emmett probablemente me dejó subir así podía ver con mis propios ojos lo que estaba pasando."

Bella no escondió la expresión de dolor de su rostro. "Emmett no haría una cosa así."

"Lo siento. Solo que…" Suspiró profundamente y avanzó un paso hacia Bella. "El modo en que Edward te estaba mirando no dejaba dudas de que algo pasa entre ustedes."

"¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo, no pasa nada entre nosotros?" dijo.

Jacob miró a Bella por un minuto. "¿Pero tú quieres que pase algo, no?"

Bella abrió la boca y luego la cerró. No podía negarlo.

Jacob bajo la voz. "Y si eres honesta, si hubiera sido yo quien estuvo arriba en tu cuarto esta mañana, no me hubieras permitido quedarme tanto tiempo como a él."

Bella vaciló_. ¿De verdad estuvo Edward en su cuarto tanto tiempo?_, se preguntó. Volvió a pensar sobre el incidente esa mañana. Todo parecía estar sucediendo tan rápido. _Demasiado rápido._ Dijo una pequeña voz en su cabeza.

Bajo su mirada hacia sus manos. "No sé qué decir. Siento algo por Edward, pero no creo que él sienta algo por mí. Tú también me importas."

Jacob llegó a ella y la sostuvo. Se quedaron así por un momento, antes de que Jacob dijera en su oído, "¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para convencerte de que me des una oportunidad?"

Bella sintió una punzada en su corazón. Levantó la mirada hacia Jacob. Era lo opuesto a Edward. Jacob tenía un color más oscuro y era un pie y medio más alto que Edward. Edward estaba en forma, pero Jacob no solo estaba en forma, sino que era musculoso también. Estar apretada contra el pecho de Jacob, a Bella le recordaba la definición de su físico.

Aunque ella sintiera algo por Edward, Bella no era inmune a la presencia física de Jacob. Simplemente era humana.

Así que, cuando Jacob bajo la cabeza y cubrió sus labios con los suyos, ella permitió que la besara. Cuando sus brazos se apretaron a su alrededor, ella no pudo evitar deslizar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Jacob, alentado por las acciones de Bella, se volvió valiente y profundizo el beso, lo cual tomó a Bella con la guardia baja. Otra vez, Jacob, tomó esto como un alentado. Sus manos se deslizaron hasta su cintura y él la guió hacia el coche y la apretó contra él.

Besar a Jacob era usualmente como un cálido día de verano. Era agradable y prometedor. No pasaba con frecuencia, pero cuando él la besaba, Bella no podía negar que él la hacía sentir cosas que ella solo había pensado y que le gustaba experimentar.

Este beso, sin embargo, tenía una urgencia diferente de las otras veces. Jacob no era tan audaz antes. Ella sabía que él sentía algo por ella, pero hasta ahora ella nunca había entendido su profundidad. Ella nunca había considerado la idea de que Jacob sentía tanta pasión por ella.

Y cuanto más apasionado él se volvía, más Bella se daba cuenta de que no podía corresponder a sus sentimientos.

Cuando sintió las manos de Jacob deslizarse a su torso, Bella se alejó de él y dijo. "¿Jacob?"

Él apoyo su frente en la suya, recuperando la respiración. Luego de un momento dijo, "¿Nada?"

Ella desvió la mirada. "Es-Estuvo bien."

Él alejó su rostro. "¿Bien? ¿Simplemente bien? ¡Vamos, Bella! Estuvo fantástico."

Ella levantó la vista y le dedicó una mirada de disculpa. "Para ti fue fantástico, pero yo no siento eso por ti, Jacob."

Él la dejó ir lentamente.

"Lo siento." Dijo ella.

El retrocedió un paso. "Bueno, supongo que eso es todo entonces."

"¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Bella, por favor, no me preguntes si aún podemos seguir siendo amigos."

Ella sintió las lagrimas formarse en sus ojos. Cuando ella se mudó a Seattle, Jacob fue su primer amigo.

Él retiró el pelo de su rostro con sus dedos. "Al menos, no por un tiempo."

"Tú si me importas, Jacob." Ella odió que su voz se quebrara.

"Lo sé, pero no puedo… No puedo ser tu amigo sabiendo que cuando beses a Edward, lo harás con cien veces más pasión que a mí."

"Pero tú dijiste…"

Él levantó la mano. "Lo sé. Fue fantástico y siempre voy a atesorar el recuerdo, pero también puedo decir que no diste todo de ti."

"Jacob-"

El sacudió la cabeza." Edward es una afortunado hijo de-"

"Lo siento."

"No te disculpes." Besó su frente. "Te veré por ahí, Bella." Se dio la vuelta para seguir trabajando.

Bella se quedó allí, atónita. Jacob volvió a trabajar en el coche como si hubieran tenido una conversación normal. Ella sentía como si hubiera mucho más por decir, pero nada venía a su mente.

En vez de eso, ella dio la vuelta y salió del garaje. Manejó de vuelta a casa y cuando estuvo en su cuarto, finalmente se permitió llorar por la pérdida de un amigo.

Después de llorar casi por horas, Bella trato de enfocarse en la composición de tenia que escribir. Ella se arregló, se hizo una taza de café, y puso todas sus cosas en la mesa de la cocina. Ella estaba lista para trabajar en su asignación y después de cinco minutos de estar frente a su PC, ella vio que su pantalla estaba en blanco y su café tibio.

Ella trató de continuar con su trabajo después que Alice llamó, invitándola a cenar afuera. "Solo las chicas," dijo Alice.

De hecho, fue fácil acceder a salir con Alice. Entre el incidente con Edward en su habitación y el beso con Jacob, una distracción era bienvenida.

Lo que Bella no sabía en ese momento era que "solo las chicas" también incluía a Rosalie.

Ella sentía como si en su vida pasada había ahogado gatitos para merecer tal destino.

Ellas se las ingeniaron para cenar en un Restaurante Japonés. La conversación era forzada y Bella mantuvo sus ojos fijos a su plato. Ella no sabía que Alice y Rosalie, ambas les encantaba el sushi, y por tanto, la animaron para que lo probara. Bella odiaba el pescado crudo, por lo que en vez, ella pidió el pollo. Cocinado por supuesto.

Después, ella compartió una botella de sakí, Bella se sentía un poco más relajada, pero no lo suficiente como para bajar la guardia. Alice sospechaba que había algo raro cuando Edward regresó a la casa en la mañana, y fue directo a su habitación.

Alice pensó que sería una buena idea el averiguar qué había pasado, invitando a Bella a salir, pero se sentía mal por dejar a Rosalie atrás con Edward, quien claramente no sería buena compañía. Jasper había salido a cenar con algunos viejos clientes de los cuales se había vuelto amigo.

Alice no pensó que traer a Rosalie sería una mala idea, pero lo que ella fallo en considerar fue, que Edward no había aclarado que tipo de relación el tenia con Rosalie. Rosalie se dio cuenta de esto también debido a la actitud de Bella hacia ella y decidió que Edward necesitaba un buen azote lo más pronto posible.

Cuando terminaron con la cena, ellas debatieron sobre qué hacer después. No era difícil para Bella él fingir estar cansada, pero Rosalie insistió que la noche aún estaba joven, que ellas debían, por lo menos, tomarse un trago.

Alice dijo, "Vamos Bella. Solo será un trago."

Bella viró los ojos. "Bien".

Ellas terminaron en un club exclusivo. Bella no pensó que pudieran entrar, pero Rosalie se la ingenio para encantar al portero, quien parecía muy feliz de dejarlas entrar.

Ellas buscaron una mesa, y mientras lo hacían, Rosalie fue a buscar las bebidas. Bella y Alice se sentaron en una banqueta cada una y guardaron uno para Rosalie. Después de un momento, Bella miro alrededor del Club. Estaba suavemente iluminado y un ritmo tecno sonaba a través del club. Bella no había notado, pero cuando ella tomo una mirada más de cerca a las personas del club, estaba lleno de hombres, solo hombre.

Ella miró a Alice, "¿Um, donde están todas las otras mujeres?"

Alice se rió. "Probablemente en otro club."

Bella se movió en su asiento. "Estamos seguras aquí."

"Bastante." Sonrió Alice.

Rosalie regreso con una ronda de bebidas y las puso en la mesa. "Alice, eres una ladina."

Alice tomo su bebida, algún tipo de mezcla de frutas. "¿Qué?"

Rosalie se rió y tomo un sorbo de su Martini.

"¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo?" Bella miró a Rosalie y luego a Alice.

Rosalie sonrió malignamente. "Alice tiene un sentido del humor gracioso."

Bella espero a que Rosalie continuara. Pero en vez, Alice dijo, "me imagine que este sería un lugar donde nosotras podríamos tener buenas bebidas, bailar, y nadie nos molestaría.

Bella continuó mirando a Alice y cuando ella no continuó, Rosalie dijo, "Oh por todos los cielos, Bella. Estamos en una barra gay.

Sus ojos se agrandaron al darse cuenta. Entonces ella vio las bebidas que Rosalie había traído. "Espera, ¿Por qué yo tengo un trago y una cerveza?"

Rosalie dijo, "Cariño, es que parece que realmente lo necesitas."

Alice dijo, "Yo sé que dijimos que solo sería una bebida, pero esas dos cuentan como una. Es como una bebida combinada."

"¿Bebida combinada?" Bella dijo de forma sospechosa.

Alice encogió los hombros. "O, puedes decirnos que pasó hoy."

Bella disintió con la cabeza y levantó el trago, se lo tomó y luego procedió a seguirlo con un trago grande de cerveza.

Alice continuó presionando, "¿Acaso Edward no te visitó esta mañana?"

Bella se encogió y tomó de su cerveza nuevamente.

Rosalie dijo, "él fue directo a su habitación cuando regresó a la casa."

Bella puso sus codos en la mesa y sostuvo su cabeza entre sus manos. "Yo no quiero hablar sobre esto."

Alice puso su mano en el brazo de Bella. "Yo solo estoy un poco preocupada." Ella se aclaró la garganta. "Emmett mencionó que tú tenías a otra visita también.

Bella estaba aún, ocultando su cara detrás de sus manos, pero gruñó.

"¿Quién era?" Le preguntó Rosalie a Alice.

"Jacob Black," dijo Alice.

"¿Jacob Black?" Rosalie miró a Bella y luego se volvió hacia Alice.

Alice encogió los hombros. "El es de Forks."

"Chicas", advirtió Bella.

"Um… su papá es el dueño de Black's."Alice ignoró a Bella.

"Sigue", dijo Rosalie.

"Yo puedo escucharlas hablando." Bella se quito las m anos de la cara.

"Él trabaja con carros", Alice ofreció.

Las cejas de Rosalie se levantaron. "¿Lo hace?"

Rosalie y Alice le dieron a Bella miradas de expectativa. Después de un momento, Bella dijo, "a él le gusta restaurar carros viejos."

Rosalie se enderezó en su asiento. "¿En serio? ¿Y él es bueno?"

"Si, el es en verdad muy bueno. El restauró un viejo Cadilac hace un tiempo atrás y el tipo para el que él hizo el trabajo quedó verdaderamente impresionado.

Bella miró a Rosalie de forma sospechosa. "Un Mustang."

"¿De qué año?"

Bella se encogió de brazos. "Un mil-novecientos-sesenta-y-algo."

Rosalie estaba prácticamente rebotando en su asiento. "¿El es-"

Alice levantó una mano. Rosalie,

Rosalie le dio una mirada marchita a Alice, pero luego se volteo y le dio a Bella una gran sonrisa.

Bella se alejo de ella.

Rosalie se rio. "Yo creo que tú necesitas otra bebida."

Bella miró su cerveza y se sorprendió al ver que ya se la había terminado. "Pero ustedes dijeron que solo tomaríamos un trago."

"Claro que lo haremos", Rosalie se levantó y fue a buscar más bebidas.

"Espera", Bella miró a Alice.

Alice le dio una palmada a Bella en el brazo. "Claro que no lo haremos."

Al poco después de una hora, su mesa estaba casi cubierta con varios vasos que fueron vaciados en su mayoría por Bella.

Ella debería estar molesta con Rosalie y Alice, pero después de bailar al ritmo de Dancing Queen de ABBA, ella en realidad no tenía razón para estar molesta. Como alguien podía estar molesto cuando ABBA estaba sonando. Luego cuando That's the Way de K.C. & Sunchine Band vino, Bella estaba prácticamente, tropezándose sobre su silla para salir nuevamente a la pista de baile, pero Rosalie y Alice la detuvieron.

Alice le paso una botella de agua a Bella, "tú debes tener sed de tanto bailar."

Bella tomó a botella y bebió grandes tragos. Cuando ella había terminado, puso la botella en la mesa de golpe y se limpió la boca con la parte trasera de su mano. "¡Yo odiaba bailar en los clubes por que los tipos siempre trataría de rosarte, pero este es tan divertido! Nadie ha tratado de rosarme con su miembro y ellos baila porque en realidad les gusta bailar. "

Rosalie se aguantó la risa.

Alice dijo: "Entonces, ¿Qué más pasó cuando Edward entró a tu habitación?"

"Oh," Bella tomó un trago del Martini de Rosalie, pero se lo pasó para atrás cuando se dio cuenta de que era Martini. "¿Dónde me quede?"

Rosalie dijo, "tú estabas dormida pero sentiste que alguien estaba tocando tu brazo y llamándote."

"Cierto." Bella continuo diciéndole a Rosalie y a Alice acerca de cómo ella estaba medio desnuda y como Edward la apretó en contra de la puerta.

Alice se sentó derecha en su silla. "¿Tú estabas desnuda y Edward te apretó contra la puerta?"

"No, yo tenía puesta la sabana de la cama."

Rosalie dijo, "¿Qué pasó?"

Bella tomó un sorbo de su agua. "Nada. Emmett nos interrumpió."

Alice gruñó.

Bella se dio cuenta entonces, con quien estaba hablando. Era lo suficiente malo que ella estuviera lujuriosa por el novio de Rosalie. Rosalie no necesitaba saber que ella fue encontrada en una situación comprometedora con Edward. Ella se volvió hacia Rosalie y dijo, "Pero no fue como que yo estaba-yo no."

"Está bien Bella," dijo Rosalie.

"No, no lo está."

Rosalie la cortó. "No te preocupes por eso."

Bella dijo bruscamente, "más pasó con Jacob de lo que pasó con Edward."

Rosalie y Alice miraron fijamente a Bella.

Bella se encogió en su silla. "Olviden que dije eso."

Alice deslizó un trago a Bella. "Mejor no."

Bella no se molestó en discutir. Ella tomo el vaso y se embicó la bebida. Entonces procedió a decirles lo que pasó en el taller de Jacob.

Cuando ya había terminado, Rosalie y Alice aún seguían boquiabiertas, mirándola fijamente.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Bella.

Esta vez fue Rosalie quien tomó un trago. Luego dijo, "Tuviste un día ocupado."

Antes de que Rosalie o Alice pudieran preguntar más detalles, el ritmo muy familiar de "Staying Alive" de los "Bee Gees" se escuchó en el club. Bella se levanto tan rápido que su asiento cayó hacia atrás.

" ¡ME ENCANTA ESA CANCIÓN!" Bella arrastró a Rosalie y a Alice hasta la pista, efectivamente terminado la conversación.

Rosalie y Alice tuvieron que prácticamente arrastrar a Bella de la pista de baila una hora después. Rosalie se encargó de la cuenta y ellas llevaron a Bella a su casa.

Cuando ellas llegaron a la casa de Bella, Emmett y Edward estaban sentados en el sofá con el televisor en "Sport Center".

Rosalie y Alice estaban ayudando a Bella a subir las escaleras cuando escucharon a Emmett decir, " ¿entrando a escondidas señoritas?" Edward estaba de pie junto a Emmett, mirando.

Alice dijo, "Solo estamos ayudando a bella a llegar a su habitación."

" ¿Por qué-"

" ¡¡Oso-Em!!" Bella corrió escaleras abajo y abrazó a Emmett.

" ¿Qué demonios le hicieron ustedes a mi hermana?" Emmett dijo tratando de desenroscar los brazos de Bella de alrededor de su cuello.

Rosalie caminó escalones abajo. "Puede que ella haya tomado unos cuantos tragos."

" ¿Unos cuantos?" Emmett abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero le tomó por sorpresa ver la figura de Rosalie descendiendo las escaleras. "Bueno, siempre y cuando ustedes no dejaran que le pasara nada a ella."

Edward dio un paso al frente. "Alice, tu sabes que Bella no sabe tomar alcohol."

Alice abrió la boca para decir algo, pero fue interrumpida cuando Bella dijo, " ¡Edward esta aquí! Ella se lanzó de los brazos de Emmett a los de Edward.

Edward miró a Alice con una mirada de amonestación.

Alice sólo se encogió de hombros y articuló la palabra, " ¿Qué?"

"Ok, Bella," dijo Emmett, "Es hora de ir a la cama."

"No," Ella aún tenía sus brazos envueltos alrededor del cuello de Edward. "Yo no quiero ir a la cama, todavía." Ella enterró su cara en el cuello de Edward y presionó sus labios.

Los ojos de Edward se ensancharon al contacto de los labios de Bella con su cuello. "Um," él balbuceó y miró a Emmett, quien estaba sacudiendo su cabeza.

Emmett dijo, "Ella se pone un poquito… agresiva cuando toma mucho alcohol." Emmett miró a Alice. " ¿Pasó algo en el club?"

Alice sacudió la cabeza. "Nosotras estábamos en un club gay."

Emmett dejó salir un suspiro de alivio. Luego se volvió hacia Bella, "Vamos Bella, estoy seguro que Edward ya ha tenido suficiente."

Bella tenía sus dedos en el cabello de Edward y otros agarrando los lazos de la correa de su jeans. Ella se apretó a Edward. "No, yo quiero quedarme con Edward."

"Um," Edward tragó fuerte. El levantó la mirada para ver que Alice los estaba mirando y, a Rosalie con una mano sobre su boca, aguantando la risa. Emmett se frotó la parte de atrás de su cuello. El se veía más avergonzado que enojado. Cuando Edward sintió que los dedos de Bella se desengancharon de los lazos de su correa y su mando se deslizó bajo el ruedo de su camiseta, Edward ordenó a sus ojos no cruzarse cuando ella arrastró su mando por el lado de su torso.

El tenía que poner a Bella a dormir. No que él no disfrutara la atención de Bella, pero ella no estaba claramente en un buen estado de mente. Si algo llegara a pasar entre ellos, Edward quería que ella estuviera sobria y bien alerta de lo que estaba pasando.

Edward se agachó y le secreteó algo al oído. En menos de un segundo, Bella se despegó con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

Ella dijo, "Ok." Ella corrió escaleras arriba, empujando a Rosalie y a Alice en su camino.

Edward siguió a Bella hacia arriba.

Cuando Edward alcanzó la parte de arriba de la escaleras, Emmett dijo, " ¿Qué tu le dijiste?"

"Le dije que la arroparía para dormir," dijo Edward por encima del hombro.

Alice en Rosalie bajaron el resto de los escalones y acompañaron a Emmett en la cocina a tomar café.

Mientras esperaban en la cocina por Edward, Rosalie le preguntó a Emmett sobre el trabajo. Emmett estaba feliz de acceder y habló sobre sus últimos esfuerzos por cachar al bandido empapelador de inodoro.

"¿Acaso el empapelado de inodoros pasa muy a menudo?" Preguntó Rosalie.

"No, pero pienso que los delincuentes están determinados a tener su trabajo expuesto," Emmett tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios antes de decir, "pero nosotros nos mantenemos quitándolo antes de que alguien pueda verlo."

"Así que, quienquiera que sea, está decidido a empapelar el parque, aún más que antes," dijo Rosalie.

Emmett empezó a hablar sobre la posibilidad de tener a alguien apostado, pero paró abruptamente y dijo, "tú no quieres escuchar sobre eso."

Rosalie se enderezó en su silla. "Claro que si."

Emmett le dio una mirada cautelosa. Entonces dijo, "Esta bien. No tienes que pretender."

Ella puso una mano en su brazo. "No estoy pretendiendo. Yo disfruto escuchándote hablar."

Las cejas de Emmett se dispararon. "¿Así que, puedo hablar de cualquier cosa y tú me escucharás?"

Ella sonrió y asintió.

El pensó por un minuto y dijo, "Bueno, hoy saqué la basura."

Ella levantó una ceja. "Oh".

"Y luego rocié los muebles del patio con la manguera."

Rosalie rio sofocada. "Eso suena excitante."

El sacudió la cabeza. "Si tú crees que eso es excitante, espera a oír esto." El se alineó y bajo la voz. "También descargue la lavaplatos y puse los platos sucios de esa mañana."

"Tú eres un hombre de aventuras e intrigas." Rosalie rio.

Emmett fingió estar herido. "Ahora te estás burlando de mi."

"No," ella frotó su brazo. "Me gustan los hombre que saber defenderse en la casa. Significa que no me tengo que preocupar por eso tipo de cosas."

Emmett echo la cabeza hacia atrás y se rio a carcajadas.

Durante toda la conversación, Alice miraba a Emmett y a Rosalie. Ella estaba sorprendida que cuán bien ellos parecían llevarse a pesar de que ellos no parecían ser del tipo del otro. Alice la conocía lo suficiente para saber que Rosalie no estaba reservando sus encantos.

Como si por fin notara la presencia de Alice, Rosalie la miró. Ella vio la cara de asombro de Alice y la malinterpretó por una mirada de amonestación. Rosalie se enderezó en su asiento, alejándose de Emmett.

Al darse cuenta que Edward no había regresado, Emmett dijo, "Yo debí acostar a Bella."

Alice dijo, "estoy segura que de él bajará en cualquier momento. Bella estaba un bastante difícil de manejar."

Emmett tomó un sorbo de su café y entonces dijo, "Mejor el que yo. Ella se pone realmente sentimental conmigo."

" ¿Qué? ¿ No te gusta el nombre de Oso-Em?" Bromeó Rosalie.

Emmett se contrajo ante el apodo de cariño que le había dado Bella cuando tenía nueve años de edad.

Alice se rio.

Antes que ellos entraran más en el tema, Edward entro a la cocina. Su cabello estaba despeinado y su camisa estaba ajada. El tenía la expresión de un hombre que acaba de ser probado hasta sus límites.

Alice levanto las cejas y abrió la boca para hablar, pero Edward levanto su mano.

"Me voy a casa," dijo Edward.

Alice dijo, " ¿Qué pasó?"

Rosalie dijo, "¿Por qué tardaste tanto?"

Edward estaba ya caminando hacia la puerta del frente. Ellos todos se levantaron y lo siguieron. El tomó su abrigo del soporte.

Emmett dijo, "Lo siento Edward. Yo debí llevar a Bella a dormir."

El sacudió la cabeza y se puso su abrigo. "Está bien." Edward dijo buenas noches y estaba fuera de la puerta.

Alice fue tras él. "Edward espera."

Rosalie se volvió hacía Emmett. "Gracias por el café."

Emmett sonrió. "Fue un placer."

Ellos se quedaron en el pasillo por un minuto antes de escuchar a Alice llamando a Rosalie desde afuera.

"Buenas noches, Emmett." Rosalie caminó afuera de la puerta."

Emmett se quedó en la puerta. "Noche." El vio a Rosalie subirse al coche de Alice, y una vez ella estaba dentro, Alice arrancó.

El cerró la puerta y apagó la luz del porche, luego subió las escaleras hasta su habitación. Cuando llego a la puerta de su habitación, el miró hacia la puerta de Bella, la cual estaba cerrada. El pensó en ir y chequearla, pero decidió lo contrario. El estaba seguro de que Edward se había asegurado de que Bella estuviera bien.

Emmett fue a su habitación y se sentó en la cama. El se restregó la cara con sus manos y pasó una de ellas por su cabello. Había sido una larga noche, pero una que terminó placentera. El se cambió y se metió en la cama, sonando sobre tener muchas más conversaciones con Rosalie.

* * *

**N/T- **Hola chicas, aqui presente yo Meriba, presentando el cuarto capitulo del fic que cada vez se esta poniendo muy bueno. Esperamos que les guste este capitulo.

Atte: Day78, Ines y Meriba.


	5. Fotografías

**Crepúsculo y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Esta historia le pertenece a la autora jennlynnfs, nosotras solo traducimos la historia con su permiso.**

**Titulo:** My Brother's Best Friend

**Autor:** jennlynnfs

**Traduccion**: Meriba, MsInesCullen y day78

**Rating: **PG-13/M Por algún contenido para adultos. Voy a marcar otros cpaitulos on más contenido adulto maduro, con la calificación adecuada en el futuro.

**Género:** Romance, UA; Todo Humanos

**Personajes /Parejas:** Bella / Edward; parejas de cannon.

**Sinopsis:** Siete años han pasado desde que Edward y Bella se vieron por última vez. Desde niños, ellos crecieron juntos hasta convertirse en buenos amigos. Una vez ellos iniciaron la escuela superior, Edward se volvió distante y eventualmente rompió toda relación con ella. Confundida y herida, Bella se mudó a Seattle y siguió adelante con su vida. A través de todo esto, Bella tenía a su hermano Emmett, para superar la distancia. Ahora, con el inminente regreso de Edward a Seattle para ayudar con la boda de su hermana Alice, Bella no puede evitar preguntarse que alejó al mejor amigo de su hermano todos estos años.

**Advertencia:** Ninguna  
**  
Derechos de Autor:** Estos personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

**Capítulo 5 "Fotografías"**

_And if you go, if you go_

_And leave me down here on my own_

_Then I'll wait for you_

_Yeah_

_And yeah_

_How long must you wait for it?_

-"In My Place" by Coldplay

_Y si te vas, si te vas_

_Y me dejas aquí solo_

_Entonces esperaré por ti_

_Si_

_O si_

_¿Cuánto debes esperar por ello?_

"En mi Lugar" de Coldplay

La Sonata Número 21 de Mozart era como un bálsamo que la ayudaba a calmar el dolor latente en sus sienes. Ella nunca volvería a beber de nuevo. Alice y Rosalie tenían un talento para hacerte olvidar tu resolución. Se golpeó a si misma por caer bajo su poder de persuasión. Cuando se presentaron a la casa listas y radiantes para las pruebas de traje de dama de honor, ella quería hacerlas pedazos. Era injusto ser la única que sintiera las repercusiones de haber bebido tanto. Era como si no fueran humanas.

Bella sintió a sus músculos relajarse cuando el suave retintín de la melodía de piano flotó a través de la boutique de novias. Ella no podía estar realmente molesta con ellas por mucho tiempo porque Alice se aseguró de traer uno de sus desayunos favoritos: bayas frescas, yogurt y granola, acompañada por un vaso de jugo de naranjas recién exprimido. Hasta Rosalie trató de compensar buscándole ropa para ponerse para la prueba de traje mientras se duchaba, pero cuando Bella regresó, Rosalie dijo que ella estaba en gran necesidad por un paseo de compras.

Bella cerró los ojos y se concentró en la música que sonaba. La pieza estaba ahora entrando a su segundo tiempo y Bella sintió dejarse llevar por el crescendo de los violines y el piano.

Ella nunca, nunca admitiría esto a nadie, pero en la secundaria, cuando iba a ver a Emmett jugar futbol y por consecuencia a Edward, Bella escuchaba una mezcla de música clásica, mayormente de Mozart y Beethoven en su iPod mientras ellos jugaban.

El fútbol era un espantoso deporte de contacto, pero para Bella, la música lo hacía un detestable, pero hermoso desorden que ver, especialmente cuando Edward jugaba. Él era ágil y fuerte, pero cuidadoso.

Bella sintió como se volvía cálida por las memorias de Edward en una forma tan primitiva. Le hizo preguntarse si Edward sería tan ágil, fuerte y aún cuidadoso ayer cuando él la tenía pegada a la puerta de su habitación mientras ella solo se cubría con una sábana.

"¡Ah! Creo que finalmente tu dama de honor se está sintiendo mejor." La modista halaba y tiraba del vestido que Bella llevaba puesto.

"¿De verdad?" Alice subió un escalón sobre la plataforma del salón de entalle donde Bella estaba parada.

"Ella tiene un lindo brillo en su cara. ¿Quizás ella está pensando en su día de bodas y el posible novio?" La modista guiño mientras ella entallaba el corsé.

Bella evitó poner los ojos en blanco. "No, la música es muy relajante."

Alice levantó una ceja. "¿En serio? Hubiera jurado que te estabas sonrojando."

Esta vez Bella si puso los ojos en blanco.

Alice continuó. "Nunca he conocido a nadie que se sonroje mientras escucha música de Mozart."

Bella se encogió de hombros.

Alice escuchó la pieza con más detenimiento. "Esta pieza realmente suena familiar."

"¿En verdad?" Bella en realidad no había escuchado el comentario de Alice porque ella estaba mirando su reflejo en el espejo. Ella se encogió internamente. ¡Ack! Ella pensó. _Claro Rosalie no va a tener problemas para llenar el corsé. _

"Si," Alice un dedo en su mentón. "Yo creo que Edward tocó esta una vez en un concierto."

Bella comprendió que Alice tenía razón y asiduamente examinó el ruedo de su vestido.

Rosalie estaba hojeando una revista. "¿Edward toca el piano?"

"Desde que era muy joven." Alice miró al reflejo de Bella en el espejo.

"¿A qué se debe que ya él no ha vuelto a tocar?" Preguntó Rosalie.

Alice se encogió de hombros. "El dejó de tocar en su último año de secundaria."

Bella recordó la última vez que lo escuchó tocar. Fue en Forks y fue para el tiempo que Edward empezó a volverse distante. Bella había estado esperando por Alice en la vieja casa de los Cullen y escuchó a Edward practicar. No era algo fuera de lo común para ella, el escuchar a Edward mientras él tocaba, pero él estaba tocando algo que ella no había escuchado antes.

Cuando Edward finalmente notó su presencia, el dejo de tocar y Bella lo tomó como una invitación a sentarse con él. Ella lo había hecho un sin número de veces, pero la cosas entre ellos al momento estaban tan tensa, que ella esperaba que Edward estaba empezando a ser como era antes.

"¿Qué estas tocando?" Preguntó.

Edward vaciló antes de decir. "Nada. Solo algo que yo hice".

Las cejas de Bella se levantaron. "¿Tú escribiste eso tu mismo?"

El vertió la mirada y frotó su cuello. "Si".

"Es bellísima." Ella nunca en su vida había usado esa palabra, pero no podía pensar en ninguna otra palabra para describir la melodía que él tocó.

Él la miró. "¿Te gustó?"

Ella asintió. "¿La tocarías nuevamente?"

El dudó de nuevo. "No lo sé."

Bella sintió como la pared se levantaba nuevamente. "Lo siento, no fue mi intención interrumpir tu práctica. Yo disfruto al escucharte tocar. Yo esperaré por Alice en su habitación." Ella hizo un movimiento para levantarse, pero él le agarró la muñeca.

"No, espera." Bella se sentó. Él la estudió por un momento antes de decir, "¿En verdad te gustó?"

Ella le brindó una sonrisa cálida. "Claro que me gustó, Edward. Tú sabes que yo nunca te mentiría."

Él se volteó hacia ella y se acercó. "Entonces, si yo te pregunto algo… ¿me dirías la verdad?"

Bella sabía que Edward podía ser inseguro acerca de ciertas cosas. No pasaba a menudo, pero cuando pasaba, Edward solo mostraba este lado de él a un poco de personas selectas.

Ella había sido una de estas personas, lo cual por alguna razón enviaba una ridícula sensación a través de ella.

Bella puso una mano en su brazo. "No hay nada de qué preocuparse, Edward."

Una expresión que Bella no reconoció cruzó su cara. "¿Cómo tú…?"

Ella apretó su brazo. "Esa pieza era realmente hermosa."

Edward pestañeó unas cuantas veces

"En verdad disfruté al escucharla. Espero que la toques nuevamente."

Los hombros de Edward se encorvaron. Él soltó su mano.

"¿Qué pasa?"

Él miró a Bella, la preocupación se reflejaba en su cara. Esa era todo lo que era.

"Tu no-" El vertió la mirada. "No está lista. La pieza no está lista. La tocaré para ti en alguna otra ocasión."

Antes que ella pudiera decir algo más, Alice llegó a la casa y Edward se excusó.

"¿Bella estás bien?"

Bella salió de golpe de su recuerdo y vio a Alice estudiando su cara. Ella pestañeó varias veces y vertió la mirada. Sí, creo que ella me pinchó en la espalda.

"Ella terminó hace rato." Alice estaba mirándola crípticamente. "Ya te puedes quitar el vestido."

"Oh." Bella se volteó para irse pero Alice puso una mano en su brazo.

Ella dijo, "Bella, un momento te estás sonrojando y al próximo pareces que necesitas un abrazo. ¿Pasó algo anoche?"

Bella alisó su vestido. "¿De qué estás hablando?"

"¿Cuando Edward te ayudó a llegar a tu habitación?"

Bella dejo de jugar con el vestido y pensó acerca de ello por un minuto. "No."

Alice levantó una ceja. "Él estuvo en tu habitación por bastante tiempo y la mirada en su cara cuando el bajó las escaleras…"

Los ojos de Bella se ensancharon. "¿Que dijo él que pasó?"

Alice encogió los hombros. "El no dijo nada. Se rehusó a decirme."

Bella cerró los ojos.

"¿Qué pasó Bella?"

Ella abrió los ojos y notó que Alice la miraba con preocupación genuina.

Bella dudó, "Nada." Alice abrió la boca pero Bella continuó. "Te lo juro. Todo lo que recuerdo es haberme ido a la cama. Luego que Edward vino más tarde…" Bella miró hacia el techo. "Luego… Creo que yo hablé, pero no recuerdo sobre qué y… el me arropó como él dijo que lo haría."

Rosalie las escuchó hablando y camino hacia ellas y se paró detrás de Alice. Rosalie dijo, "Bueno, debió haber sido una gran conversación porque cuando el regresó abajo, lucía como si lo hubiesen acosado." Ella tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. "En buena manera."

"¡Rosalie!" Dijo Alice.

Bella estaba alarmada. "¡Pero no pasó nada!" ¡Oh, no! Pensó. ¿Habrá pasado algo?" Bella dijo, "Yo no puedo recordar nada."

Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco. "Bien, como quieras. ¿Me puedo probar mi vestido?"

"Pero-" Bella trató de explicar, pero Rosalie estaba ya en el salón de entalle.

Ella miró a Alice y en una voz baja dijo. "¿Está molesta?"

Alice sacudió la cabeza. "No, para nada." Probablemente aburrida porque ella quería escuchar los detalles, pensó Alice.

Bella fue a cambiarse de vestido. Cuando había terminado, una asistente lo tomó y Bella se sentó en sofá de felpa que Rosalie había ocupado. Había revistas de novia regadas por todos lados y eso era la última cosa de lo que Bella quería leer en ese momento.

Rosalie salió y por supuesto estaba preciosa. Su vestido era vagamente diferente al de Bella porque ella era la madrina. El vestido de Bella era sin mangas con una silueta en línea A. Alice escogió un color verde translucido para los vestidos.

El vestido de Rosalie era en el mismo estilo que el de Bella. La falda del vestido de Bella le llegaba justo a sus tobillos, pero el de Rosalie le llegaba justo debajo de las rodillas. Rosalie tenía una expresión de descontento en su cara.

"La falda está muy larga." Rosalie tenía sus manos en las caderas.

La modista dijo, "Podríamos subirle una pulgada."

"¿Qué tal dos pulgadas?"

"Dos pulgadas y todos estarán enfocados en ti," dijo Alice.

Rosalie sonrió. "¡Claro que no!"

Ellas estuvieron para adelante y para atrás en eso como por media hora antes que Bella ignorara el resto. Ella no podía creer que Rosalie estaba discutiendo con Alice sobre el largo de la falda. Era la boda de Alice, ¡por el amor de Dios!

Ella rápidamente descartó el resentimiento que empezaba a crecer. Bella sabía a dónde la dirigirían esos pensamientos y ella no quería sentimientos incómodos entre ella y la novia de Edward. Las cosas eran los suficientemente incómodas especialmente con el incidente de la mañana anterior en su habitación y las cosas cuestionables que pudieron haber pasado la noche anterior también.

Bella recostó su cabeza en la parte trasera del sofá. Ella se imaginó que Rosalie la odiaba por esta en una situación tan comprometedora con su novio. No era su culpa. Ella estaba pendiente a sus asuntos y entonces Edward regresó después de haberse ido por tanto tiempo, complicando las cosas. Si acaso, era su culpa. ¿Por qué se pondría él en ese tipo de situaciones con ella si ya tenía una novia?

Ella decidió en ese momento que tenía que distanciarse de Edward. Era la única forma de protegerse a sí misma. Bella sabía que si ella terminaba en alguna otra situación comprometedora con Edward, ella sería la única en salir herida. Sería su culpa porque se ilusionaría y sería por nada.

Ella no pudo lamentarse más sobre el tema cuando escuchó su teléfono sonar. Bella sacó su teléfono, pero no era el suyo el que sonaba. Escuchó que el sonido provenía de la cartera de diseñador de Rosalie.

"Rosalie creo que tu teléfono está sonando."

"¿Puedes contestarlo por mi?"

Bella buscó en la cartera de Rosalie y lo encontró en el bolsillo de afuera. Bella miró el Blackberry de Rosalie. "Creo que tienes un mensaje," dijo Bella.

"Oh, ¿lo leerías por mi? Estoy esperando noticias de un cliente importante el día de hoy."

"Okay." Bella fue el menú de mensajes y vio que el mensaje era de Edward. "Um, en realidad es de Edward."

"Oh." El tono de Rosalie no era muy emocionante. Bella pensó que estaba molesta con ella. "¿Podrías chequear que es lo que quiere?"

"Um, pero-"

"Probablemente él nos va a pedir que llevemos comida a la casa," dijo Alice.

Bella no pudo evitar el dejar salir una pequeña risa. Procedió a abrir el mensaje y leerlo en voz alta.

_**Alice no contesta. ¿Cuanto más se van a tardar?**_

Alice dejó salir un suspiro de frustración, "Le dije que no quería ser interrumpida durante esto. Por eso mi teléfono está apagado."

Rosalie murmuró algo despectivo sobre los hombres que no entienden este tipo de cosas.

Bella dijo, "Um, ¿quieres contestar el mensaje?"

Alice dijo, "Dile que nos tomará tanto como sea necesario."

Bella le envió el mensaje a Edward.

"¿Será una hora más? ¿Dos horas? ¿Cuánto más?"

Alice y Rosalie se volvieron hacía Bella con una mirada de frustración. Si Edward estuviera parado aquí, Bella estaba segura de que ellas le arrancarían los brazos. Bella levanto una mano y dijo, "Yo me encargo de esto."

Ella le envió el siguiente mensaje:

_**Edward, soy Bella. A menos que quieras que te descuarticen miembro por miembro, te sugiero que dejes de preguntar cuando más nos va a tomar esto.**_

No diez segundos más tarde, Edward respondió.

_**¿En realidad eres Bella?**_

Ella respondió con un sí.

Esta vez le tomo medio minuto para responder.

_**¿Qué estás haciendo con el teléfono de Rosalie?**_

Bella suspiró y luego escribió lo siguiente:

_**Rosalie esta probándose su traje en este momento y ella me pidió verificar su teléfono. Ella pensó que podrías ser un cliente.**_

Un minuto había pasado y Bella pensó que él estaba apaciguado. Ella estaba a punto de poner el teléfono de Rosalie de regreso a su cartera cuando el teléfono sonó. Bella verificó el identificador de llamada y vio que era Edward.

Ella casi soltó el teléfono.

"¿Quién está llamando?" Preguntó Rosalie.

Bella tragó fuerte. "Es Edward." Ella se levantó para pasarle el teléfono.

Rosalie dijo, "¡Bueno, contéstalo! Yo estoy ocupada ahora."

Bella se encogió y luego contestó el teléfono. "¿Hola?"

"¿Bella?" Edward preguntó.

"Si."

Pasó un momento antes de que él dijera, "Pensé que estarías probándote tu traje."

"Ya lo hice y ahora es el turno de Rosalie."

"Ya veo." El se aclaró la garganta. "¿Alice está ahí?"

"Um, si. ¿Quieres hablar con ella?"

"No, está bien. No pude comunicarme a su teléfono."

"Ella lo apagó."

"Oh." El dudó antes de decir, "Bueno, te dejaré para que regreses a lo que sea que estaban haciendo," él dijo de prisa.

"¿Necesitabas algo?"

"No."

"¿Estás seguro? Tu mensaje parecía bastante urgente."

Por un rato todo fue silencio.

"¿Edward? ¿Todavía estás ahí?"

"¿Viste todos los mensajes?"

"Si, Alice me dijo que te contestara."

La línea se quedó en silencio.

Bella continuó, "Alice pensó que tal vez tu querías que te lleváramos algo para almorzar."

"No, yo estoy bien."

Después de unos cuantos segundos, Bella dijo, "Um, yo quería preguntarte algo." Ella levantó la mirada para ver que ella tenía una audiencia cautiva en Rosalie, Alice y la modista. "Espera un segundo." Ella miró el número de Edward y lo programó en su teléfono. "déjame devolverte la llamada desde mi teléfono."

"Okay."

Ella colgó y devolvió el teléfono de Rosalie a la cartera. "Yo solo iré afuera mientras ustedes terminan."

"No nos tardaremos mucho," dijo Alice.

Bella salió por la puerta de enfrente. Había un pequeño parque al otro lado de la calle y una banca que ella vio enseguida. Cruzó y se sentó en la banca, asegurándose que Rosalie y Alice pudieran verla y salieran antes de que ella terminara de hablar.

Ella vaciló antes de llamar Edward. Él contestó el teléfono al segundo timbre.

"¿Bella?"

"Si, soy yo."

"¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó.

"Nuestra conversación estaba siendo monitoreada."

El dejó salir una pequeña risa. "¿Y ahora?"

"Ya no estoy dentro de la boutique. Estoy en un parque al otro lado."

"¿Qué era eso que querías preguntarme que no podías preguntar frente a Rosalie y Alice?"

Bella se lamió los labios. "Yo creo que tal vez te debo una disculpa."

"¿Debido a qué?"

"Anoche."

Ella escuchó la duda en su voz. "¿Por qué te tienes que disculpar."

"Yo no recuerdo qué pasó, pero Alice dice que tu parecías… tal vez un poquito molesto cuando te fuiste."

"Yo no estaba molesto, Bella."

"¿Pasó algo?"

Ella escuchó un respiro profundo. "No."

"Vamos, Edward."

"No te preocupes. Tú tomaste mucho."

Bella se alarmó. "Dime que pasó." Ella bajo la voz. "¿Hice algo embarazoso?"

"Yo no diría que fue embarazoso."

"Espera, ¿entonces algo si pasó?"

Esta vez Edward rio.

Bella descansó su frente en una mano mientras agarraba el teléfono con la otra. _Mierda_, pensó. "¿Acaso yo… te… acosé?"

Edward se rio.

Bella se encogió. La última vez que ella tomó tanto así fue después de su graduación de universidad. Ella le dio a Mike Newton un beso en la mejilla y desde entonces el no la dejaba en paz. Ella lo evitaba como si fuese una plaga.

Bella dejó salir un largo y abrumado suspiro. "¿Qué tan mal estuve?"

"No muy mal."

Bella se levantó y caminó en frente de la banca de un lado al otro. "¿No muy mal?" Ella maldijo. "Define no muy mal."

"En realidad no fue tan malo."

"Si no fue tan malo, ¿entonces por qué no me dices?"

"No quiero que te alteres por ello."

"No me estoy alterando."

"Bella."

"Edward si no me dices, yo me voy a sentir muy mal en verdad acerca de esto, y no voy a ser capaz de enfrentarte."

"No te sientas así."

"¿Y cómo no? Obviamente yo te molesté de alguna manera. Yo me siento como una personas muy mala."

El se rio. "No, no lo eres." Después de un momento, él dijo, "Cuando entré a tu habitación tu ya estabas en la cama."

"Bien."

"Así que, yo te ayude a meterte a la cama, pero… tu no querías que yo me fuera de una vez, así que yo me acosté contigo hasta que te dormiste."

"¿Y?"

"Eso fue todo."

"¿De verdad?"

"Si."

Luego de un momento dijo, "Bueno, ¡Por qué no lo dijiste en un principio!"

"No creí que fuera para tanto."

Esta vez, Bella suspiró aliviada. "Gracias."

Luego de un momento Edward dijo, "Bueno, ¿Cuándo terminarán?"

Bella rió. "Creo que ya casi terminamos. Estaban negociando el largo de la falda de Rosalie."

"Oh." él sonaba derrotado.

"Luego volveremos a mi casa, así puedo recoger algo de mis cosas antes de que volvamos a tu casa."

"Oh." Esta vez sonaba algo optimista.

"Voy a regresar a ver si ya terminaron. ¿Te veo luego?"

"Si."

Se dijeron adiós y Bella volvió a la boutique de novias.

Edward colgó el teléfono y programó el número de Bella con su nombre. No podía evitar sonreír ante el hecho de que tuviera su número aunque haya sido de manera inadvertida a través de su llamada. No estaba seguro si tendría la oportunidad de usarlo, pero se dio cuenta que ella estaría en su casa por una semana, así que no importaba.

Se sentó en una de las sillas de Adirondack en el patio trasero de sus padres. Él le dio a Bella la versión G de lo que había pasado la noche anterior. No estaba mintiendo porque eso era esencialmente lo que había pasado.

Lo que Edward dejó afuera fue lo difícil que Bella le puso a Edward el que se fuera. El no tenía idea que ella fuera capaz de esa demostración de afecto tan física y apasionada.

Era verdad que él la ayudó a meterse en la cama, pero ella estaba bastante determinada a que él se le uniera. Ella había estado en la cama, arrodillada hacia él. Ella tomó sus manos y le pidió que viniera a la cama con ella.

Él casi la toma ahí y allí mismo.

En cambio, suavemente la hizo sentarse y luego se sentó junto a ella. Dijo, "Bella, estoy aquí para arroparte, así puedes dormir."

Bella se inclinó más cerca de él y dijo, "Pero yo no quiero dormir ahora." Luego, plantó un suave beso debajo de su oreja.

"Bella." Tomó su rostro, así él podía mirarla. "Has bebido mucho. Debes estar cansada."

"No, no lo estoy." Se inclinó en sus manos y colocó su mano sobre la de él. Luego besó su palma y después su muñeca. "¿Ves?" luego comenzó a frotar su pulgar sobre sus nudillos.

Él estaba sorprendido ante cuan valiente ella estaba siendo y una parte de él esperó que esto fuera así porque ella se sentía de ese modo por él. Antes de que él supiera lo que estaba pasando, ella se subió a su regazo y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él. Lo besó nuevamente debajo de la oreja. La respiración de él se hizo irregular. "Me gustaría que te quedaras." Luego procedió a colocar suaves besos a lo largo de su cuello.

Edward mantuvo sus manos para él, pero cuando sintió su boca en su cuello, sus manos tenían mente propia. Colocó una mano en su cintura, estableciéndola, y la otra mano detrás de su cuello. Luego la giró en la cama sobre su espalda.

"Bella. No podemos-" bajó la mirada hacia ella. Edward nunca pensó que iba poder ver a Bella desde ese ángulo. Su cabello estaba esparcido alrededor de ella y Bella lo miraba con tanto deseo.

"Edward." ella enganchó una pierna alrededor de la suya e inclinó la rodilla, acercándolo hacia ella. Luego, Bella empuñó su pelo en su mano, inclinando su cabeza para darle mejor acceso a su cuello y darle un gran beso en su clavícula. Repitió el beso, pero esta vez él sintió la punta de su lengua en su piel.

"Dios, Bella." él apenas puedo decir las palabras.

Su otra mano estaba en un frenesí para intentar meterla por debajo de su camiseta y hasta los planos de su espalda, explorando su torso. Luego, su mano rozó la piel que estaba debajo de la parte superior de sus jeans. Los ojos de Edward se ensancharon cuando se dio cuenta cual era el objetivo de Bella cuando ella forcejeó para pasar la cintura de sus jeans. Antes de que él pudiera redirigir la mano de Bella, ella dejó de intentar meter la mano en sus pantalones, y alejó su mano.

Mientras buscaba una nueva dirección, trajo su cabeza más cerca a su boca y mordisqueó su lóbulo.

Su otra mano se acomodó por un firme agarre en su cadera, causando que las caderas de él se estrellaran contra las suyas. Edward abrió su boca para decir algo, pero en cambio, un bajo gemido escapó cuando sintió que Bella movía sus caderas contra las de él. Luego separó su cabeza de la suya para poder trazar una línea con sus labios desde su clavícula hasta su mandíbula.

Ella se detuvo en su boca y habló ante sus labios. "¿Por qué no me tocas también? ¿No me deseas?"

Él podía saborear el alcohol en sus labios. Ella había tomado mucho. Sus respiraciones eran ásperas y le tomó un minuto a Edward poder calmarse. Era difícil, pero Edward se las arregló para desenredarse de ella. Se acostó a su lado y la acercó a él, con su cabeza descansando en su pecho.

Edward envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor y ligeramente acarició su cabello. "Eres extraordinaria."

"Pero no me deseas."

"No de este modo." Él levantó la cabeza para poder bajar la mirada hacia ella. "No sé si algún día sabrás lo difícil que fue rechazarte."

"Pero lo hiciste."

Él levantó su barbilla, así ella lo estaba mirando. "Si tú no me importaras, no te habría rechazado."

Esto pareció tranquilizar a Bella y estaba dormida en un solo momento. Una vez que él se aseguró que estaba profundamente dormida, desenvolvió su brazo de alrededor suyo y salió de la cama, despacio para no molestarla.

Cuando volvió a casa, tomo una ducha muy larga y muy fría.

Se sentó en la silla del patio. Era de tarde y de noche Bella estaría viniendo para quedarse por una semana. Él estaba un poco decepcionada que ella no recordara lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Se dio cuenta que quizás era lo mejor porque si ella sentía que era un error, probablemente no lo hubiera perdonado por haberla dejado ir tan lejos.

Edward siempre se había preguntado cómo sería si Bella alguna vez sintiera algo por él y si anoche era simplemente una muestra de las posibilidades; él estaba más que motivado a descubrir que es lo que sería.

/&/

Luego de los ajustes, Alice y Rosalie llevaron a Bella de vuelta a su casa para que recogiera sus cosas para quedarse en lo de los Cullen. Bella se dio cuenta de que debía haber empacado de ante mano. Alice estaba sistemáticamente yendo a través de sus cosas, aprobando y desaprobando lo que estaba trayendo mientras que Rosalie examinaba sus ítems en su habitación.

Rosalie señaló una fotografía en la pared en el lado opuesto de su cama. "¿De qué es esa foto?"

Bella había estado poniendo unas camisetas en su bolso mientras que Alice las sacaba. "Un, es de Forks." Bella tomó sus camisetas que tenía Alice.

Alice camino hacia la foto y la examinó. A primera vista, parecía el típico bosque que era tan común en Forks. Pero desde una cercana inspección, Alice vio postes sobresaliendo por encima de los arboles.

"¿Eso es cerca de la cancha de futbol?" pregunto Alice.

Paso un segundo antes de que Bella dijera, "Si."

Alice miró a Bella y luego camino hasta las otras dos fotos cerca de la puerta.

"Deberíamos ir yendo." Bella sonaba agitada.

"Espera." Alice inspeccionó la segunda foto. Reconoció que era del interior del auditorio escolar. Pensó que era extraño que Bella tuviera esa foto, pero luego Alice vio que allí había un gran piano en el escenario. Alice fue rápida en mirar la tercera foto y tomó un minuto antes de que Alice se diera cuenta de lo que estaba viendo.

Alice dio la vuelta para mirar a Bella.

Rosalie dijo, "¿Por qué tienes una foto de un auditorio escolar? ¿Y es eso un campo vacío?"

Bella se removió en su lugar bajo la penetrante mirada de Alice. En respuesta a la segunda pregunta de Rosalie, Alice dijo, "No, es un prado."

Rosalie se giró para mirar a Alice y luego a Bella, quienes estaban capturadas en una similar mirada. Rosalie esperó a que Bella o Alice hablara. Cuando ninguna lo hizo, Rosalie dijo, "¿Qué les sucede?"

Alice miró a Rosalie. "Nada." sonrió. "¿Nos darías un minuto?"

Rosalie estaba a punto de protestar cuando escucharon el tintineo de las llaves en la puerta delantera.

"Ese es Emmett." Bella dijo.

Los ojos de Rosalie se iluminaron. Se ajusto su top y dijo," Iré a hacerle compañía." fue rápida en irse de la habitación.

Bella estaba sorprendida ante el comportamiento de Rosalie. Estaba a punto de comentar sobre como Edward probablemente no apreciaría que su novia filtrara con su hermano, cuando Alice dijo, "Bella, lo siento."

El comentario de Alice tomo a Bella con la guardia baja. "No hay nada de que disculparse."

Alice caminó hacia Bella y envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor. "No tenía idea."

"Alice, por favor no." Bella sintió que su garganta se cerraba.

Soltó a Bella y la miró. "Quiero decir, tenía una idea, pero no sabía cuánto-"

"No." Bella desvió la mirada, no queriendo que Alice viera las lágrimas formándose en sus ojos.

"De acuerdo." levantó sus manos. Luego de un momento dijo, "Realmente eres hija de tu padre."

Bella había estado jugueteando con sus manos, pero levantó la mirada ante el comentario de Alice. "¿Qué?"

"Emmett es tan fácil de leer. Él usa sus pensamientos y sentimientos en sus mangas, pero tú…" le dio a Bella una sonrisa cariñosa. "Es como si tuvieras esta pared protectora que escuda tus sentimientos o algo así."

Bella dejó escapar una pequeña risa. Luego de un momento dijo, "Por favor, no digas nada."

Alice dijo, "Bella-"

"Por favor, Alice. Sé que Edward-"

"Edward, ¿qué?"

Bella cruzó sus brazos. "Sé que él no siente lo mismo." Alice abrió la boca, pero Bella levantó la mano. "Y él está con otra persona."

Alice dejó escapar un frustrado suspiro y levantó la mirada hacia el techo. Murmuró. "Voy a matar a Edward."

"¿Qué?"

"Nada." Alice pinchó ligeramente el puente de su nariz. Luego caminó hasta el bolso de Bella y miró lo que estaba allí. Sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a sacar cosas.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Bella levantó las cosas que Alice estaba sacando.

"Necesitamos recoger unas cosas antes de que volvamos a mi casa." Sacó una vieja camiseta. Bella se la arrebató antes de que Alice pudiera mirarla.

"Esto se queda." el tono de Bella era final.

Alice estaba a punto de preguntar, pero se dio cuenta que Bella no iba a explicar, así que solo se encogió de hombros.

Bella miró en su bolso. "¡Mi bolso está prácticamente vacío!"

Alice sonrió de oreja a oreja. "Lo sé."

Dejó escapar un frustrado suspiro. "¡Alice! ¿Qué diablos me voy a poner?"

Una esquina de la boca de Alice se levantó. "No te preocupes. No planeo que merodees alrededor de la casa medio desnuda."

"Alice."

"Bien, solo pasaremos rápido por el centro comercial para elegir algunas cosas necesarias."

"No." Bella gimió.

"Será rápido e indoloro."

"¿Qué será rápido e indoloro?" Rosalie entró al cuarto seguida por Emmett.

"Iremos de compras antes de regresar a mi casa." Alice tenía una triunfante sonrisa en el rostro.

Por segunda vez, los ojos de Rosalie se iluminaron. "¿De compras?"

"¿Para qué necesitan ir de compras? Bella ya tiene un armario lleno de ropas." dijo Emmett.

Él recibió miradas incrédulas por parte de Rosalie y Alice.

"¿Qué?" preguntó él.

Bella cerró los ojos y descansó su frente en su mano.

Luego Rosalie dijo, "Oh, invité a Emmett a la casa a cenar."

Alice sonrió. "Está bien. Estoy seguro que él quiere pasar tiempo con su hermana antes de que tenga que irse de viaje."

Emmett tosió y luego se revolvió en su lugar. Luego dijo, "Voy ducharme y cambiarme."

Cuando Emmett se fue, Bella dijo, "¿Tu invitaste a Emmett a cenar?" Bella miró a Rosalie.

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Solo creí que-"

"No, tu no." Bella se adelantó un paso hacia ella. "Emmett no es el chico más inteligente, pero tiene un gran corazón. Que Dios te ayude si-"

Alice se adelantó un paso. "Bella."

"Tú ya tienes a Edward. ¿Cómo puedes hacer esto?" Bella sintió la mano de Alice en su brazo y desajustó su puño.

Rosalie se quedó con la boca abierta, pero la cerró rápidamente. Luego de un momento dijo, "Yo nunca lastimaría a Emmett."

Bella entrecerró los ojos en dirección a Rosalie. "¿No querrás decir _a_ _Edward_?"

Alice dijo, "Bella, hay algo que deberías saber."

Rosalie preguntó, "¿Edward no te ha dicho nada?"

Ella miró a Rosalie y luego a Alice. "¿Decir qué?"

Rosalie dejó escapar un suspiro frustrado. "Él dijo que hablaría contigo. Él dijo que te explicaría-"

Alice la interrumpió, "Si él quiere hablar con ella, entonces nosotros no deberíamos-"

Rosalie se puso de pie frente a Bella y puso sus manos en sus hombros. "No soy tan mala como crees. Nunca lastimaría a Emmett o a Edward. Si me importa Edward, pero…" miró a Alice buscando ayuda.

Bella se giró para mirar a Alice.

Alice dijo, "Edward realmente necesita decirte el resto."

Bella dijo, "¿De qué me tiene que hablar?" Las cosas estaban bastantes cortadas y secas para ella. Edward tenía una novia y no era ella.

Alice y Rosalie intercambiaron miradas de incertidumbre.

Bella dijo, "¡Oh, vamos! Díganme."

Alice dijo, "No es nuestro lugar decirte."

Había un tenso silencio. Bella le dedicó a ambas miradas cuestionantes, pero ninguna iba a hablar. Desvió la mirada de ellas y sus ojos deambularon hasta la foto del prado. Sus facciones se suavizaron.

La frustración que sentía estaba calmándose, pero en lugar estaba una roedora irritación al tener que diferir ante ellas. Ya no era una niña y ella deseaba que simplemente fueran honestas con ella.

A ella le iba bien por su cuenta. Ella solo tenía a Emmett y a Charlie para arreglárselas y de por si era una destreza que Bella tuvo que aprender con los años. Algunas veces ellos podían ser dominantes. ¿A quien quería engañar? Si tú buscas dominante en el diccionario, habría fotos sonrientes de Charlie y Emmett allí.

Ella sabía que parte de la razón por la cual ellos eran tan protectores era porque cuando Renee y Charlie se divorciaron, a Bella le afectó mucho. Ella no podía pensar en esa etapa de su vida sin sentir tristeza.

Y cuando Edward se fue de su vida, ella sintió como si la hubieran regresado a sus ocho años, preguntándose que había hecho mal. Ella pensó que lo había manejado mejor, pero Emmett sabía que ella estaba sufriendo. En cambio de dejarla caer en la desesperación, Emmett hizo lo que cualquier hermano mayor haría en esas ocasiones.

La irritaba a muerte.

Mirando hacia atrás, Bella se dio cuenta que ese era su modo y sabía que él no quería verla tan triste. Así que él hacia todo lo que podía para sacarle algún tipo de reacción. Fue más fácil cuando se mudaron a Seattle. Forks parecía tener constantes recordatorios de Edward.

Y ahora, todo era una montaña rusa. Ella había seguido adelante en su vida. Aunque ella se había apoyado en Emmett cuando se mudaron a Seattle, Bella sentía que había creado una vida por cuenta propia. Sin embrago, desde el regreso de Edward, la vida que ella había establecido estaba siendo sacudida. Estaba acostumbrada a responderse a si misma. Bueno, y a Emmett también, pero las demandas de atención de Edward, Alice e incluso Rosalie, se demostraban más exigentes con cada día.

Se dio cuenta que una vez que la boda se haya terminado, su vida volvería a la misma normalidad y orden. Bella alejó sus ojos de la foto del prado. A ella no le gustaba que sus sentimientos fueran halados en tantas direcciones, pero Bella tampoco estaba segura si sería capaz de volver a la solitaria vida que se había creado.

Alice vaciló antes de decir, "Se que estás molesta ahora, pero créeme cuando te digo que las cosas no están tan mal como parecen."

Antes de que Bella pudiera decir algo más, Emmett se apareció en la puerta. Frotó sus palmas juntas mientras decía, "Bueno, señoritas, ¿Qué hay hoy en el menú? Podría comerme un oso."

Bella prácticamente corrió hacia él y tiró sus brazos a su alrededor.

"¿Bells? ¿Qué sucede?" Miró hacia Rosalie y luego a Alice. "¿Qué diablos le hicieron ahora?"

Alice se adelantó un paso. "Ella cree que las compras es una forma de tortura."

Emmett palmeó torpemente a Bella en la espalda. "Uh, todo estará bien. Es lo que hacen las chicas."

Paso un minuto antes de que Bella soltara a Emmett. Sorbió antes de decir, "Pero no soy como las otras chicas."

El sonrió. "No, tu eres mejor."

En una voz baja, ella dijo, "Por favor déjame quedarme en casa. No quiero irme." ella sintió como si tuviera ocho años otra vez y se odió a si misma por eso. Quería ser firme y decirles a todos que la dejaran sola, pero no tenía el coraje para ella.

Todos le ofrecieron palabras para tranquilizarla al mismo tiempo. Pero Emmett levantó la mano. Dijo, "Vamos, Bells. Actúas como si fuera la primera vez que duermes en otro lado.

"Emmett." Una lágrima escapó bajo su mejilla.

Él sostuvo su rostro y limpió la lágrima con su brusco pulgar. "Bella, todo estará bien. Edward estará allí. Él siempre te ha cuidado."

Ante eso, Bella rompió a llorar.

Emmett miró a Rosalie y luego a Alice con una mirada de pánico.

Alice tomó a Bella en sus brazos. "Emmett, ve y lleva a Rosalie de vuelta a mi casa. Dile a mis padres que llegaremos tarde a cenar." Palmeó a Bella en la espalda. "Yo cuidaré de ella."

Emmett no escondió su alivio. Estaba fuera de la habitación antes de que Alice pudiera cambiar de opinión, pero Rosalie persistió. Ella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Alice sacudió la cabeza.

Cuando Alice escuchó la puerta del frente cerrarse, tomó a Bella por los hombros y la alejó para mirarla. Luego dijo, "Irás a asearte y luego iremos de compras."

"Alice." Bella sollozó.

"Es eso, o te irás a asear y volvemos a mi casa."

Bella limpió sus lágrimas y trató de regular su respiración. "Preferiría quedarme aquí."

"Tú sabes que eso no es una opción."

"Bueno, a mi no me gustan esas opciones."

Alice suspiró. "Ahora estás siendo petulante."

Bella se limpió más lágrimas antes de cruzar sus brazos. "Supongo que iremos de compras. No creo que pueda ir a tu casa ahora."

Fue hasta su baño y se lavó la cara. Cuando se miró al espejo, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados. Gimió.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Alice.

"Luzco como una zombi."

Alice entró en el baño. Colocó una mano sobre su hombro. "Visitaremos un salón de belleza cuando estemos en el centro comercial. Ellos pueden darte un tratamiento refrescante de pepinos para ayudarte con la hinchazón.

"No. Salones de belleza, no."

"Vamos." guió a Bella fuera del baño. Se detuvieron en su habitación para tomar su bolso y se fueron al centro comercial.

Cuando llegaron, se detuvieron en un salón de belleza. Bella se quedó cerca de la puerta en caso que necesitara una rápida huida. Alice habló con la recepcionista y en unos minutos, la recepcionista escolto a Bella hasta el vestuario.

"¿Por qué debo ponerme una bata?" ella preguntó.

"No te preocupes. Ellos se ocuparán de ti." Alice dijo.

Bella pestañeó varias veces. "Espera, ¿te vas?"

Alice le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora. "Solo voy a buscar algunas cosas para ti. Volveré cuando ellos hayan terminado."

"¿A qué te refieres con 'cuando ellos hayan terminado'?" Bella lucía como un animal enjaulado. "¿Qué me van a hacer?"

"Solo uno de esos tratamientos refrescantes para tus ojos y luego van a arreglarte las puntas del cabello."

"Alice."

"Te encantará."

"Pero," Bella dijo, "Tú no sabes mi talle."

Alice le dedicó una mirada de incredulidad. "Por favor."

"Pero tú no sabrás lo que me gustará."

"Oh, se lo que te gustará, Bella. Por eso será bueno que no estés conmigo."

"¡Alice! No me lo pondré si no me gusta."

Palmeó a Bella en el brazo más como lo hace una madre a un niño llorón. "Oh, te gustará. No te preocupes." Luego Alice desapareció por la puerta.

La recepcionista le dedicó una sonrisa profesional y le indicó el vestuario. Bella no tenía opción. Entró, se cambió de ropa, y se puso la bata que le habían proporcionado. Cuando salió del vestuario, la recepcionista la escoltó hasta la silla del salón.

Los viajes al salón no eran cosa suya, y ella no podía dejar de estar molesta por permitir que Alice la convenciera. Pero, si era sincera consigo misma, Bella estaba más molesta consigo misma por el hecho de que ella perdió el coraje de defenderse otra vez.

Un peluquero y un ayudante vinieron para hablar de su cabello. Bella odiaba que ellos hablaran como si ella no estuviera allí.

Ella dijo "Se supone que es solo un corte"

El peluquero le sonrió y coloco sus manos sobre su hombro. "Desde luego, cariño."

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. Alice, obviamente les dijo qué hacer con ella. Ella respiró profundamente, tratando de calmarse. Cuando ella se sintió ligeramente relajada, se dio cuenta que prefería estar ahí en vez que en la casa de los Cullen. Ella no estaba realmente impaciente por volver allí.

El asistente le ayudó a sentarse en la silla de champú y lavabo. Bella inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás y el asistente encendió la boquilla, suavemente mojando su cabello suelto. Una vez que lo mojó a fondo, él cerró la boquilla y continuó el masaje con champú en su cabello.

"Wow, eso se siente bien." El asistente masajeaba su cuero cabelludo.

"Oh, bueno. Alice dijo que necesitarías un poco de TLC (** cuidado tierno y cariñoso**, por sus siglas en inglés)."

Ella se sonrojó.

"Y escucha, una vez que terminemos contigo, tendrás a Edward en la palma de tu mano."

Bella casi se cae, pero no podía porque el asistente todavía estaba dándole un masaje a su cuero cabelludo. "¿Ella te dijo sobre Edward?"

"No, no exactamente. Sólo dijo que ella quiere que luzcas bien para él." Suspiró. "Yo también."

Bella se rió. "¿Ha estado él aquí antes?"

Él asintió con la cabeza. "Ha venido a que le corten el cabello aquí un par de veces."

Bella no podía imaginar a Edward recibiendo lavado de cabello. El asistente, cuyo nombre ella aprendió era John continuó hablando elocuentemente sobre Edward. Ella pensó que sería desconcertante hablar de Edward, pero la manera abierta y amistosa de John hacia difícil alterarse.

Después de que John terminara, envolvió su cabeza en una toalla y la llevó de vuelta a la silla del salón. A ella se le unió el peluquero que se llamaba Robert. Él la felicito por su color de cabello, pero dijo, "Pero ya que es verano, vamos añadir algunos detalles sutiles de luz."

Bella se alarmó ante la sugerencia. Ella dijo: "Voy a estar en una boda en un par de semanas."

Él acaricio su hombro. "No te preocupes. No te veras como un zorrillo. Se verá como si tu cabello fuera besado por el sol."

Bella se agarró al apoyabrazos.

Dos horas y media más tarde, Robert estaba terminando con el cabello de Bella, y John le aplicaba brillo de labios. Alice sonrió cuando entró y la vio.

"¡Te ves fantástica, Bella!"

Bella esperó a que John terminara de aplicar el brillo de labios antes de que ella dijera, "¿Qué diablos me hicieron?"

Alice se rió. "¿Te has visto?"

Robert giró la silla del salón de Bella, así ella podría ver su reflejo. No fue un cambio dramático, pero definitivamente fue notable. Su cabello largo y oscuro que generalmente estaba debajo de sus codos había sido cortado debajo de sus hombros y en capas. Robert tuvo razón sobre el color. Parecía que su cabello fue alumbrado por el sol. Normalmente, su color era café, ahora era de un color castaño. El paquete de congelado ayudo con sus ojos hinchados y el brillo de labios, de un color perla, hizo que sus labios se vieran rellenos.

"Que le…" Bella sólo podía mirarse fijamente.

Robert arrugó su frente. "¿No te gusta?"

John miró a Bella y luego al su reflejo. "¿Es el brillo de labios?"

"Yo, yo" Miró los reflejos de John, Robert y Alice quienes la miraban en busca de respuesta. Fue un minuto antes de que ella dijera, "Me veo bastante bien."

Todos rieron. Entonces Alice dijo, "Tu ya eras hermosa. Sólo necesitabas un poco de arreglo".

Robert y John asintieron con la cabeza.

Con la nueva confianza, tal vez ella estaba dispuesta a ir a la casa de los Cullen ahora.

"Ahora, déjame mostrarles lo que tengo para ti," dijo Alice.

_O tal vez no_, pensó.

Bella se bajó de la silla del salón y Alice la llevó a la silla donde había estado antes cuando tenía el paquete de congelados. Alice tenía varias bolsas.

"Alice, por favor, dime que esto es tuyo."

Sacudió la cabeza. "Todo es para ti."

"Pero-"

Ella agitó su mano. "Estos son solamente todos los elementos esenciales." Alice abrió la primera bolsa y había varios pares de ropa interior y un par de sujetadores.

"¿Me compraste ropa interior?"

"Oye, en serio los necesitabas."

Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

Ella continuó mostrando rápidamente a Bella lo que estaba en cada bolsa. Alice sabia que si lo alargaba, ella perdería a Bella. Bella no era de las personas que realmente se preocupan por los detalles en la ropa.

Más tarde, Bella se quedó atónita.

"¿Bella?"

Bella parpadeó varias veces.

Alice arrugó su frente. "¿No te gusta?"

"En realidad, estoy sorprendida."

"¿Por qué?"

"Pensé… Realmente me gusta todo lo que has escogido para mí."

Alice saltó y aplaudió. "¡Mira, no hay nada de qué preocuparse!"

Bella sonrió.

"Ahora, antes de que nos vayamos quiero hacer una cosa."

La sonrisa de Bella desapareció. "¿Qué?"

"Promételo."

"Pero, ya he-"

"¡Una última cosa!"

"¡Muy bien, te lo prometo!"

"Ponte esto."

Bella tomó el bolso que le dio Alice. Ella miró hacia dentro y una camisa de botones, sin mangas y una capucha de color blanco puro.

"Es my fácil sólo quítate tu sudadera y deja tu camiseta."

"Pero," Bella hizo lo que le dijeron y se metió en la camisa. Cuando empezó a abrocharlo, Alice hizo que parara en el botón debajo de la line del busto. "Aun se puede ver la camiseta," Bella estiró la camisa, justo donde deberían haber estado abotonada.

"Ese es el punto." Alice rodó los ojos.

"Pero, ¿Por qué no puedo abrochar el botón más arriba?"

"Porque es más lindo de esa manera." Llevó a Bella de nuevo al espejo.

Bella se miró frente al espejo. No podía dejar de sonreír. Fue sólo una prenda de vestir lo que se cambió e hizo una gran diferencia. Los pantalones oscuros hacían un bonito contraste con la blusa blanca. La camisa le dio la modestia a la que ella estaba acostumbrada, pero mostraba sus curvas de forma halagadora.

"¡Mírate!" Dijo John.

"Gracias." La sonrisa de Bella se ensanchó.

"Y aquí." Le entregó el brillo de labios del color que había usado en ella, pero estaba cerrado.

"Oh, no puedo." Ella trató de darles la espalda.

El sacudió la cabeza. "Considéralo un regalo de mi y de Robert.

Ella no se pudo aguantar y lo abrazó. "Gracias."

"Vámonos yendo, tengo el presentimiento de que alguien está muriendo por verte." Alice le dio a Bella una sonrisa críptica.

"Oh, no." Bella tenía una imagen en su mente de Emmett enviándole mensajes a Alice de forma excesiva.

"Recibí como cincuenta mensajes de texto."

Bella arrugó la frente, Emmett podría ser molesto, pero cincuenta mensajes de texto ya iban más allá de su impaciencia normal.

Alice puso los ojos en blanco.

Bella vaciló antes de que dijera, "¿Edward?"

Alice le dio una amplia sonrisa.

Bella jadeó de incredulidad, "¡No!"

Alice sonrió. "Está bien. Más bien veinticinco."

Bella dijo: "¿Qué te dijo?"

Una pequeña sonrisa jugaba en los labios de Alice. "Varían entre "'¿Cuándo regresas a casa?', '¿Ya casi acaban?' Y el último que fue mi favorito."

Bella le dio a Alice una mirada expectante.

"Él se ofreció a llevarte de regreso para que yo pudiera seguir comprando."

Bella se rió y sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. Estaba segura que Alice estaba exagerando.

Edward no podía estar interesado en cuando regresaría.

Dijeron adiós a Robert y John, y salieron al coche de Alice.

Se dirigieron en silencio. Alice miró a Bella cuando se detuvieron en una luz roja.

"¿Qué te pasa?", preguntó.

Bella salió de su aturdimiento. "¿Huh? Oh, yo sólo…va tomar un tiempo para que te devuelva todo esto.

Alice sacudió su mano. "No te preocupes por eso."

Bella protestó.

Alice sacudió la mano de nuevo. "Dije que no te preocupes." La esquina de su boca se volvió hacia arriba. El rostro de Edward, cuando te vea, valdrá la pena."

"Alice, creo que estamos poniendo demasiadas esperanzas con esto. Edward no se impresiona fácilmente con las chicas."

"No, no normalmente, pero tú no eres sólo cualquier chica para él."

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

Alice se rio. "Bueno, pronto lo averiguaremos." Alice condujo su camino a la parte trasera de la casa.

Bella no se dio cuenta de lo nerviosa que estaba al ver a Edward hasta que llegaron allí. Se limpió las palmas en sus pantalones.

Alice vio el gesto y soltó una risita. "No te preocupes." Ella salió del coche primero.

Bella se quedó en el coche durante un minuto para calmarse a si misma. Alice abrió el maletero y comenzó a sacar cosas. Una vez que sintió que su corazón latía a un ritmo normal, Bella bajó del coche.

"¿Por qué tardaron tanto tiempo chicas? Pensé que algo les había pasado."

"Rayos, Edward. ¿Rosalie no te dijo que llegaríamos más tarde para cenar?"

"Si, pero eso fue hace tres horas. Tu-"

Para este punto, Alice cerró el maletero de su choche. Edward vio a Bella salir del coche.

Ella dijo, "Hey."

Edward sonrió, su boca abierta, pero no salió nada.

Una amplia sonrisa se mostró en el rostro de Alice. Y ella dijo: "Vamos, Bells. Vamos comer algo de cena."

"Muy bien". Cerró la puerta y dio la vuelta al coche. Ella estaba un poco desconcertada por la forma en que Edward la estaba mirando. Tenía las manos cargadas de bolsas de todos los lados que habían estado.

Bella dijo: "¿Necesita ayuda?"

Le tomó un momento procesar todo. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Bella iba a sacar algunas de las bolsas, Edward balbuceó, "No. Tengo todo. "

"Está bien." Bella enterró un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja y siguió a Alice a la casa.

Edward vio a Bella de pies a cabeza. Ella era la belleza personificada.

Se dio la vuelta y lo miró. "¿Edward? "

Sacudió la cabeza, sacándole su aturdimiento. Ella era la misma, pero no. "Lo siento." Él la alcanzó ycontinuó su estudio de su apariencia.

Bella vio que él la estaba mirando de nuevo. Ella sonrió y dijo: "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí". No podía apartar los ojos de ella y Bella quedó atrapada en su mirada también. De alguna manera caminaron a través de la casa y hasta la cocina.

Se salieron de su estupor cuando Emmett dijo, "¿Qué pasó con Bella?"

Rosalie le golpeó en el brazo.

Bella dijo: "Así es como lucen las chicas. "

"Pero tú eres mi hermana."

Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

Jasper se dio la vuelta y dijo: "Te ves hermosa."

Bella sonrió. "Gracias."

Edward tenía una leve mueca en su rostro. Se dio cuenta que él debió haber sido el primero en decir eso, en lugar de sólo estar sorprendido frente a ella.

Emmett miró a todas las bolsas en las manos de Edward. "¿Has comprado el centro comercial entero?"

"No, sólo las tiendas de lencería, "dijo Bella.

"¿Para que necesitas ese tipo de cosas?" Él preguntó.

Bella se puso las manos en las caderas. "Bueno, ya que te irás durante toda una semana, voy a tener muchas oportunidades de-"

"Bella" Advirtió Emmett.

Bella abrió la boca, pero Edward dijo: "Voy a dejar todas estas cosas." Continuó caminando hacia las escaleras.

"¿A dónde vas?" Le preguntó Bella.

Rosalie dijo: "Estas en la habitación de Edward."

"¿Qué?" Dijeron al mismo tiempo Emmett y Bella.

"Edward dormirá en el sofá."

"Pero-" Dijo Bella.

"Yo voy a estar en la habitación de invitados." Rosalie dio a Edward una mirada que lo invitaba a desafiarla, sin embargo no lo hizo. Rosalie quiso dejar bien claro a Emmett que no pasaba nada entre Edward y ella.

Emmett abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, pero después de unos segundos, dijo: "Oh, está bien."

Bella balbuceó. "Pero, ¿Qué- yo no?-¿Por qué?"

Edward dijo, "Bella ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo arriba? Te mostraré mi habitación y te voy a explicar las cosas."

Bella miró a su alrededor. Todos pretendían estar ocupados con algo, excepto Emmett.

Bella articuló con palabras, "¿Qué está pasando?"

Emmett se encogió de hombros.

Ella suspiró de frustración.

Edward dijo, "¡Vamos, Bella!" Y caminó hacia la escalera.

Bella no tuvo otra opción y siguió a Edward.

Subieron las escaleras en forma de L y cuando llegaron arriba, Bella vio que había un pasillo que rodeaba el perímetro de la segunda planta con una hendidura en el centro, mirando hacia el vestíbulo.

La habitación de Alice era la primera puerta. Caminaron hacia el final del pasillo donde se encontraba la habitación de Edward. La habitación principal de Carlisle y Esme estaba en el otro lado, separadas por una pequeña sala de estar.

Bella, en realidad nunca había estado en la habitación de Edward. Cada vez que estuvo allí antes, ella iba a ver a Alice, de modo que sólo había estado en la habitación de huéspedes, las zonas comunes de la casa y la habitación de Alice.

Él giró la perilla de la puerta y la abrió, luego encendió el interruptor a la izquierda y el cuarto sólo se alumbro débilmente. Bella miró el interruptor y vio que había un regulador de opciones y que estaba en un nivel muy bajo.

Había una gran ventana que casi tomaba toda una pared. Era como un lienzo que proporcionaba un retrato tridimensional de la ciudad. Era de noche, por lo que el cielo estaba oscuro, pero el horizonte de la ciudad estaba iluminado. Cerca de la ventana estaba la cama de Edward.

Su enorme cama vacía.

"Um, ¿Por qué no me quedo con Alice?"

"Jasper se queda con Alice."

"Bien." Bella no podía apartar los ojos de la cama. Tenía que ser una cama tamaño de dos plazas. Tantas preguntas aparecieron en su mente, pero la pregunta más sobresaliente era si alguna vez él la compartió con alguien.

Entonces recordó a Rosalie.

De repente se sintió mal.

Edward bajó las bolsas al piso, cerca de puerta. Cuando vio la expresión del rostro de Bella.

"¿Estás bien?"

Bella tragó saliva. "No sé."

"¿Qué te pasa?"

"Yo no creo que pueda quedarme aquí."

"Está bien. Estaré bien en el sofá. "

"No, quiero decir, tal vez debería tener en el sofá".

"No seas tonta. Quiero que estés esta noche en mi habitación".

Bella miró a Edward.

Cuando se dio cuenta de cómo sus palabras podrían ser tomadas, Edward dijo, "Quiero decir, sólo tendrás que quedarte aquí por una noche. Rosalie se irá mañana, y tu podrás tener la habitación."

"Oh." Se sintió un poco mejor, pero no mucho.

"Escucha," él le tomó la mano, "Necesito hablar contigo acerca de Rosalie."

"Estoy realmente muy cansada." Bella sintió el aumento de sus latidos detrás de sus ojos.

"Pero sólo tomara un segundo."

"Alice realmente me puso a caminar por todo el centro comercial." Fue una verdad a medias. No hizo ninguna compra, pero la experiencia en el salón fue agotadora.

Se frotó el dorso de la mano con el pulgar. Edward parecía estar decidiendo algo, después de un momento dijo, "Por supuesto, estás cansada. Yo sólo…" La miró por un minuto. "Vamos a hablar mañana a primera hora."

Bella asintió con la cabeza.

Él dijo, "Lo siento, no te lo dije antes, pero te ves…" Sus ojos pasearon por toda su cara.

Bella sintió el rubor.

No hubo palabras, así que en lugar de eso se inclinó y rozó sus labios en su sien. Luego dijo en voz baja, "Buenas noches."

Él dejó su mano y se dirigió a la puerta. Le dio una última mirada antes de cerrarla tras suyo.

Bella se sentó en el suelo a los pies de la cama de Edward. Ella se apoyó en ella y trajo las rodillas a su pecho. Luego apoyó la frente en la parte superior de las rodillas. Todo el día pasó como un borrón y si embargo se sentía muy agotada. Nunca había experimentado tan amplia gama de emociones en tan corto de tiempo.

Sabía que era importante escuchar lo que Edward tenía que decir, pero ella no creía que tenía la fuerza para soportar otra entrevista Cullen. Alice fue muy intensa y tenía una sensación de que hablar con Edward sería lo mismo.

Bella se dio cuenta de que tenía que meterse en la cama tan pronto como fuera posible, antes de Alice llegara a investigar. Ella tenía hambre, pero ella prefería fingir sueño que enfrentarse a todos abajo. Se sentía como una cobarde, pero estaba en el modo de auto preservación. Todavía le quedaba una semana en esta casa.

Ella encontró la bolsa de viaje que empacó y sacó la vieja camisa que Alice casi botaba. Ella se quito rápidamente sus sandalias y la ropa. Ella se acercó y apago las luces. La habitación estaba todavía lo suficientemente alumbrada para ver su camino hacia la cama de Edward. Las luces de la ciudad proyectaban un brillo suave en la cama, lo que provocó que se viera como una increíble invitación.

Su edredón era un tono carbón, y las sábanas y las almohadas eran un color de granito, complementándolo. No podía dejar de sonreír por lo masculino que era todo y cuando ella puso su cabeza en una de sus almohadas, Bella hundió la nariz en ella, teniendo el olor de Edward.

Se maldijo a sí misma. Ella no estaba segura de si iba a ser capaz de conciliar el sueño ahora.

Bella dejó descansar su mejilla en la almohada. Recordaba el otro día en la mañana en su habitación cuando tuvo que detenerse a sí misma antes de oler más de su esencia. Era extraño cómo se sentía tan familiarizada con su esencia ahora, pero ella no pensó mucho en ello ya que ahora podía saborear su aroma sin tener que preocuparse por consecuencias.

Una sensación molesta en el fondo de su mente estaba a punto de reaparecer, pero en su lugar, Bella se dejó atrapar en el recuerdo de un sueño que tenía con Edward. En el sueño, Bella le mostraba a Edward cómo se sentía sobre él. Había sido tan real. Ella lo tocó y saboreó. Su parte favorita del sueño fue cuando ella sintió los planos de su espalda. Tenía los hombros tan amplios. También recordó sentirse frustrada porque él no la tocaba también. En cambio, él estaba contento con solamente sostenerla. Era un sueño agridulce.

Cuando se despertó esa mañana, estaba un poco agraviada que ni siquiera pudo conseguir nada en sus sueños. Sin embargo, Edward había sido tan dulce y la sensación de sus brazos la hacía sentirse segura y protegida. Ella se admitió que no le importaría tener ese sueño otra vez.

**Hola. Meriba, Inés y yo les agradecemos nuevamente todos sus reviews, siempre esta bueno saber lo que les parece la historia, esperamos seguir leyendo sus comentarios. Gracias.**

**Atte: Meriba, Inés y Day.**


	6. Transformación

Crepúsculo y sus personajes pertenecen a , la historia original le pertenece a la autora jennlynnfs, nosotras solo traducimos la historia con su permiso.

**

* * *

**

**Titulo:** My Brother's Best Friend

**Autor:** jennlynnfs

**Traduccion**: Meriba, MsInesCullen y day78

**Rating: **PG-13/M Por algún contenido para adultos. Voy a marcar otros cpaitulos on más contenido adulto maduro, con la calificación adecuada en el futuro.

**Género:** Romance, UA; Todo Humanos

**Personajes /Parejas:** Bella / Edward; parejas de cannon.

**Sinopsis:** Siete años han pasado desde que Edward y Bella se vieron por última vez. Desde niños, ellos crecieron juntos hasta convertirse en buenos amigos. Una vez ellos iniciaron la escuela superior, Edward se volvió distante y eventualmente rompió toda relación con ella. Confundida y herida, Bella se mudó a Seattle y siguió adelante con su vida. A través de todo esto, Bella tenía a su hermano Emmett, para superar la distancia. Ahora, con el inminente regreso de Edward a Seattle para ayudar con la boda de su hermana Alice, Bella no puede evitar preguntarse que alejó al mejor amigo de su hermano todos estos años.

**Advertencia:** Ninguna  
**  
Derechos de Autor:** Estos personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

Capítulo 6: Transformación

_My poor heart_

_It's been so dark_

_Since you've been gone_

_After all you're the one who turns me off_

_You're the only one who can turn me back on_

-"Turn Me On" by Nora Jones

Edward se estiró en el sofá seccional de la sala y cubrió sus ojos con su brazo. Era un sofá cómodo y su mamá, cuando lo compró, se aseguró que era lo suficientemente largo y ancho para acomodarlo o en sus propias palabras, "mi largurucho hijo."

Después que él le mostró la habitación a Bella y ella decidió retirarse temprano, el no le vio mucho sentido al resto de la noche. Edward había esperado todo el día para verla y cuando finalmente lo hizo, él apenas tuvo oportunidad para hablar con ella.

_Pero vaya que se veía bien_, el pensó.

Mientras crecían el velaba por ella como si fuese su propia hermana Alice. Excepto que Bella necesitaba más cuidado.

Últimamente él pensaba que quizás Bella no necesitaba que la cuidasen tanto y que él solo lo usaba como excusa para estar cerca de ella.

Ella obviamente sobrevivió bastante bien por si sola mientras él estaba en Berkeley. No es que el pensara que ella estaría indigente o casi muerta sin él, pero el ciertamente no esperaba encontrarla tan independiente y fuerte de carácter tampoco. Edward sabía que Emmett tenía mucho que ver con ello.

Bella realmente entro en sí misma como él sabía que lo haría. Por largo tiempo, ella solo era la hermana de Emmett y luego ella se convirtió en Bella cuyo hermano era Emmett.

Emmett quien era su mejor amigo.

Una de las cosas que hacía a Edward querer a Bella era su genuina ignorancia de lo bella que ella era en realidad. Todos los chicos se alinearían si pudieran, si Emmett no hubiese estado ahí para espantarlos como moscas. Por un tiempo, Edward era parte de la línea de defensa, principalmente por que Emmett era su amigo y él quería ayudar a proteger su pequeña hermana. En una época, Bella lo veía como El Otro Hermano.

Eventualmente- el no supo cómo pasó; el estaba en el medio de ello antes de saberlo- pero Edward ya no quería que Bella lo viera como El Otro Hermano.

Verla anoche, después de su paseo por el centro comercial, trajo consigo las memorias que él había tenido cuando se dio cuenta, por primera vez, sobre sus sentimientos hacia Bella.

Bella empezó a desarrollarse ese verano antes de su tercer año de escuela cuando sus padres los llevaron a la cabaña del lago. Por supuesto, los Swans fueron invitados. Charlie rechazó la oferta, pero Emmett y Bella los acompañaron.

El y Emmett salieron ese día primero y fueron al agua, ya fuera para usar el jet esquí, windsurf, o cualquier otro deporte acuático que ellos favorecieran. Alice y Bella usualmente se levantan más tarde en el día y mayormente se acostaría bajo el sol. Era una rutina que ellos tenían siempre que se quedaban en la cabina, por lo que Edward no estaba esperando nada inusual.

Edward y Emmett regresaban de su día en el agua y se dirigían a la cabaña. Ellos agarraron algunas sodas del refrigerador y estaban a punto de salir al patío cuando vieron que Bella y Alice ya estaban allí. Usualmente, ellas se asoleaban cerca del lago.

Emmett hizo un gran alboroto acerca de que ellas estuvieran ahí y por lo que estaba usando, o más bien lo poquito que estaban usando. El les preguntó que le había pasado a sus viejos trajes de baño y Bella contestó que ellas no usaban trajes de baño de una pieza desde que cumplieron doce años. Cuando Emmett comprendió que ellas se habían estado vistiendo de esa manera- con casi nada-por años, Emmett casi le da un ataque cardiaco.

Alice le aseguró que ellas estaban bien, pero les explicó que ese día, un grupo de chicos las estaban molestando, por lo que decidieron regresar. Eso pareció aplacar a Emmett, pero el juró que si veía los tipos que las habían molestado él les arrancaría una nueva. Emmett dejo en claro que el no las quería yendo al lago "vestidas así" nunca más. Alice le dio un ok despreocupado, sabiendo que era mejor dejarlo que se enfriara. Bella estaba a punto de discutir, pero en vez, se volteo boca abajo y se quitó la parte de arriba de su traje de baño. Esto causó que Emmett huyera del patio en pánico. Después de eso, Emmett no se acercaba al patío si las chicas estaban acostadas allí.

Mirando hacia atrás, Edward se sentía bastante ingenuo al respecto. Claro que Bella se asolearía en un bikini, pero verla en uno lo que hizo fue confirmar lo que él sentía.

Edward _quería_ a Bella.

Y él se odió a sí mismo por ello. Bella lo admiraba y confiaba en él para protegerla. En innumerables ocasiones, ella lo buscaría para que la aconsejara y confiaba en su juicio. No era que Emmett fuera un mal hermano, pero las cosas eran tan cortadas y secas con Emmett. Bella buscaba en Edward comprensión de aquellas cosas que caían entrelineas.

A él le gustaba la perspectiva de Emmett directo al grano. Las cosas eran buenas o malas, correctas o incorrectas, fáciles o difíciles. Emmett ayudaba a aplacar las tendencias de Edward a sobre analizar las cosas.

Emmett era su mejor amigo, y Bella era la hermana de su mejor amigo. Si se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos por Bella, Edward creía que sería un desastre. Bella nunca le dio ninguna señal de que ella lo viera como algo más que un tipo de hermano. El podía imaginar cómo podría herirle el que él tomara ventaja de su confianza en él si alguna vez escogiera dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos.

¿Y el mundo de represalias que Emmett traería sobre el por herir a Bella? Inimaginable. El realmente valoraba la amistad de Emmett y sabía que Emmett lo respetaba a él y a la lealtad de su amistad.

El jamás podría actuar sobre sus sentimientos hacía Bella por que el no podría traicionar a ninguno de ellos.

"Oh, bien. Estas despierto." Alice puso algunas ropas a sus pies. "Te traje estas."

Edward se sentó. "¿Bella está despierta?"

Alice sacudió la cabeza. "Entré para tratar de despertarla, pero ella…" una pequeña sonrisa tocó sus labios antes de decir, "Ella todavía está dormida. Tal vez tu tengas mejor suerte." Ella se dirigió a la cocina. "Voy a comenzar a hacer el desayuno."

Edward se tiró del sofá con sus ropas en la mano y embaló escaleras arriba. El no pudo dormir hasta muy tarde. Alice y Jasper fueron los primeros en retirarse, pero Rosalie y Emmett estuvieron hablando hasta tarde. Cerca de la una de la madrugada, Edward fue a la habitación de huéspedes y se acostó, pero cerca de la cinco, Rosalie lo botó y el regresó al sofá aturdido.

Era un poco más de las ocho de la mañana ahora. Normalmente el hubiera estado enfadado con Alice por despertarlo tan temprano después de la noche tumultuosa que tuvo, pero no solamente estaba el encantado de que el no haya dormido la mañana, Edward estaba también impaciente por ver a Bella.

El hizo una nota en su mente de conseguirle algo caro a Alice como regalo de bodas.

El usó el baño de arriba para cambiarse y refrescarse, y luego fue a su habitación a despertar a Bella.

El tocó en la puerta. "¿Bella?"

No hubo respuesta. Había un sentimiento de deja vu sobre la situación que lo hizo dudar por un segundo antes de abrir la puerta.

Bella estaba dormida aún. El puso sus pijamas sobre su tocador y caminó hacia la cama. Ella estaba acostada de lado en una camiseta. El no se dio cuenta que estaba aguantando la respiración, anticipando que tan vestida o desvestida él la encontraría. El era un hombre, así que él estaba un poquito decepcionado de que no hubiese una repetición de la mañana anterior, pero también estaba aliviado porque él no pensaba que una endeble sabana de cama lo detendría esta vez.

El se estiró y le dio una suave sacudida en el hombro. "¿Bella? Ya es de mañana. Es hora de despertar."

Su frente se arrugó, pero ella no despertó.

Edward se acercó más. "¿Bella?"

Ella se volteó boca arriba. "No, Alice. Todavía no. Es demasiado temprano."

El no pudo evitar sonreír. _Así que, tal vez ella no estaba esperando a Jacob esa mañana_, pensó.

Edward se le acercó y agarró su cara entre sus manos. "Bella despierta." El recorrió la manzana de su mejilla con su pulgar.

El estaba sorprendido por su respuesta inmediata. Ella se inclinó hacia su mano y alcanzó con la suya para y se agarró a ella.

Su nombre salió en un largo suspiro, Edward." Entonces Bella tomó su mano y la arrastró pasando por su clavícula y sobre su pecho. Ella se inclinó hacía su toque y suspiró de nuevo.

Edward pestañeo varias veces y tragó fuerte. "¿Bella?" con su otra mano el trató de tomar su cara otra vez, tratando de despertarla.

"Todavía no, Alice."

El estaba confundido. "No es Alice. Es Edward."

Ella se apoyó en la mano que copaba su cara. "Si." Lo que estuvo acompañado de otro lago suspiro de su nombre.

_¿Qué está soñando ella_? Se preguntó.

El repitió. "Es Edward. Estoy aquí. Bella," El añadió, para asegurarse, "esto no es un sueño."

Bella tenía el comienzo de una sonrisa sobre su cara, pero con las palabras de Edward, la sonrisa desapareció y su ceño se frunció nuevamente. Le tomó otro minuto para que sus ojos pestañaran al abrir.

Ella dijo, "¿Alice?"

"No, es Edward."

Sus ojos se enfocaron y se dilataron al reconocerle. "¿Edward?"

El sonrió y dijo, "¿Así que, esto soy yo llegando a segunda base?"

Bella estaba conciente de que una de sus manos le acariciaba la cara, pero cuando ella vio la otra mano sobre su seno derecho, porque ella la sostenía allí, Bella se tiró de la cama, saliéndose de entre las manos de Edward.

Ella dejó salir una sarta de maldiciones.

Edward levanto sus manos. "Lo siento."

"No puedo creer que tu-"

"Yo estaba tratando de despertarte."

"¡Atentándome!"

"Fuiste tú quien puso mi mano ahí."

"¡Eso es una mentira!"

"Alice trató de despertarte antes. Ella me envió aquí porque ella pensó que yo tendría mejor suerte para despertarte."

"Pero tú no tenías que-"

"Te lo juro," el la miró con sinceridad genuina, "yo no inicié eso."

Bella abrió su boca y la cerró. No es como que ella podía preguntar, _¿Por qué no?_ Ella se odió a si misma por sentirse decepcionada. Ella se dio cuenta de que había estado soñando y pensó que Edward necesitaba algo de persuasión, así que en su sueño, ella-

"¿Es esa una camiseta de práctica de futbol de Forks Hight?" Edward interrumpió sus pensamientos y se acercó para mirar más de cerca.

Bella haló el edredón hacía arriba en frente de ella para bloquear su vista. "Es de Emmett."

"Bella," el levantó la manga izquierda de la camiseta. Tenía el nombre CULLEN impreso con letras mayúsculas. "Yo sé que tu puedes leer." El soltó la manga. "¿Cómo tu conseguiste esto?"

"Yo… estaba mezclada con la ropa de Emmett." Edward esperó por ella para continuar. Bella tomó un profundo aliento. "Yo estaba lavando su ropa y cuando yo la estaba sorteando, la encontré. Debió haberse mezclado con sus cosas después de práctica."

"¿Así que tú la tuviste todo este tiempo?"

Bella no podía entender su expresión. Ella levantó su barbilla en defensa y dijo, "yo te la iba a regresar, pero nunca tuve oportunidad."

Edward se movió en su sitio.

Bella se desarropó y procedió a bajarse de la cama por el otro lado. "Será mejor que me cambie." Ella caminó hacia los pies de la cama y miró atrás hacia él. "Tu probablemente quieres esto de regreso."

Edward se levantó y trago hondo cuando él vio a Bella. Sus piernas al desnudo eran infinitas y ella estaba parada en el centro de su habitación. De golpe comprendió.

"¿Tu usas esa camiseta para dormir todas las noches?"

Bella arrastró los pies. "No todas las noches." Ella empuñó el ruedo de la camiseta cuando Edward caminó hacia los pies de la cama.

"Tu no la tenías puesta la otra mañana cuando yo-"

"Ya te dije, yo estaba muy cansada para ponerme las pijamas." Bella se encogió. Ella no quería que el supiera que su camiseta era su pijama.

El levantó sus cejas, sobre el hecho de que ella dormía con su camisa y nada más. El corrió sus dejos por su cabello.

"Tu probablemente quiere esto de regreso," ella bajó la voz, "así se la puedes dar a Rosalie."

Ese último comentario lo puso mirándola directamente a los ojos. "¿Porqué querría yo dársela a Rosalie?"

"¿Bueno, no es eso lo que los jugadores de futbol hacían?" Edward continuó mirándola como si no tuviera idea de lo que ella hablaba. "Ustedes les daban sus camisetas a sus novias."

"Oh, pero ella no usa cosas como esa para dormir."

Bella se encogió.

Cuando él se dio cuenta cómo sus palabras fueron malinterpretadas, Edward levantó sus manos y dijo, "Quiero decir, ella no es mi novia."

"¿Qué?"

"Eso era lo que quería hablar contigo anoche." El dio un paso al frente. "Rosalie no es mi novia."

"Yo no entiendo. Entonces por qué…"

"Es complicado."

Bella le dio una mirada expectante.

Edward tomó un profundo respiro. "Al principio cuando nos conocimos, nosotros si fuimos a un par de citas, pero nada enganchó." El se frotó la parte de atrás de cuello con sus manos. "Pero parecía que todo asumieron que nosotros éramos el uno para el otro y… era solo conveniente para los dos. Y también parecía hacer a Alice y a Jasper feliz al momento.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que era conveniente?"

Edward se metió una mano al bolsillo. "Rosalie necesitaba alguien que la acompañara a las actividades que los clientes la invitaban. A veces era solo cena. Otras veces era por todo el fin de semana en algún lugar. Yo iba con ella para que los clientes pensaran que ella no estaba disponible para otras cosas aparte de encontrarles carro."

"Pero no parece ser justo para ti."

Él se encogió de hombros. "No me molesta."

Bella no estaba segura de cómo sentirse ante estas noticias. Una parte de ella estaba emocionada sobre el hecho de que Rosalie no fuera novia de Edward, pero ella pensó que era extraño que él estuviera dispuesto a fingir ser el novio de Rosalie.

Escucharon a Alice llamándolos desde abajo. "¡Chicos, el desayuno está casi listo!"

Edward dijo, "Bajaremos en un minuto."

"Será mejor que me cambie." Bella tiró del cuello de su camiseta. "Te devolveré esto lo más pronto posible."

"No, quiero que te lo quedes."

"No puedo."

"Me gusta cómo te queda."

Bella sintió como la temperatura de la habitación aumentaba. Él acortó la distancia entre ambos y Bella instintivamente volvió a agarrar el borde la camiseta.

"¿Qué estabas soñando?" Preguntó él.

Bella intentó desviar la mirada, pero no pudo. Ella pudo ver que sus ojos eran de color ámbar. Ella se preguntó qué lo podría tener nervioso.

"No me acuerdo." Mintió. No se permitió ruborizarse.

Una de sus cejas se levantó, dándole a su rostro una expresión juguetona. "¿De verdad? Sonaba… vívido."

Ella sintió que sus rodillas la traicionarían debajo de ella, debido a la intensidad de la mirada en sus ojos. "Um…" fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Él bajo su voz. "Nunca había escuchado que dijeras mi nombre de ese modo."

Antes de que Bella pudiera negarlo, Edward se inclinó hacia abajo hacia ella y cuerpo de la reaccionó antes de encontrase con sus labios.

Pero sus labios apenas habían rozado los del otro cuando escucharon a Alice acercarse. "¡El desayuno está listo!" Ella apareció en la puerta. "¿Qué están haciendo?"

En ese momento, ambos estaban de pie, a unos pies de distancia del otro.

Bella dijo, "Solo estábamos hablando." Le dedicó a Edward una mirada confusa antes de continuar, "Voy a…" dijo, mientras se dirigía hacia el baño al final del pasillo.

Alice articuló con los labios_, ¿Qué pasó?_

Edward se encogió de hombros.

Cuando escucharon a Bella cerrar la puerta del baño, Alice se paró bajo el marco de la puerta, con las manos en las caderas y dijo, "¿Le dijiste?"

Edward pestañeó. "¿Decirle qué?"

Alice dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración. "¡Sobre Rosalie!"

"Um, si."

"¿Y?"

"¿Y qué?"

Ella amaba a su hermano, pero a veces él podía ser tan obtuso. "¿Bella está bien? ¿Cómo lo tomó?"

Edward se encogió de hombros nuevamente. "Parecía bien."

Ella miró hacia arriba y cerró los ojos. Luego de medio minuto, dijo, "Ya puedes bajar."

"Pero…"

"Ve antes de que se enfríe el desayuno."

El odiaba cuando Alice se comportaba como Esme, pero no iba a discutir. Se fue a regañadientes.

Alice tuvo la sensación de que quizás Bella necesitaría unos minutos para componerse. Para ayudar a Bella, Alice echó unas ropas en la cama para cuando terminara en el baño.

Luego, bajó a acompañar a los demás. Jasper y Rosalie estaban desayunando en la mesa de la cocina. Edward estaba de pie en frente al refrigerador con la puerta abierta.

Luego de un par de minutos, Alice dijo, "El jugo está en la mesa."

Edward salió de su aturdimiento. "Oh, claro."

Caminó hasta la mesa y agarró uno de los vasos y se sirvió jugo. Sostuvo el vaso, pero no lo tomó.

Rosalie dijo, "¿Estás bien, Edward?"

Jasper dijo, "¿Vas a beber eso?"

Edward levantó la mirada y vio que Rosalie y Jasper lo miraban con preocupación. "Um, si." Tomó un sorbo, colocó el vaso en la mesa y se quedó de pie allí, mirándolo.

Alice había venido hasta la mesa y sentado al lado de Rosalie. Miró a Jasper al otro lado de la mesa, y luego a Rosalie hacia su izquierda. Ambos miraron a Alice con interrogación, pero ella se encogió de hombros.

Para aliviar la situación, Jasper dijo, "¿Hasta qué hora se quedó Emmett anoche?"

Rosalie se atragantó con el café que estaba tomando.

"Oh, sí." Alice tenía una sonrisa amenazando con aparecer en sus labios.

Esto trajo a Edward fuera de su aturdimiento y dijo, "Fui a la habitación de huésped cerca de la una y ella vino y me echó cerca de las cinco, creo."

La taza de Rosalie aterrizó en la mesa con un fuerte golpe. "Teníamos más en común de lo que creíamos."

Edward levanto las cejas. "¿De verdad? ¿Cómo qué?" Él conocía muy bien a los dos como para saber que no tenían nada en común.

Rosalie le entrecerró los ojos a Edward.

Alice dijo, "No se me ocurrió que Emmett fuera tu tipo."

"Emmett es un conversador muy interesante." Dijo en un tono tranquilo.

Alice miró a Rosalie con incredulidad y Edward no se molestó en ocultar su risa.

Rosalie giró sus hombros hacia atrás. "¿Qué?"

Una sonrisa se estiró en los labios de Jasper. "Rosalie, a ti se te olvida que ellos crecieron con Emmett."

Rosalie abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, pero nada salió.

En cambio, se ruborizó. Rosalie de hecho se ruborizó.

"¡Te estás ruborizando!" Apuntó Edward.

Alice se acercó para inspeccionar el rostro de Rosalie. "Tienes razón. Wow. No creo haberte visto ruborizarte antes."

"No lo estoy." El color estaba subiendo a sus mejillas.

"Chicos, somos adultos." Jasper se sentía un poco mal por su hermana. Él nunca había visto que su hermana reaccionara de este modo por nadie.

Alice sonrió. "Lo siento. De hecho es bastante dulce."

Edward levantó las manos en señal de tregua.

Alice se sentó en su asiento. "Se me ocurrió una idea." Continuó antes que nadie pudiera escapar antes de oírla. "La boda es en un par de semanas y Rosalie y yo estábamos hablando sobre tener una combinación de fiesta de soltero y de boda.

Rosalie, aliviada por el cambio de tema, dijo, "¿Has decidido qué quieres hacer?"

"Bueno, estaba pensando, ya que Jasper no ha planeado nada sobre tener una despedida de soltero," miró a Edward para confirmar, él tenía una expresión de no tener ni idea, ella dijo, "¿Por qué no vamos a la cabaña de nuestros padres junto al lago por el fin de semana? ¿Todos nosotros?"

"¿La cabaña?" Edward dijo en un tono cauteloso.

"Si. Llamaremos a Emmett también. Probablemente tendrá que encontrase con nosotros el sábado, pero estoy segura que aceptará."Alice miró a Rosalie.

Ella se revolvió en su lugar. "Si, quizás."

Jasper dijo, "Eso suena divertido."

Todos miraron a Edward. Él vacilo antes de decir, "No lo sé. No hay acceso a internet y tengo que terminar una reseña para el Dr. Pruisner. Iba a trabajar en eso este fin de semana y enviárselo por mail."

Alice dijo, "Pensé que estabas al día."

"Traje algo de mi trabajo conmigo así podía venir antes."

"Edward es solo un fin de semana." Alice tenía una suave mirada de desilusión.

"No sé si podré aplazarlo más." Metió un puño en su bolsillo.

Rosalie dijo, "Bueno, tienes toda la semana para trabajar en ello antes del fin de semana. A menos," Le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice, "Quizás tú tenías planes mientras Bella se está quedando aquí."

"No los tengo- Nosotros-" Pasó sus dedos por su cabello. "Lo pensaré." Se fue de la cocina y caminó a través de una de las puertas francesas que dirigían al porche. Cerró la puerta tras él, asegurándose que nadie lo siguiera.

"¿Por qué está tan reacio a ir?" Rosalie preguntó.

Alice se encogió de hombros.

"Parecía bastante aprensivo sobre algo." Jasper dijo y luego tomó un sorbo de café.

"Solíamos ir a la cabaña todo el tiempo con nuestros padres y Emmett y Bella. No sé por qué se está comportando de este modo." Dijo Alice.

"Bueno, si vamos a ir a la cabaña este fin de semana, será mejor que empiece a ajustar mis planes." Jasper se puso de pie y caminó alrededor y besó a Alice en la mejilla, antes de irse hacia el piso de arriba.

Alice se giró hacia Rosalie. "¿Será un problema para ti cambiar tus planes?"

Rosalie sacudió la cabeza. "Dejé este fin de semana libre porque no estaba segura qué era lo que tu querías hacer, pero durante la semana tengo planes para estar en Port-" Rosalie llevó la mano a su boca.

Alice levantó una ceja. "¿Qué fue la última parte?"

"Nada." Recolectó los platos de su desayuno y fue hacia el fregadero de la cocina.

Alice la siguió y estaba sorprendida que de hecho Rosalie estaba lavando los platos. "¿Qué sucede?"

"¿Qué?"

"Rosalie Hale, tu nunca lavas los platos."

Rosalie cerró el grifo y miró a Alice. Mordió su labio, decidiendo se decirle o no a Alice sobre sus planes.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de Alice. "¿Irás a Portland a ver a Emmett?"

La boca de Rosalie se abrió ligeramente.

Los ojos de Alice se ensancharon en shock. "¡Oh, Dios mío, Rosalie! ¿Es en serio?"

"¡Shhh!" Rosalie bajó la voz. "Por favor no digas nada. Yo tampoco puedo creer que vaya a ir a verlo, pero anoche…" suspiró.

Alice se inclinó hacia adelante. "¿Qué pasó anoche?"

Rosalie sacudió la cabeza. "Solo estábamos hablando y de repente…" Rosalie se ruborizó otra vez. "No podía quitarle las manos de encima."

Las cejas de Alice se levantaron.

"¡Lo sé!" Sacudió la cabeza para aclararse. "Él estaba hablando sobre la conferencia en Portland y sobre lo ansioso que estaba por el seminario sobre la Ley de Práctica Forestal."

"¿El qué?"

"No lo sé. Algo sobre tener que volver a plantar árboles una vez que han sido cortados."

"Ok."

"Él estaba bastante emocionado y continuó y continuó hablando sobre eso." Rosalie respiró profundamente. "Todo el tiempo estuve esperando que él intentara algo, lo que sea, especialmente cuando Edward se fue, pero luego empezó a hablar sobre incendios forestales. Y la cosa es que, él de verdad hablaba en serio sobre lo que decía."

Alice soltó unas risitas. "Eso suena como Emmett."

"¿De verdad? Pensé que él solo estaba fingiendo o quizás estaba nervioso."

Alice sacudió la cabeza. "A veces tiene la mente estructurada."

"¿De verdad?" Esta vez el tono de voz de Rosalie era sugestivo.

Alice puso los ojos en blanco. "¿Así que todo el tiempo habló sobre árboles e incendios?"

Rosalie se mordió el labio. "Bueno, no sé lo que me pasó. Nunca había tenido a un chico desinteresado en mí antes. Tuve que prácticamente saltar a su regazo para obtener su atención."

La boca de Alice se abrió.

"Pero nada pasó." Rosalie sonó decepcionada.

"¿Nada?"

"Bueno, nos besamos, pero cuando intenté… avanzar, ¿sabes lo que dijo?"

"¿Qué?"

"Él dijo: "mi hermana está arriba". Él estaba muy preocupado sobre eso." Rosalie suspiró.

Alice dejó escapar una pequeña risa. "Sip. Así es Emmett."

Rosalie giro hacia Alice. "¿Sabes si Edward habló con Bella sobre-?"

"Si, esta mañana."

Los hombros de Rosalie se cayeron y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. "Gracias a Dios."

"¿Entonces le dirás a Bella que visitarás a su hermano?" Alice bromeó.

Rosalie tena una alarmada expresión en el rostro. "No- No lo sé. Se suponía que debía ser una sorpresa. ¿Debería hacerlo?"

"¿Deberías hacer qué?" Bella entró en la cocina.

Alice dijo, "Rosalie irá hacia Portland."

"Oh, ahí es dónde es la conferencia de Emmett." Bella caminó hacia la mesa de la cocina. Ya había un vaso de jugo al lado de la jarra, así que lo levantó y tomó un sorbo.

Alice miró a Rosalie. "Así es."

Rosalie le dio una mirada de advertencia.

Bella miró a Rosalie y luego a Alice, las cuales parecían estar en juego de miradas. "¿Están bien?"

Rosalie le dio a Bella una brillante sonrisa. "Si. Genial." Ella estaba demasiado ansiosa.

"¿No sería lindo si Rosalie viera a Emmett mientras está allá?" Alice preguntó en una manera casual.

Rosalie codeó a Alice en las costillas. Alice ni siquiera se encogió.

"Oh, bueno, supongo que eso depende de Emmett y," vaciló un momento antes de decir, "Rosalie."

"Así que si ellos se vieran mientras ambos están allá-"

"Alice." Rosalie le advirtió.

Alice articuló con los labios_, ¿Qué?_

Bella caminó alrededor de la mesa de la cocina y fue hacia ellas mientras estaban de pie en frente del fregadero. "¿Rosalie, tienes planes con Emmett en Portland?"

Rosalie tragó fuerte y dijo, "Iba a darle una sorpresa."

"Oh." Bella vaciló antes de decir, "A él le gustaría eso. Espero que ustedes la pasen bien."

"¿De verdad?" Rosalie tiró sus brazos alrededor de Bella. "Gracias."

Bella, la cual al igual que Emmett y Charlie, no estaba acostumbrada a las muestras de afecto, palmeó en la espalda a Rosalie, en una manera algo torpe. "No, no me agradezcas. De hecho, yo debería disculparme contigo." Bella soltó a Rosalie y se removió en su lugar.

"¿Por qué?"

"Por las cosas que dije ayer." Bella bajó la mirada hacia el piso.

"No tienes nada de que disculparte. Si de algo, Edward-" Rosalie se detuvo cuando Alice tosió. "De todos modos, todo está en el pasado. Sólo estoy contenta de que las cosas se hayan aclarado."

"Bella, yo estaba esperando que tú nos ayudaras con algo."

"Por supuesto." Bella giró su atención a Alice.

"Bueno, decidimos no tener una fiesta de despedida de soltero o fiesta entrega de regalos," Alice dijo y miró a Rosalie.

"Claro. Alice decidió que quería hacer otra cosa." Rosalie miró a Alice, la cual asintió. "Pero tenemos un pequeño inconveniente y estábamos esperando que nos pudieras ayudar."

Bella estaba aliviada cuando Alice dijo que no habría despedida de soltera o fiesta de entrega de regalos. Lo que sea que ellas quisieran hacer, Bella estaba dispuesta.

Rosalie dijo, "En cambio, Alice quiere ir a la cabaña de sus padres junto al algo este fin de semana."

"¡Oh, eso suena divertido!" A Bella le gustaba de verdad la idea.

Alice agregó, "Estaba pensando en que podríamos ir el viernes y regresar el lunes a la mañana."

Rosalie continuo, "Sería corto."

Alice dijo, "Podrías llamar a Emmett e invitarlo."

"Creo que él aceptará." Bella dijo. Si eso era todo lo que ella tenía que hacer para ayudar, a Bella le gustaba la idea aún más.

"Pero hay otra cosa con la que estábamos esperando que pudieras ayudarnos." Dijo Rosalie.

"Oh, ¿qué es?"

"¿Quizás puedas persuadir a Edward para que venga también?" Preguntó Alice.

De repente la idea ya no era tan atractiva como lo era un minuto antes. "¿Qué?"

"Ya que los chicos no tienen nada planeado para Jasper, pensé que sería una gran idea que todos pasemos más tiempo juntos." Dijo Alice.

"Pero Edward está reacio a ir." Rosalie dijo.

"Inventó una excusa sobre el trabajo." Alice dijo.

"Bueno, si él tiene trabajo-"

"Pero no es nada que no puede hacer antes del fin de semana," dijo Rosalie.

"Y la boda es en dos semanas. Esto significaría mucho para mí si todos nosotros pudiéramos pasar tiempo juntos antes de eso," dijo Alice.

La expresión de Alice hizo sentir mal a Bella. "Realmente quiero ayudar, pero no entiendo por qué piensan ustedes que Edward me escuchara".

Rosalie intervino. "El hecho de que tú vayas es una ventaja".

Alice dijo: "Y si tu preguntas… amablemente, estoy segura que él no se negará".

"¿Amablemente? ¿No es lo que ustedes hicieron y que aun no quiso ir?," Dijo Bella.

"No, si tu lo pides", dijo Alice.

"No veo como eso hará una diferencia," dijo ella.

Rosalie lanzó sus manos al aire. "Bella, solamente tienes que usar tus artimañas femeninas en él".

"¿Qué?" Dijo Bella.

Alice hizo rodar sus ojos. "Lo que ella quiere decir es que si tu eres tú misma, Edward vendrá al lago con nosotras".

"No creo que funcione". El tono de Bella era escéptico.

"Solamente ve a arreglarte un poco." Rosalie se acercó y deshizo el moño de Bella. "Ooh. Fresca de la ducha. Eso funcionará." Rosalie estrujó el cabello de Bella en sus manos para darle un aspecto ondulado-

"Ah, aquí está el brillo de labios de John," Alice lo levantó.

"¿Cómo conseguiste eso?" Preguntó Bella.

"Fui arriba a conseguirlo," dijo Alice.

"Pero yo no te vi-"

"No te preocupes por eso." Dijo Alice.

Mientras que Rosalie terminaba con el cabello de Bella, ella dijo "Bueno, esto es lo que deberías decir-"

Alice agitó el brillo de labios como una varita mágica. "No, no le digas que decir. Edward sabrá que pasa algo".

Rosalie soltó un suspiro de frustración. "Bien. ¿Qué sugieres?"

Alice terminó de aplicar el brillo y se apartó para inspeccionar su trabajo de prisa. "Humm… quítate la capucha".

"¿Qué?" Bella se aferró a él como si Alice se lo fuese a arrancar.

"Esto no era parte del conjunto que puse parta ti," dijo Alice.

"Pero-"

"En realidad está inoportunamente caliente afuera".

"Pero todo lo que llevo puesto son dos camisetas." Ella también llevaba un par de pantalones cortos que Alice le había dado. Estuvo a punto de no ponerse los pantalones porque eran un poco más cortos de lo que le gustaría, pero ya no tenía ningún otro par de pantalones cortos para ponerse. Bella se los puso.

"Haz lo que quieras" Alice se encogió de hombros y dijo: "Ya verás cuando salgas afuera".

"¿Salir a dónde?"

"Edward salió al porche por ponerse melancólico." Dijo Rosalie.

Bella miró a la puerta y luego a Alice y Rosalie. "Esto es ridículo." Ella le quitó su lazo a Rosalie y puso su cabello hacia atrás en una coleta suelta.

"¡Hey!" Gritó Rosalie-

"Solamente voy a ir ahí afuera y preguntar." Ella se movió para alcanzar una toalla de papel para que pudiera limpiar el brillo de labios, pero Alice le dio una mirada de advertencia.

"No te atrevas," amenazó ella.

Bella resopló, "Bien."

Ella se acercó a las puertas, pero vaciló antes abrirla. Ella vio que Edward estaba sentado sobre una de las sillas de playa, pero su espalda estaba para la puerta.

Alice dijo, "Pienso que Rosalie tiene razón. La proximidad es clave".

"Ustedes-"

"¿Qué está pasando?" Jasper las vio agrupadas en la puerta.

"Estamos dando indicaciones a Bella sobre cómo convencer a Edward de venir con nosotros al lago este fin de semana," dijo Alice.

Su frente se arrugo. "¿Por qué no sólo se lo pregunta?"

"¡Eso es lo que dije!" Dejó escapar Bella.

Rosalie y Alice hicieron rodar sus ojos en Jasper.

Él sacudió la cabeza y dijo: "Bella, todo lo que tienes que decir a Edward es que te haría muy feliz si él viniera al lago con nosotros."

"¿Yo? ¿No debería de decir que a todos nos hace felices?" Preguntó Bella.

Jasper sacudió su cabeza. "No, sólo dile que a ti."

_Cómo si eso funcionará_, pensó "Como sea." Bella giró la manija de la puerta y salió afuera y la cerró detrás de ella. Ella no necesitaba a los tres escuchando su absoluto fracaso en esto.

Esme entró a la cocina y vio a todos agrupados alrededor de la puerta. "¿Qué está pasando?".

Alice no alzó la vista. "Bella va a convencer a Edward de venir al lago con nosotros este fin de semana."

"¿Y por qué la audiencia?"

Los tres levantaron la mirada a la pregunta y vieron que Esme tenía una mirada significativa en su rostro.

"Pero, mamá, no es que los podamos oír. Sólo estamos mirando por la ventana."

"Eso no lo hace mejor. Estoy segura que ustedes pueden encontrar mejores cosas que hacer," dijo Esme.

Todos ellos se apartaron de la puerta francesa de mala gana.

Bella se detuvo afuera de la puerta por un momento. Ella no estaba segura de por qué Rosalie y Alice pensaron que ella podía convencer a Edward de venir con ellos, especialmente si él no quería ir. También estaba un poco nerviosa después de lo que pasó en su cuarto. No podía creer que ella lo besó. Más o menos. Ella no pensaba que se podría contar como un verdadero beso sobre todo si sus labios apenas se tocaron. Pero todavía estaba avergonzada de que ella había reaccionado de tal manera. El era hypnotizante cuando él la miraba y le hablaba de esa manera y comprendió que era poco lo que podía hacer para oponerse.

"Alice, no me importa lo que digas. No voy…" Dijo Edward-

Bella salió de sus pensamientos al sonido de su voz. "Umm… siento mucho oir eso."

Edward se levantó de su asiento y se giró para ver a Bella apoyarse en la puerta. "Oh, pensé…" Él frotó la parte de atrás de su cuello. "Yo no sabía que eras tú."

Bella se acercó a la barandilla del porche. "No tenía intención de interrumpir lo que estabas haciendo."

Siguió su mirada y vio que estaba mirando su celular en su mano. "Oh, yo no estaba haciendo nada. Solamente verificaba mi correo electrónico." Se metió su teléfono atrás en su bolsillo y se acercó a ella.

"¿Todo bien?"

El levantó un hombro y luego lo bajo. "En su mayoría solamente trabajo."

"¿Entonces realmente estás ocupado con cosas del trabajo?"

"No es tan malo."

"Escucha-"

"Yo-"

Hablaron al mismo tiempo.

"¿Qué ibas a decir?" Preguntó Edward.

"Sólo iba a decir que es una lástima que no puedas venir al lago porque tienes un montón de trabajo," Dijo Bella.

Edward desvió la mirada.

Bella siguió, "Rosalie y Alice me enviaron aquí afuera para intentar persuadirte de venir con nosotros al lago."

"¿Lo hicieron?" No podía dejar de estar decepcionado por alguna razón.

"Les dije que yo no sabía por qué ellas creen que podía convencerte de venir si tu no querías, sobre todo si tienes mucho trabajo."

"¿Cómo se supone que me convencerías?" Él la miró con una expresión ligeramente confundida.

"Sé que es estúpido. Rosalie pensó que debería de usar mis armas femeninas en ti," ella dijo e hizo rodar sus ojos.

Soltó una risita. "¿Armas femeninas?"

Ella se encogió de hombros. "¿Qué significa eso?"

"¿Tal vez coquetear descaradamente?"

Bella se rio. "Si, como si eso va a pasar."

"¿Por qué lo dices así?"

"¿Yo? ¿Coquetear contigo? ¿No es un poco raro?"

"¿Por qué sería raro?"

Bella lo miró y se sorprendió al ver una mirada seria en su rostro. "Bueno, porque tú eres Edward."

Él parpadeó varias veces. "¿Es eso un insulto velado o algo así?"

Sus ojos se ensancharon. "¡No!" Se sintió como si el Sol estaba centrando su intensidad sobre ella. _¡Condenada Alice porque tenía razón! _Pensó. Entonces ella dijo, "Solamente quise decir que coquetear parecía nunca funcionar en ti."

"¿Tú… coqueteabas conmigo y me lo perdí?"

"No," Ella dejó escapar una risita y dijo: "Yo estaba hablando de como en el instituto. Habían tantas chicas que trataron de conseguir tu atención." Bella sentía la ligera transpiración en su frente.

"Pero-"

"¿Podemos ir a la sombra? Está un poco cálido aquí," dijo ella.

"Uh, si." Él la llevó al banco que estaba bajo la sombra de la casa. Una vez sentados, dijo: "¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con ir al lago?"

Bella se abanicó con su mano abierta. "No sé. Rosalie pensó que si actuara más femenina podría convencerte de ir." Edward esperó a que continuara. "Pero entonces Alice dijo que solamente tenía que ser yo misma o tu sabrías lo que estaba pasando."

Edward no pudo contener la risa.

"Ves, esto es estúpido."

"¿Entonces, que vas a hacer?" Él preguntó.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Bueno, ¿Qué vas a decirles cuando regreses a la casa?"

"No sé." Sentada en la sombra era un poco mejor, pero ella no se estaba refrescando lo suficientemente rápido. Miró a Edward. Él vestía una camiseta ajustada negra y pantalones oscuros, pero él no parecía estar preocupado por lo caliente que estaba.

Se maldijo a sí misma y desabrochó su sudadera y se la quitó. Ella dijo, "Bueno, creo que solamente les diré que tienes mucho trabajo por hacer."

Él, momentáneamente, fue tomado por sorpresa cuando ella se quito su suéter. Ella pasó de ser todo piernas a de repente tener sus brazos, hombros y cuello expuestos.

ÉL trajo su mirada de nuevo a su rostro. "¿Ni siquiera lo vas a intentar?"

"¿Intentar qué?"

"¿Tratar de convencerme de ir?"

"¿Cuál es el punto si tu ya has decidido que no vas a ir?"

El vaciló antes de que digiera, "Bueno, ¿no haría daño intentarlo o sí? Quiero decir, al menos podrás decirles que lo intentaste ¿no?"

"¿Y así humillarme a mi misma?"

"¿Por qué seria humillante?".

"Bueno, no vas a y… No tengo ninguna arma femenina."

Él rio. "¿Por qué no mantienes una mente abierta? Además, sé lo doloroso que es para ti hacer esto, entonces prometo que no me reiré o me burlaré de ti."

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír. "No es terriblemente doloroso." Ella agarró el borde del banco y miró hacia abajo. "Tal vez es sólo doloroso."

Después de un momento, Bella tomó un respiro profundo. Ella cogió el suéter que había puesto en medio de ellos y lo movió de modo que esto actuara como una barrera.

Edward estaba sentado en el otro extremo de la banca. Estaba frente a ella. Un codo estaba sobre el apoyabrazos y él había extendido su otro brazo a través de la parte superior del respaldo.

Bella se había acercado un par de centímetros más en el espacio personal de Edward. Ella estaba avergonzada por lo que iba a hacer a continuación y tuvo miedo de que su voz le fallara.

Edward se incorporó un poco en respuesta al movimiento de Bella.

Ella se acercó y soltó su cabello. Sabía que probablemente parecía una maraña por lo todo lo que hizo Rosalie, pero era lo único que se le ocurría a Bella que pudiera considerarse femenino.

Bella se enfrentó a Edward. "¿No tienes ni siquiera un poco de interés en ir al lago con nosotros?"

Le tomó un momento a Edward formular una respuesta. "Tal vez un poco."

Ella rio y metió una de sus piernas debajo de ella, para que puder girar su cuerpo hacia Edward. "Realmente disfruté las veces que fuimos cuando éramos jóvenes."

"Yo también." Él sonrió, pero entonces su sonrisa desapareció.

Bella continuó, "No hemos estado allí en mucho tiempo, y creo que sería realmente agradable si fuéramos. Apuesto que nosotros nos divertiríamos y Alice dijo que le gustaría pasar un tiempo con nosotros antes de de la boda."

"Si, pero-"Él hizo un movimiento para levantarse, pero Bella colocó una mano sobre su rodilla.

Ella dijo: "¿Hay algo más que te moleste?"

"No, ¿Por qué dices eso?" No podía dejar de mirar hacia abajo en la mano sobre su rodilla.

"Tu tenía esa mirada en tu cara cuando mencioné el ir allá cuando chicos.

Él la miró. "Oh, sólo que parece que fue hace mucho tiempo atrás."

"¿Sabes cuál era una de mis cosas favoritas que hacíamos cuando estábamos allá?"

Esperó a que ella continuara.

"Cuando nosotros bajamos todos al lago en la noche y hacíamos una fogata. Recuerdo que una vez desafiaste a Emmett a comer una bolsa entera de bombones tostados. Le tomó un rato, pero él lo hizo y te preguntó que había ganado."

Edward sonrió ampliamente.

"Y tu dijiste 'respeto'," Bella se rió y dijo, "Entonces ustedes dos lucharon y terminaron en el lago".

"Mi mamá no estaba muy feliz al respecto," dijo Edward.

"¡Y tu hacías los mejores bombones tostados!" La cara de Bella se iluminó.

Edward podía sentir su cuello ardiendo. "¿Te puedo decir algo?"

"¿qué?"

"No me gustan los bombones tostados."

Los ojos de Bella se ensancharon. "¿De veras?"

El asintió.

"Pero tu los hacías todo el tiempo."

"Bueno, yo sabía que a ti te gustaban."

Bella se rio y luego dijo. "Eso fue bien lindo."

Ese comentario tomó a Edward por sorpresa.

Bella no notó la reacción de Edward y continuó. "Emmett nunca me hizo bombones tostados."

"Eso es porque él estaba muy ocupado comiéndoselos."

Ellos se rieron. Después de un momento Bella dijo, "¿Ves? ¿Cómo puedes no estar convencido con todas esas memorias grandiosas?"

"Cierto, debería estarlo." Él le dio una sonrisa afable.

"¿Pero?"

"Lo pensaré."

"¿Lo pensarás?" Ella se acercó más a él. "Será divertido."

A Edward se le estaba haciendo más difícil el mantener su posición. El no sabía si podría manejar el ver a Bella en un traje de baño especialmente cuando sabía lo que le esperaba debajo.

Bella todavía tenía su mano sobre su rodilla y ocasionalmente le daba un suave apretón cuando ella enfatizaba sobre un punto. Ella tenía una pierna debajo de ella y sintió su rodilla rozar su muslo cuando ella se movió más cerca de él. La expresión inocente en la cara de Bella significaba que ella no tenía idea de lo que le estaba haciendo.

"Estoy seguro de que lo será." Apenas pudo decir.

Bella lo estudió por un minuto. Cuando ellos estaban hablando de la fogata, él parecía listo para acceder a ir al lago. Luego por alguna razón, ella sintió la pared levantarse. Ella no entendía como él podía ser tan cálido un minuto y luego cerrarse al próximo. Ella recordó lo que Jasper dijo y decidió tratarlo.

Ella se lamió los labios y dijo, "Me-me haría muy feliz si pudieras venir con nosotros al lago."

Edward pestañeó varias veces. "¿Qué?"

"No importa." Ella se movió para levantarse, pero Edward puso su mano sobre la mano que descansaba en su rodilla.

"¿Bella, qué tu dijiste?"

Ella tomó un profundo suspiro y dijo, "Me haría muy feliz si vinieras al lago."

Sus ojos examinaron su cara. "¿De veras?"

"Si," Ella bajó la mirada. Bella sabía que debía detenerse, pero por alguna razón ella se sintió obligada a seguir. "Sería bueno si tu y yo llegáramos a pasar tiempo juntos." Ella lo miró. "¿Vendrás al lago?"

Edward estaba boquiabierto.

"¿Edward?"

El pestañeó unas cuantas veces y luego sonrió y dijo. "Si, iré."

"¿Irás?" Ella sonrió.

El apretó su mano. "Bella tu no necesitas la ayuda de Rosalie y Alice."

Su frente se frunció. "¿A qué te refieres?"

"Tu podría pedirme cualquier cosa ahora mismo y yo diría que sí."

Bella retiró su mano de Edward. "Tu prometiste que no te burlarías de mi."

"No fue me intensión-"

"Yo estaba tratando de-" Ella se levantó.

"Lo sé." Edward se levantó también.

"Cada palabra que te dije era cierta. Yo no estaba tratando de enredarte ni nada parecido." Sus mejillas estaban ardiendo.

Ella se volteó para irse pero Edward puso su mano en su brazo. "Lo sé, y yo no me estaba burlando de ti." El quitó su mano y corrió sus dejos por su cabello. "Yo creo saber por qué Alice te envió a ti a pedirme que fuéramos al lago."

Bella esperó por su explicación.

Él le dio una pequeña sonrisa y dijo, "Es probablemente porque yo no te puedo decir que no a ti."

Ella le dio una sonrisa juguetona. "No debiste decir eso."

El levantó una ceja. "¿Por qué?"

"Yo lo recordaré luego." Ella agarró su suéter y caminó hacia la casa.

Edward la siguió. "¿Qué pasará luego?"

"Quise decir para futuras referencias." Ella se volteó y dijo, "Tú sabes, por si necesito mover cajas pesadas o alguien para espantar las sabandijas, ya sabré a quien llamar."

"Para eso está Emmett," dijo con cierto humor en su voz.

"Oh, cierto," ella dijo sobre los hombros. "No te preocupes. Pensaré en algo."

"¿Bella?"

Ella estaba a punto de mover la manija de la puerta, pero se detuvo cuando escuchó a Edward llamar su nombre. Ella se volteó para darle la cara y esperó por que el continuara.

El se movió en su lugar antes de decir, "En mi cuarto…"

Bella sintió sus mejillas arder. "Oh."

"Antes de que Alice entrara."

"Estoy apenada por ello."

"¿Apenada por qué?"

"Yo estaba en realidad tratando de retroceder, pero supongo…" Ella comenzó a mentir.

El no pudo evitar sonreír. "¿De veras? Porque parece que hiciste lo contrario."

"Fue un accidente." Ella dio un paso atrás, pero ya estaba contra la puerta. Ella se maldijo a sí misma. _¿Cómo es que Edward siempre se las ingenia para pegarme a las puertas?_ Pensó ella.

"¿Un accidente?" El dijo en un tono de cautela.

"Si, como chocar los codos o algo así. Yo en realidad quería dar un paso atrás, pero perdí mi balance.

Él le dio una mirada incrédula.

"Si, besar por accidente. Eso es muy común. Lo puedes buscar en google." Ella se dio la vuelta antes de que él pudiera decir algo y abrió la puerta. Cuando ella entró a la casa, Alice y Rosalie estaba sentadas en el sofá.

Ambas se levantaron al mismo tiempo. Rosalie dijo, "¿Bueno?"

"Dijo que irá"

Rosalie levantó sus cejas y Alice saltaba y aplaudía al mismo tiempo.

Edward había seguido a Bella adentro y vio sus reacciones. El dijo, "yo todavía tengo ese escrito que hacer."

Alice saltó hasta su hermano y lo abrazó. "Yo sé que lo tendrás hecho antes del fin de semana."

El regresó el abrazo de su hermana y sacudió su cabeza.

Rosalie caminó hasta Bella y en dijo en voz baja, "Buen trabajo."

Bella la miró con una expresión de sorpresa. "Pero yo no hice nada."

Rosalie le dio una mirada de complicidad. "Claro."

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

"Bueno, será mejor que comience." Edward se movió para subir a su habitación.

"Oh, déjame tomar mis cosas de tu habitación." Bella siguió a Edward.

El se detuvo y se volvió hacia ella. "Tú no tienes que sacar tus cosas. De todas maneras, yo sólo iba a tomar mi laptop y traerla conmigo."

"Si, pero yo tengo que ir a clase y a trabajar más tarde, así que quiero sacar mis cosas de ahí antes que se haga tarde."

"Oh," el trató de mantener el tono de desilusión de su voz.

Rosalie dijo, "Bella, puedes bajar tus cosas a la habitación de huésped. My vuelo es más tarde al anochecer, así que no hay razón por lo que no debas mudarte ahí ahora."

"¿Estás segura?" Preguntó Bella.

Rosalie asintió. "Además, me puedes enseñar lo que Alice te escogió en el centro comercial."

Alice brincó. "Oh, Rose. Quiero mostrarte lo que escogí en Cacique."

"Oooh," Rosalie ronroneó y ambas se fueron a la habitación de Edward dejando a Bella y Edward a su paso.

"¿Qué es Cacique?" El preguntó.

Bella se encogió de hombros. "En realidad fue Alice quien hizo todas las compras mientras yo estaba en el salón."

"Eso debió haber sido bueno para ti."

Bella asintió.

Entusiasmadas por ver lo que Alice compró, Rosalie y Alice llegaron a la habitación de Edward primero que ellos. Edward y Bella estaban solo a medio minuto, pero fue suficiente tiempo para que ellas empezaran a buscar en las bolsas.

Cuando Bella y Edward entraron, Rosalie y Alice no estaban revisando la ropa primero. Sobre la cama de Edward reposaban varios pares de sujetador y ropa interior.

"¿Qué demonios están ustedes haciendo?" Bella sintió sus mejillas arder.

"Le estoy enseñando a Rosalie lo que te compré en Cacique." Dijo Alice y tomó a Bella por la mano y la llevó hasta la cama.

Rosalie levantó un par de panti bikini en suave algodón rosado en frente de la parte baja del cuerpo de Bella. "¿Por qué no tomaste nada con encajes?"

"Bella no lo usaría si tiene encaje." Alice tomó el sujetador que hacía juego. Era un simple sujetador rosado suave con un pequeño lazo rosado en medio de las copas y ella lo levanto frente a la parte alta del cuerpo de Bella. "El truco es mantenerlo simple."

"Chicas," advirtió Bella. Edward se había quedado en la entrada, pero ella estaba segura de que él, aún así, podía ver todo. "Podemos continuar esta discusión-"

"¿Pero, qué pasa con estos?" Rosalie soltó la ropa interior rosada y tomó un par de pantis tipo "boy short" azul medianoche y los sostuvo frente a la parte baja del cuerpo de Bella.

Bella se lo quitó a Rosalie y los levantó. "¿Qué es esto?"

Alice se rió y dijo. "Es encaje elástico. Yo sé que a ti te gusta este tipo de ropa interior, pero pensé que sería bueno si probaras algo aparte del algodón."

Bella lo haló y estiró. Luego lo sostuvo frente a la parte baja de su cuerpo. "¿Estás segura de que esto es cómodo?"

Rosalie asintió. "En realidad es muy cómodo, pero probablemente será mejor que lo uses bajo una falda o un vestido.

Alice buscó dentro de la bolsa y sacó un vestido de domingo. Ella lo sostuvo en frente de Bella. Era color azul oscuro, pero tenía un fondo floral. Era sin tirantes y llegaba justo sobre las rodillas de Bella.

"¿Tiene un sujetador que coincida?" Preguntó Bella.

Alice sacudió la cabeza. "No necesitas sujetador par este traje."

Edward ahogó un gruñido.

"Deberías probarte este. Quiero ver como se te ve." Dijo Rosalie.

"¡Oh, sí!" Dijo Alice mientras saltaba al mismo tiempo.

Bella se encogió de hombros y haló del ruedo de su camiseta, pero paró cuando escuchó a Edward toser desde la puerta.

Ellas todas miraron en su dirección.

Alice dijo, "Oh, se me olvidó que estabas ahí todavía."

Bella se maldijo a sí misma. Alice y Rosalie siempre hacían que se olvidase de sí misma. Ella sintió su cara ruborizarse.

"¿Bueno?" Rosalie le dio a Edward una mirada expectante.

"¿Bueno qué?" Logró decir el.

"¿Solo te vas a parar ahí a mirar?" Preguntó Alice.

Edward abrió y cerró la boca varias veces y luego corrió sus dejos por su cabello.

"Deberíamos movernos abajo a la habitación de huésped. Edward tiene que trabajar en su escrito." Dijo Bella.

"Iremos a mi habitación." Dijo Alice.

"¿Pero no está Jasper ahí adentro?" dijo Bella.

"Lo echaré." Dijo Alice y se fue a su habitación.

"Oh, eso me recuerda. Yo mejor voy a recoger alguna cosas en la habitación de huésped antes de que te mudes allá." Dijo Rosalie y dejó la habitación.

Bella vio que sus nuevas ropas interiores estaban esparcidas aún sobre la cama de Edward. Ella los agarró y los metió en la bolsa en donde vinieron. "Lo siento."

El dio un paso adentro de su habitación. "Está bien."

"No fue mi intención quedar atrapada en todo eso. Yo por lo general no uso este tipo de cosas."

Edward metió un puño en su bolsillo.

Bella continuó, "Será interesante ver como lucirá todo. Me gusta el sujetador rosado, pero no estoy convencida sobre estos 'boy-shorts' de encaje." Bella sacó un par de interiores azul medianoche de la bolsa y se volvió hacia Edward. "Por lo general, el encaje es duro y rasposo, pero esta cosa." Ella levantó el par de interiores y tiró de los lados. "Yo no sabía que los hacían como esto. En realidad esto es algo interesante."

Ella miró a Edward. El tenía una expresión en su cara que ella jamás había visto antes. "¿Estás bien?" Preguntó ella.

El tragó fuerte. "Um…" El vaciló antes de decir, "¿En realidad usarás esos bajo ese vestido?"

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Tal vez." El se veía como si estuviera teniendo problemas respirando. Bella preguntó, "¿Estás seguro que estás bien?"

El corrió sus dedos a través de su cabello por lo que parecía ser la millonésima vez, luego logró una breve inclinación de la cabeza.

"Pero, todavía yo no sé si estoy cómoda con la idea de usar estos. Creo que los probaré bajo la pijama primero cuando me vaya a dormir esta noche."

Los ojos de Edward se dilataron. "¿Quieres decir bajo mi camiseta?"

"Oh," Ella se encogió de hombros. "Si, supongo que sí."

Alice regresó saltando a la habitación con Jasper siguiéndola. "¿Estás lista Bella?" Preguntó Alice.

"Si." Ellas recogieron todas las bolsas de su excursión de compras y caminaron a la habitación de Alice.

Una vez ellas desaparecieron entre la habitación de Alice, Jasper dijo, "¿Estás bien, Edward?"

"¿Qué?" El arrancó sus ojos del pasillo. Ellas jamás cerraron la puerta.

"Pareces bastante tenso."

"¿De veras?" Dio un paso al frente, pero se detuvo a sí mismo de seguir adelante. "Yo-Ella-ropa interior."

"Jasper se rio. "Respira."

Edward se encorvó y puso su cabeza entre sus rodillas y tragó aire.

En ese momento, Rosalie había entrado a la habitación de Alice y cerró la puerta tras ella.

Edward se enderezó y sintió todos los músculos de su cuerpo relajarse. "Eso fue de locos."

Jasper sacudió la cabeza. "Esto es solo el primer día. ¿Cómo vas a manejar el resto de la semana?"

Edward metió sus dos puños en sus bolsillos. "Jasper, no sé." El no sabía si podría soportar otra demostración de lencería.

Jasper le dio una palmada en el hombro. "Piénsalo de esta manera. ¿Te hace feliz que ella esté tan cómoda de hablar contigo sobre sus preferencias en ropa interior?"

"¿Y tú qué crees?" Dijo él, con una expresión menos que satisfecha en su cara.

"Yo solo digo, podrías ser tu tras esas puertas con ella en vez de nuestras hermanas."

Edward gruñó. "Eso no va a pasar."

"No con esa actitud." Jasper le dio una palmada en el hombre a Edward nuevamente antes de ir abajo a usar la computadora de Carlisle ya que él estaba ya en el hospital.

Era fácil para Jasper hablar tan optimistamente. El se iba a casar con Alice. Su relación parecía caer justo en su lugar y era obvio que el uno era el alma gemela del otro.

Edward se volvió y caminó hasta su escritorio. El abrió su laptop. El hizo algunas tareas mientras esperaba por su programa de e-mail por subir. No le molestaba que Bella pudiera hablar tan libremente con él sobre ropa interior como si estuviesen hablando sobre un nuevo suéter o algo benigno. El comprendió que tal vez la razón por la cual ella era capaz de hablar con él así era porque ella lo veía como el mejor amigo de Emmett. El Otro Hermano.

Pero Edward sabía que ella nunca hablaría con Emmett sobre cosas como esta lo cual le hacía encogerse desde adentro. Bella estaba demasiado cómoda con él.

Edward no aguantaría la semana completa si esto era una muestra de lo que había de venir. El decidió que trataría de mantener su distancia de Bella. Era la única forma que el sobreviviría.

* * *

A/N: Meryba, Day y yo queremos agradecerles el apoyo que nos han brindado con sus review's y disculparnos por haberles hecho esperar tanto. Tuvimos unos problemas técnicos, pero ya estamos devuelta en el ruedo. Esperamos que hayan pasado unas felices fiestas.

Meryba, Day e Inés


	7. Nada fuera de lo común

Crepúsculo y sus personajes pertenecen a , la historia original le pertenece a la autora jennlynnfs, nosotras solo traducimos la historia con su permiso.

* * *

**Titulo:** My Brother's Best Friend

**Autor:** jennlynnfs

**Traduccion**: Meriba, MsInesCullen y day78

**Rating: **PG-13/M Por algún contenido para adultos. Voy a marcar otros cpaitulos on más contenido adulto maduro, con la calificación adecuada en el futuro.

**Género:** Romance, UA; Todo Humanos

**Personajes /Parejas:** Bella / Edward; parejas de cannon.

**Sinopsis:** Siete años han pasado desde que Edward y Bella se vieron por última vez. Desde niños, ellos crecieron juntos hasta convertirse en buenos amigos. Una vez ellos iniciaron la escuela superior, Edward se volvió distante y eventualmente rompió toda relación con ella. Confundida y herida, Bella se mudó a Seattle y siguió adelante con su vida. A través de todo esto, Bella tenía a su hermano Emmett, para superar la distancia. Ahora, con el inminente regreso de Edward a Seattle para ayudar con la boda de su hermana Alice, Bella no puede evitar preguntarse que alejó al mejor amigo de su hermano todos estos años.

**Advertencia:** Ninguna  
**  
Derechos de Autor:** Estos personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Nada fuera de lo común**

_You and I are like oil and water (Tú y yo somos como agua y aceite)_

_And we've been trying, trying, trying (Y hemos estado tratando, tratando, tratando)_

_Ohhhh, to mix it up. (Ohhh, para mezclarnos)_

"Oil and Water" by Incubus

Bella estaba sentada en el comedor estudiando su entorno. Edward estaba sentado al otro lado de ella y Jasper a su derecha. A la derecha de Jasper estaba Esme quien estaba en la cabeza de uno de los extremos de la mesa. A la derecha de Esme estaba Alice quien estaba sentada a la izquierda de Bella. Carlisle estaba sentado a la derecha de Bella lo que completaba el otro extremo de la mesa. Alice había llevado a Rosalie al aeropuerto esa tarde mientras Bella estaba en la escuela. Esme quería mantener las cosas casuales, por lo que ellos estaban sentados en la mesa justo al lado de la cocina.

Edward y Alice estaban contando memorias de su infancia para beneficio de Jasper. El escuchaba con una atención absorta. Sin duda, tratando de imaginarse como era Alice cuando pequeña.

Bella sintió un leve estirón el pecho por la manera en que Alice y Edward intercambiaban anécdotas. Ellos se molestaban el uno al otro, pero nunca cruzaban las líneas. Ellos se daban sonrisas afables el uno al otro siempre que uno animaba al otro.

Era tan diferente al tipo de relación que ella tenía con Emmett. Las provocaciones entre ella y Emmett no eran como este despliegue afectuoso y cálido. En ocasiones, se podría tornar encarnizado o por lo general terminaría en discusiones. A veces, o tal vez la gran mayoría de las veces, Emmett no sabía que sus palabras dolerían por días. Más tarde el actuaría como si nada hubiese pasado. Bella aprendió temprano que Emmett no era del tipo cuidadoso con sus palabras.

En ocasiones ella lo odiaba, pero ahora ella no podía evitar extrañarle con desespero. Quizás era porque ella se sentía como una intrusa. Los Cullen siempre la acogieron dentro de su casa, pero ella nunca se sintió muy a gusto.

Era obvio que ellos todos se querían profundamente. No era que ellos fueran demasiado afectuosos. Era todo en cómo ellos se hablaban entre sí.

Viniendo de una casa con dos hombres que jamás hablaron sobre sus sentimientos, era un gran ajuste. Ella se sentía incómoda y fuera de lugar.

"¿Bella estás bien?"

Ella levantó la mirada de su plato para ver que Jasper la estaba mirando al igual que todos los demás en la mesa.

Fantástico, pensó.

Ella se aclaró la garganta. "Si. Yo estaba sólo…Estaba pensando en Emmett."

Esme le dio una sonrisa cálida. "¿Cómo está él?"

"El debe estar en Portland a esta hora." Ella miró su reloj. "El dijo que llamaría más tarde en la noche para reportarse."

Carlisle aclaró, "¿El está en Portland para una conferencia?"

Bella asintió. "El ser Guardabosques él lo toma muy seriamente."

"¿El disfruta su trabajo?" Preguntó Esme.

"Si. El probablemente lo haría gratis."

"¿Hace cuanto tiempo que el trabajo para el servicio de parques?" Preguntó Jasper.

"Oh, casi desde que nos mudamos aquí." Bella movía un pedazo de brócoli de un lado a otro en su plato.

"¿Y que de ti Bella?" Preguntó Jasper.

Bella detuvo su tenedor y levanto la mirada. "¿Hmm?"

Jasper continuó, "La otra noche, cuando estábamos jugando Scrabble, nunca tuvimos oportunidad de escucharte hablar acerca de lo que has estado haciendo."

Bella sintió sus mejillas arder y vio que Edward se movió en su asiento. Ella se dio cuenta que ella y Edward nunca hablaron sobre lo que ella le dijo esa noche. De hecho, Edward actuó como si jamás pasó. Una reacción típica de Edward. Ella quería pincharlo con el tenedor, pero Carlisle interrumpió sus pensamientos.

"¿Cómo va tu maestría?" Preguntó Carlisle.

Bella se aclaró la garganta. Ella comprendió que probablemente Charlie le contó al respecto. "En realidad estoy casi terminando. Estoy tomando las dos últimas clases ahora mismo. Los finales son la próxima semana justo antes de la boda de Alice. "

Esperando desviar la conversación fuera de ella, pensó que tal vez ellos empezarían a hablar sobre la boda, pero en cambio Jasper dijo. "¿En qué estás haciendo la maestría?"

Bella vaciló antes de decir, "Comunicaciones."

Las cejas de Jasper se dispararon. "¿En qué área?"

"Interacción Social con énfasis en comunicación no verbal e interpersonal." Bella se movió en su lugar porque se sentía como si los ojos de todos estuviesen centrados en ella-especialmente los de Edward.

La cara de Jasper se iluminó. "Puede que tú seas capaz de ayudarme con algo."

"¿Yo?"

Jasper se sentó en su asiento. "Ahora mismo yo estoy trabajando en un producto que necesita un pequeño refinamiento de imagen. Me gustaría tener una perspectiva femenina sobre ello."

"Hey." Dijo Alice fingiendo estar dolida.

Jasper le brindó una sonrisa tierna. "Quise decir, alguien con pericia en el área."

Alice devolvió la sonrisa a Jasper con una propia. "Lo sé. Pienso que Bella será de gran ayuda en realidad. ¿Estás hablando del servicio de Citas Online?"

Bella estaba tomando un sorbo de su agua y casi se ahoga. "¿Servicio de Citas Online?"

Jasper asintió. "Yo le estado mostrando los anuncios propuestos a un grupo de prueba y la audiencia femenina no está convencida."

"Yo no sé como pueda ayudarte." Bella había bajado su vaso pero lo sostenía firmemente.

"Tal vez si le dieras un vistazo. Un par de ojos nuevos es siempre bueno."

"Claro," dijo Bella. ¿Cómo convencería ella a otras mujeres de probar este servicio de citas online cuando su vida amorosa era prácticamente inexistente?

Bella accedió a darle un vistazo al material que tenía Jasper luego de la cena. El resto de la conversación se centralizó en la boda de Alice.

Alice dijo, "Edward, te importaría ir con Mamá a verificar el escenario final para las mesa y ellos prepararan, además, una muestra del menú. Me gustaría que estuvieras para eso también."

"Claro," dijo él.

Luego ella miró a Bella. "Tu tienes la prueba final del vestido de dama de honor el jueves. Mi mamá irá contigo para asegurarse que el traje se ve bien."

"Ok," dijo Bella.

Alice miró a Esme. "Desearía poder estar aquí para todo eso."

Esme puso su mano encima de la mano de Alice. "Todo estará bien. Solo preocúpate de sitiar las cosas en el trabajo."

Alice suspiró.

Carlisle preguntó, "¿Han decidido donde quiere vivir?"

Alice dijo, "¡Papá!"

El sonrió a su hija. "Yo solo digo, en verdad hay una casa muy linda disponible un poco más debajo de la calle."

Jasper dejó salir una pequeña risita. "Yo soy feliz dondequiera que Alice esté."

"Buena respuesta," dijo Esme.

"Mamado". Murmuró

Carlisle le dio una mirada de advertencia, pero tenía una pisca de entretenimiento en sus ojos. "Bueno, lo que sea que ustedes decidan, déjenme saber tan pronto como sea posible de manera que yo pueda poner a rodar la bola."

Alice dijo, "pero papá-"

Carlisle levantó una mano. "Todo lo que yo estoy ofreciendo a este momento es ayudar a buscar. No se hace ningún daño con mirar."

Alice vaciló antes de decir, "Yo ya le he reducido a ya sea aquí o en San Francisco."

Bella notó la cara de sorpresa en las caras de todos.

Alice continuó, "A mí me gusta Nueva York, pero yo no quiero comenzar una familia ahí."

Jasper alcanzó la mano de Alice a través de la mesa y ella tomó la suya.

"Váyanse a la habitación," dijo Edward de forma burlona.

"Edward, tal vez deberías tomar algunos consejos de Jasper," Esme le dio un aviso en broma.

Edward dejó salir un corto respiro y se volteó hacia Jasper. Él le tomo la mano de Jasper que quedaba libre y dijo, "Yo soy feliz dondequiera que estés."

"No te preocupes Edward. Siempre habrá una habitación extra para ti en nuestra casa."

"Yo no lo creo. Esa habitación extra será mi closet," dijo Alice.

Edward soltó la mano de Jasper y puso su propia mano sobre se corazón. "Nosotros estamos unidos por sangre. Vas a permitir que un par de zapatos se interponga entre nosotros."

Alice fingió estar considerando sus palabras y dijo, "Um, me temo que si."

"Bueno, es bueno saber que aún tengo a Mamá y a Papá."

Esme dijo, "¿Acaso no sabías? La habitación de Alice se convertirá en mi sala de costura y la tuya será un gimnasio."

Edward miró a Carlisle, "¿Un gimnasio?"

Carlisle se encogió de hombros. "¿Lo que sea que haga a tu madre feliz?"

"No puedo creer que mi familia me está abandonando."

"Piensa en ello como amor fuerte." Dijo Esme.

"¿Qué?" preguntó el.

"No puedes vivir con tus padres o tu hermana por siempre," Esme levantó una ceja hacía el. Luego de repente miró hacia Bella.

Bella se movió en su espacio antes de decir, "Tú siempre puedes vivir con Emmett."

Todos se rieron.

Una pequeña sonrisa amenazaba con cubrir los labios de Edward. El miró a Bella y dijo, "¿Pero, no seríamos muchos?"

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Yo solo me mudaría con Alice."

Esta vez el sonrió y dijo, "Pero ella está construyendo un closet en lo que se supone sea mi habitación."

Alice dijo, "Bueno, si es Bella, ella puede tener su propia habitación."

"¿Porqué Bella puede tener su propia habitación?" Dijo Edward.

"Yo siempre he querido una hermana." Dijo Alice con una sonrisa ganadora.

Edward abrió su boca varias veces y Bella sintió arder su cara.

Esme dijo, "Edward puede limpiar la mesa de manera que tenga bastante tiempo para deliberar sobre la sabiduría tras el profundo comentario de su hermana."

Todos se levantaron para dejar la mesa excepto Bella; ella comenzó a recoger los platos sucios.

"Bella, no tienes que hacer eso," dijo Edward.

"Está bien. Me quedaré aquí por una semana. Es lo menos que puedo hacer." Bella llevó algunos platos hasta el fregadero.

Edward la siguió con más platos sucios. "Eres una invitada. Los invitados no ayudan a limpiar."

Bella abrió la llave del fregadero y comenzó enjuagando los platos. "Necesito hace algo. En mi casas siempre estuve encargada de la cena."

Edward tomó los platos enjuagados y los colocó en la máquina lavaplatos. "¿Quiere decir que tú tenías cena esperando por Emmett cuando el llegaba del trabajo?"

Ella levanto y luego dejó caer un hombro. "Si yo no tenía trabajo o escuela en la tarde, pues sí. Creo que sí. "

"Emmett debe ser un hombre mantenido."

Bella se rio. "Difícil. Además, el hacía la cena cuando yo no podía, así que no como si fuese solo yo."

"Si, pero tú le lavas la ropa."

Bella abrió la boca para contradecirlo pero se dio cuenta que no podía.

"Si Emmett no fuese tu hermano, yo estaría un poquito envidioso."

"¿Sobre qué?"

"Que-" Edward se detuvo. "Voy a buscar el resto de los platos." El puso los patos que le había quitado a Bella en la lavaplatos y fue a la mesa de la cocina por el resto.

Esta era la primera conversación que Bella tenía con Edward desde que ella regresó de la escuela. Después que ella se probó la ropa que Alice le había comprado, ya era la hora en que ella tenía que partir. Luego tenía un turno de tarde en la biblioteca y posteriormente a ello clase en la noche. Cuando regresó, Bella apenas tuvo tiempo para soltar sus cosas cuando Esme dijo que la cena estaba lista.

Mientras trabajaba, Bella pensó acerca de todos los eventos que pasaron en la mañana. Despertar y encontrar a Edward tocándola, persuadiéndolo de ir con ellos al lago por el fin de semana, y la última que después la hacía encogerse fue la discusión con él acerca de la ropa interior.

En ese momento ella no pensó mucho en ello, pero cuando ella estaba regresando los libros a los estantes en el trabajo, ella se dio cuenta que Edward pudo haber malentendido y pensar que ella estaba haciendo un intento, por más pobres que fuesen, de usar sus artimañas femeninas. Ella no hablaba sobre cosas como esa ni siquiera con Emmett. El recuerdo de ella sosteniendo el par de pantis azules de encajes en frente de la cara de Edward le hacía desear que un tornado se la llevara, de modo que ella no hiciese ninguna otra cosa vergonzosa.

Jasper subió y regresó con su computadora portátil y una presentación de caso. Edward le había dicho a Bella que él podía con el resto, así que Bella acompañó a Jasper en el salón familiar donde él estaba colocando impresos y abriendo su computadora.

Ellos se pusieron a trabajar de inmediato y Bella estaba agradecida por la distracción. Le ayudaba a mantener su menta fuera del hecho de que ella había quedado como tonta previamente. Ella estaba intrigada por la atención a los detalles que Jasper ponía dentro de su presentación. Era muy pensado pero conciso. Le había tomado interés, lo que añadía puntos a favor de Jasper por hacer todo estéticamente placentero.

Jasper procedió a señalar los problemas que enfrentaba y se adentraron en una discusión sobre como hombres y mujeres perciben los servicios de citas en línea. Bella encontró los comentarios de Jasper muy perspicaces y estaba preocupada de que ella no tendría nada más que añadir.

"Yo he cambiando y revisado estos anuncios tantas veces y nunca parecen estar bien. Los resultados una vez se corren las pruebas son los mismo. Las mujeres son extremadamente cuidadosa con estas cosas a pesar de las constantes garantías de calidad."

Bella vaciló por un segundo antes de decir, "Bueno, cuando yo escucho la palabra citas en línea, como mujer, asocio muchas ideas a ello, pero encontrar mi alma gemela no es uno de ellos."

Para ese momento, Edward y Alice se les habían unido en el salón familiar. Alice sentada en el piso cerca al gran otomán cuadrado en piel que también servía como mesita de café. Ella estaba mirado las pizarras de la presentación que Jasper había abierto.

Alice asintió y dijo, "Bella tiene razón. Cuando pienso en citas en línea, pienso que los chicos ahí solo están ahí para una cosa de una noche o algo parecido."

Bella vaciló nuevamente porque para entonces Edward se estaba sentando al lado de ella en el sofá. Ella enfocó todos sus pensamientos y continuó. "La privacidad y la calidad del servicio son importantes, pero yo no creo que eso sea lo que atraerá a las mujeres."

Alice dijo pensativa, "Si hubiese alguna manera de asegurar la calidad de los hombres que entran a este servicio, entonces tendrías algo ahí."

Edward dejó salir una pequeña risa. "¿Esas son expectativas algo elevadas o no?"

"De hecho no." Jasper tomó su computadora y comenzó a escribir. "He ido llevando esto de manera errónea.  
Si tomo la perspectiva de los chicos y la incorporo, creo que haría una gran diferencia."

"¿Pero, en verdad no utilizarás un hombre que hablé sobre querer encontrar su alma gemela y tener una relación estable o sí?" Preguntó Bella.

"¿Por qué no?" Preguntó Jasper sin levantar la mirada de su computadora.

Alice dijo, "Demasiado necesitado."

Jasper dejó de escribir. "¿Bueno, como puedo hacerlo no tan necesitado?"

"Bueno, él no puede hacer un acercamiento muy fuerte." Dijo Bella.

Alice asintió su acuerdo. "Algo como queriendo un compromiso, pero no inseguro acerca de poder encontrar la correcta."

Bella se volvió hacia Alice. "Oh, y algo como haber sido herido antes o cansado de la escena de cita común."

Alice se erguió en su asiento. "Y está un poco reacio, pero la persona adecuada puede cambiar eso."

Jasper estaba escribiendo todo lo que Alice y Bella le decían.

Jasper dijo, "¿Edward, tú tienes algo que añadir?"

Edward se movió en su espacio al ser llamado por primera vez durante la conversación. "¿Yo?"

"Si." Dijo Alice, "Eres un hombre."

"Pero, yo pensé que solo querían el punto de vista de la mujer."

Alice dijo, "¿Si, pero todo lo que dijimos es creíble?"

Edward se encogió de hombros.

Alice gruñó y miró a Bella. "El es tan despistado cuando se refiere a este tipo de cosas. Es increíble que él tuviera alguna cita mientras estaba en la universidad."

"Alice." Advirtió Edward.

Bella miró a Edward. "Le estaba preguntando sobre eso el otro día."

"¿Qué?" Preguntó él.

"Oh, lo era," Alice se movió para sentarse encima del otomán. "Las chicas estaban bastante salvajes cuando él llegó." Alice codeó a Jasper en la rodilla quien estaba escribiendo aún.

Jasper se rio. "Nosotros teníamos tantas mujeres visitando nuestra habitación. Estoy seguro fue un record."

"Deja de exagerar," dijo Edward.

Bella no podía evitar sonreír. "No puedo creerlo. Era de esa misma manera en la preparatoria."

Jasper dijo, "El primer Día de San Valentín que estuvo ahí fue un desastre."

Edward gruñó.

Alice dijo. "Oh, yo me acuerdo de eso!"

" ¿Qué pasó?" Bella se erguió en su asiento y se movió hasta la orilla.

Alice se inclinó más cerca a Bella. "El recibió una tonelada de chocolates y flores."

Jasper murmuró. "Entre otras cosas."

"Chicos." Advirtió Edward.

"Bueno, Jasper y yo salimos a cenar, pero cuando Edward regresó al dormitorio después de clases…"

"Había alguien esperando por él." Concluyó Jasper.

Bella se volvió hacia Edward con una ceja levantada. "¿De verdad?"

Edward se movió en su lugar. "No fue la gran cosas."

Alice se rio. "Yo diría que tener una chica esperándote en tu habitación con solo un gran lazo rojo es la gran cosas."

" ¡Yo no sabía que ella haría eso!" El tono de Edward era defensivo.

Jasper sacudió su cabeza. "Edward tu debiste tener alguna idea."

"No." Su tono era firme.

Bella se acercó más a Edward. " ¿Qué pasó?'

Edward vaciló. "Nada, yo me fui antes que algo pudiera pasar. "

"¿Pero quién era ella?" presionó Bella.

Edward dejó salir un corto aliento. " Ella era una estudiante de intercambio."

"Irina, si bien recuerdo." Dijo Jasper.

Bella le dedicó una mirada expectante.

Él forcejeó para poder decir el resto. "La ayudé. Venía de Eslovaquia y parecía estar forcejeando con el idioma."

Jaspers soltó unas risitas.

"O al menos eso pensé." Edward se rascó la parte trasera de su cuello.

"Irina no solo hablaba inglés con fluidez, sino también japonés e italiano." Agregó Jasper.

Alice dijo, "¿Cómo era ella?"

Edward dijo, "Era linda."

Jasper dijo, "Era preciosa."

Alice se giró hacia Jasper, "¿De verdad?"

Jasper reconoció su tono de voz. Dejó de tipear y levantó sus manos. "Eso es lo que todos los chicos pensaban."

Bella dejó escapar una pequeña risa. Luego, giró hacia Edward. "Bueno, ¿y tú qué hiciste?"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Ella estaba prácticamente desnuda en tu dormitorio. ¿No pasó nada?"

Él sacudió la cabeza. "Ya te dije, me fui antes de que algo pasara."

Bella arrugó la frente. "¿Y eso fue todo?"

Él asintió.

Ella pensó por un momento antes de decir, "Eso fue bastante anti-climático."

Edward pestañeó varias veces. "¿Qué?"

"¿Ni siquiera llegaste a la primera base?" preguntó ella.

"¡Bella!" Alice dijo y rió.

"Solo digo. Yo hubiera estado un poco curiosa." Dijo ella.

Edward continúo mirando a Bella con la boca ligeramente abierta.

"No sabía que eras tan mojigato." Bella dijo.

Edward abrió y cerró su boca varias veces. Jasper tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y se rió.

Alice dijo, "Así que, si Edward hubiera llegado a la primera base, ¿a ti te hubiera parecido bien?"

"Bueno, sí. Me siento mal por Irina."

Edward dijo, "¿Por qué te sentirías mal por ella?"

"Probablemente le costó bastante valor hacer algo así. Y tú simplemente te fuiste antes de que ella siquiera pudiera decir algo."

Edward se sentó en su lugar. "¿Cómo fue que me convertí en el chico malo?"

Alice dijo, "¿Sabes qué? Si yo hubiese hecho algo similar por Jasper y él se hubiese ido…"

"Yo no me hubiese ido, Alice." Jasper dijo en un tono serio.

Ella soltó unas risitas. "Lo sé, pero si lo hubieses hecho, yo hubiese estado bastante molesta y humillada."

Edward miró a todos con una mirada de incredulidad. Dijo, "¡Estaba protegiendo su virtud!"

"Lo mínimo que podrías haber hecho era besarla y decirlo algo como que tú no podías hacerlo porque tú no sentías lo mismo por ella." Dijo Bella.

Edward abrió la boca, pero nada salió.

Bella dijo, "Al menos de ese modo ella podría alejarse con algo de dignidad." Se volvió hacia Jasper, "Apuesto a que ella la pasó bastante mal después de eso."

Jasper pensó por un momento, "Ahora que lo mencionas, ella se volvió más reservada."

"Bueno, sí. Si alguien como Edward te rechaza, debe ser que algo está mal, ¿verdad?"

Edward era el sueño de cada chica. Ser rechazada por él era una gran humillación. Una parte de ti quedaría herida, cruda y expuesta. Ella se identificaba mucho con Irina. O quizás Irina le recordaba a sí misma.

De repente, el ambiente se sintió tenso y Bella se arrepintió de lo que dijo.

Bajó la mirada hacia sus manos en su regazo. "Lo que quise decir fue…"

"No, tienes razón."

Bella miró a Edward con una expresión tímida.

Él continúo. "Debí haber sido más cuidadoso con sus sentimientos." Vaciló antes de decir, "La próxima vez que una chica cualquiera se presente en mí habitación usando solo un lazo rojo, me aseguraré de besarme con ella antes de enviarla por su camino."

Bella rió. "Bien. Sabes que tienes una reputación que mantener."

"Creería que besarse con chicas cualquiera lo arruinaría."

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Funciono para mí."

Edward levantó las cejas. "¿Tú te besaste con gente cualquiera?"

Bella dijo, "Claro. Uno tiene que practicar."

Edward pestañeó varias veces.

Bella levantó una mano y continuó, "Porque tienes que estar preparado para cuando llegue lo verdadero."

Alice soltó unas risitas.

Edward miró a Alice y luego a Bella, intentando descubrir si Bella hablaba en serio.

Bella dijo con tranquilidad. "Me he vuelto bastante hábil."

Una pequeña sonrisa se estiró en la boca de Edgard. "¿Y tú como sabes eso?"

Bella lo miró a los ojos. "Hay un interrogatorio después."

Los hombros de Alice estaban sacudiéndose y puso una mano sobre su boca.

Bella se giró hacia Jasper. "¿Supongo que te refieres a ellos como encuesta de seguridad de calidad?"

A esto, Alice explotó en carcajadas.

Edward dijo, "¿Desde cuándo eres tan…?"

"¿Provocativa?" Alice terminó por él.

"Pensé que ibas a decir vulgar." Dijo Bella.

Jasper rió.

"Lo siento." Bella suspiró "Soy la hermana de Emmett." Su tono sugería que ya había dicho eso varias veces.

Alice y Edward se miraron y rieron.

Jasper preguntó, "¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

Edward dijo, "Es la habitual disculpa de Bella."

Jasper sonrió, "¿Tienes una disculpa habitual?"

Alice dijo, "Con un hermano como Emmett, era inevitable que algunos de sus… finos modos se le contagiaran."

Jasper le dedicó a Bella una mirada comprensiva.

Alice dijo, "No puedo recordar el número de veces que Bella tuvo que decir eso cuando éramos niños."

Bella se deslizó en su asiento. "No fueron tantas veces."

Alice dijo, "Y las otra veces las usaba como una amenaza disfrazada."

"¡No lo hice!"

Alice rió y dijo, "Oh, ¿vas a negar que lo usaste para amenazar a María, Nettie y Lucy-?"

"¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó Edward.

Bella se sentó en su lugar. "Alice."

Alice sonrío. "Pensé que ustedes sabían."

"¿Saber qué?" Preguntó otra vez.

Alice dijo, "Bueno, María, Nettie y Lucy eran bastantes populares cuando estábamos en la primaria."

Bella se inclinó hacia atrás y apoyó su cabeza. "Alice." Gimió.

Alice continúo como si no la hubiera oído. "Todos querían ser amigas de ellas y si no hacías lo que ellas decían, estarías condenado al ostracismo."

"¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto siquiera? Pasó hace mucho tiempo. ¿A quién le importa?" Bella preguntó.

Edward y Jasper levantaron una mano cada uno.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco y se movió para ponerse de pie. "Me voy a la cama."

"Hey, tuve que revivir la experiencia de Irina, creo que es justo que te sientes aquí también." Edward dijo.

Bella dejó escapar un suspiro de derrota y se sentó de vuelta en su asiento.

Alice se sentó y continuo, "Como estaba diciendo, estas chicas aterraban a la escuela. Querían algo, lo conseguían. Si no hacías lo que ellas querían, estarías sentándote sola en el almuerzo por el resto del año."

"Vamos, Alice. No era tan dramático." dijo Bella.

"¡Lo era!" dijo Alice "A ti simplemente nunca te importó ese tipo de cosas."

"Porque era estúpido. Ese es el motivo por el cual odio la primaria. Las chicas hacían tanto alboroto por ese tipo de cosas."

Alice levantó una mano. "De todos modos, es verdad. A Bella no le importaban ese tipo de cosas. No hasta que María, Nettie y Lucy empezaron enfocar su atención en Ángela."

"¿Ángela? ¿No es una de tus amigas, Bella?" preguntó Edward.

Alice respondió por Bella. "Si, y al principio eran cosas tontas como copiarles la tarea o falsificar notas. Luego comenzaron a pedirle a Ángela que hagan cosas como responder sus exámenes o escribirles ensayos.

"¿Por qué Ángela les siguió el juego?" preguntó Jasper.

"Tenía miedo." Dijo Alice.

"¿Y qué pasó?" preguntó Edward.

"Bueno, María era como la abeja madre. Ella y Bella… bueno, digamos que no se llevaban bien."

Bella dejó escapar un fuerte resoplido.

"Bella nunca le siguió la corriente a nada de lo que María y sus amigas hacían." dijo Alice.

"¿Por qué no me sorprende?" preguntó Edward con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Alice continuó, "Bueno, Bella tenía este plan para vengarse de ella."

"¿Qué le hiciste?" preguntó Edward.

Bella cuadró sus hombros y dijo, "No hice nada."

Edward levantó una ceja en su dirección.

Luego de un momento, Bella dijo, "Quizás… la haya metido en problemas con nuestro profesor de Lenguaje por un ensayo que…" murmuró al última parte de la oración, y fui inaudible para todos.

Edward se acercó a ella. "¿Qué dijiste?"

Bella miró el techo y suspiró. "Ella le pidió a Ángela que escribiera un ensayo para ella sobre un libro que debíamos leer. Era ridículo, porque no solo Ángela tenía que escribir uno para ella misma, pero, ¿otro para María?" Bella sacudió la cabeza "Así que, yo lo escribí en vez de Ángela."

Alice aullaba en carcajadas.

"Puedo pensar que ese ensayo no fue lo que estaba supuesto a ser." dijo Jasper.

Bella tenía una avergonzada sonrisa en el rostro.

Luego de que Alice se recuperara, dijo, "Bueno, escribió el principio del ensayo para que luciera como si tuviera que ver con el libro, así que cuando María lo leyó, se veía como un trabajo normal, porque eso fue todo lo que ella leyó. Pero el resto…" miró a Bella antes de continuar, "Se suponía que debía ser sobre el libro _A Wrinkle in Time, _pero Bella escribió como Hansen era la mejor banda de rock de todas."

"Espera, ¿es esa banda mm-bop **(NOTA: perdón, pero no se quiere decir con eso.)**?" preguntó Jasper.

Alice asintió, al mismo tiempo que se cubría la boca.

Edward sonrió y dijo, "Entonces, ¿la pescaron?"

Bella sacudió la cabeza y sonrió por primera vez desde que empezaron a hablar sobre eso. "Ella no podía admitir que no lo había escrito. Así que, en cambio, le dijo al profesor que no había entendido la asignación y se tuvo que quedar por una semana después de clases para que le den tutoría y reescribirlo."

Jasper y Edward hicieron muecas de dolor.

Edward dijo, "¿Y tuviste que disculparte con ella después de eso?"

Bella sacudió la cabeza. "Eso fue solo el comienzo."

Alice continuó en la descripción de cómo las cosas se volvieron una batalla entre Bella y María. Bella no se alborotaba por las acciones de María porque a ella simplemente no le importaba si no era popular, lo cual, por supuesto, hizo que la gente tomara el lado de Bella. María terminó con una pequeña banda de seguidores, pero ellas eran igual de rencorosas como siempre.

"¿Dónde estábamos Emmett y yo cuando todo esto estaba sucediendo?" Edward preguntó.

Alice respondió, "Ustedes acababan de empezar la secundaria."

"¿Por qué no nos dijeron a algunos de nosotros sobre esto?" preguntó.

Alice lo miró con incredulidad, "¿Hablas en serio?"

"¿Qué?" Edward preguntó.

Bella preguntó, "¿Qué tan patético hubiera sido si le pedíamos ayuda a nuestros hermanos?"

Edward abrió la boca, pero Jasper dijo, "Es una cosa de chicas, Edward. No intentaría siquiera entenderlo."

Alice sonrió y dijo, "De hecho, tú ayudaste en cierto modo."

Edward dijo, "¿Cómo?"

"Bueno, a María se le metió en la cabeza que debía vengarse de Bella de una vez por todas… yendo detrás de ti." Dijo Alice.

Edward dijo, "¿De mi?"

Bella se encogió de hombros. "Lo sé. Raro, ¿no?"

"Eso no tiene sentido." Edward dijo, con una confusa mirada en su rostro.

"Yo tampoco lo entendí. Pensé que ella iba a vengarse de mi tomándome fotos mientras me cambiaba en el vestuario, o algo así." Bella dijo.

"¿Cómo es eso mejor?" Edward dijo con una voz pasmada.

"No lo es. Simplemente no esperé que ella fuera detrás de ti." Dijo Bella.

Edward pasó sus dedos por su cabello. "Pero no me acuerdo de ella."

Alice dijo en una vos certera. "Por supuesto que no, Edward."

"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó Edward.

"De hecho, fue muy simple." Dijo Alice, "Bella y yo fuimos a una fiesta y María y sus amigas estaban allí. Ella estaba fanfarroneando sobre cómo te había invitado a la fiesta y que ustedes habían salido en unas cuantas citas."

"¿Qué? Nosotros nunca-"

Alice dijo, "Lo sé. Ella estaba bastante desesperada en ese punto. Supongo que en su desesperación por vengarse de Bella, se olvidó que yo era tu hermana."

"De acuerdo." Dijo Edward.

Alice continúo. "Pensé que sería gracioso si de hecho si te aparecieras, así que te llamé."

Edward pensó por un momento, "No me acuerdo."

Alice puso los ojos en blanco, "No esperaba que lo hicieras. La historia que te conté era que Bella se sentía mal y que necesitaba ayuda para llevarla a casa." Una esquina de la boca de Alice se levantó. "También te dije que no le dijeras a Emmett."

Los ojos de Edward se ensancharon en reconocimiento. "Pensé que quizás ustedes habían estado bebiendo."

Alice dijo, "Edward, ¡estábamos en la primaria! ¡Por supuesto que no!"

"Lo sé. Debí haberme imaginado que tenías tendencia al dramatismo." Miró hacia Jasper, "Cuando llegué allí, Bella estaba bien." Edward volvió a mirar a Alice, "De hecho, estaba un poco enojado porque me hicieron ir hasta allá. Pensé que pasaba algo realmente malo."

Bella se encogió y dijo, "Lo siento."

Edward la miró y su expresión se suavizó. "No es para tanto ahora. Quiero decir, no era ni siquiera gran cosa en ese entonces tampoco, solo parecía… no sé. Raro. Ustedes no actuaban de ese modo usualmente. ¿Pero cómo fue que eso ayudó con las cosas con María?"

Bella dijo, "Bueno, cuando tú viniste, prácticamente la ignoraste. Luego de eso, todos supieron que ella era una mentirosa."

Alice dijo, "Y tú estabas muy enfocado en Bella también."

Bella sintió que sus mejillas ardían.

"¿Lo estaba?" Edward se removió en su asiento.

Alice brincaba e su lugar. "Para los demás lucía como si ustedes dos andaban juntos."

Jasper rió.

Edward y Bella se removieron en sus lugares.

Alice se giró hacia Jasper. "Cuando él llegó a la fiesta, Edward buscó a Bella inmediatamente. Pasó justo al lado de María y siguió de largo."

Jasper dijo, "Ouch."

"Lo sé. Luego, cuando encontró a Bella, puso ambas manos en sus hombros y la miró a los ojos y le preguntó si estaba bien." Alice copió el gesto en Jasper.

Bella dijo en un tono de advertencia. "Alice."

Jasper se acercó a Alice. "Luego, ¿qué pasó?"

"Bueno, Bella dijo que se encontraba bien y Edward removió unos mechones de pelo que le cubrían el rostro," Alice corrió un poco de pelo que Jasper tenía en su frente para enfatizar su punto, "para asegurarse que estuviera realmente bien y le dijo 'nos vamos a casa'."

Las cejas de Jasper se levantaron.

"Eso no sucedió." La frente de Edward se arrugó y luego miró a Bella. "¿O sí?"

Bella se encogió de hombros. "No recuerdo." Mintió. Lo recordaba vívidamente porque todos en la fiesta estaban mirándolos y ella odiaba ser el centro de atención.

"Como sea," Alice se giró y dijo, "luego de eso, quedó claro que no debían meterse con Bella."

Alice miró a Jasper y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, "Todos pensaron que estaban locamente enamorados."

Jasper captó la sutil nota de picardía en la expresión de Alice y decidió seguirle el juego. Con genuina sinceridad, dijo, "Su actuación debió ser bastante convincente."

Alice detuvo su sonrisa. _Tengo el mejor prometido, _pensó. Luego asintió y dijo, "Recuerdo que todas las chicas decían que Bella era muy afortunada porque Edward estaba obviamente enamorado de ella."

Edward se removió en su lugar.

Bella se aclaró la garganta, "No creí que eso hubiera apartado a María tan fácilmente."

"Entonces, ¿eso fue todo?" Edward preguntó, aliviado ante el cambio de tema.

Alice y Bella se miraron.

"¿Qué pasó luego?" Jasper preguntó.

Alice dijo, "Bueno, hubo algo de confrontación al día siguiente en la escuela."

Bella se deslizó en su asiento.

Ya que Bella no iba a elaborar, Alice dijo, "María enfrentó a Bella en frente de toda la escuela sobre robarle a Edward y," se aclaró la garganta, "lo que Bella hizo para robarle a Edward."

Edward miró a Bella con una ceja levantada. "¿Qué fue lo que dijo?"

Bella miró sus manos en su regazo. "Realmente no me acuerdo."

Alice suspiró con frustración. "Bella, prácticamente te llamó ramera y dijo que no eras virgen."

Edward se sentó en su lugar. "¿Qué diablos-?"

Jasper dijo, "Whoa. Eso es duro."

"Lo sé," Alice dijo. "A ese punto, María ya estaba totalmente loca."

Edward inclinó su cabeza para mirar a Bella más de cerca, "¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?"

Bella se lamió los labios. "No era gran cosa en ese entonces porque no era verdad."

"Si, pero de seguro hirió tus sentimientos." Edward se extendió y corrió el pelo de su hombro. Ella había estado con la mirada hacia abajo y su pelo estaba bloqueando si rostro.

"Bueno, sí. Pero luego fue cuando me enojé." Bella levantó la mirada hacia Edward. "Estaba diciendo cosas sobre como tú te aburrirías de mi y finalmente volverías a ella."

La frente de Edward se arrugó. "¿Qué?"

"Lo sé. Ella estaba haciéndome enojar completamente. María quería seguir con la mentira que tenía algo contigo." Bella puso los ojos en blanco. "De todos modos, le dije que se apartara y eso fue todo."

Alice prácticamente brincaba en su asiento. "¡De ninguna manera! Hiciste más que eso. La pusiste totalmente en su lugar."

Bella le dio una mirada suplicante. "Alice".

Edward dijo, "Tu no lo hiciste. . . ¿Le diste una paliza?"

Bella dejó escapar una risita"¡No!"

"Mejor que eso." Alice se movió de modo que estaba sentada en frente de Bella y Edward en el otomán. "Ella le dijo a María no era asunto de ella, lo que había pasado contigo."

Bella se hundió más abajo en su sitio. Un poco más y podría escabullirse del sofá.

Alice dijo, "Ella también le dijo a María que hasta en sus mejores sueños, Edward era mejor que eso. Y sería lo más cerca que nunca iba a llegar a él. Entonces María dijo que lo único que necesitaba era una oportunidad y que tendría Edward envuelto alrededor de su dedo. "

Jasper tenía una expresión aturdida. "Cielos. ¿Quién necesita la CW cuando tienes cosas como esta?" (N/T: CW es un conocido canal de T.V en Estados Unidos famoso por las telenovelas)

Edward miró incrédulamente a Bella y Alice "Las chicas están locas".

Bella se rió entre dientes.

Alice se sentó en el borde de su asiento. "Después de ese comentario, Bella sacó su teléfono celular y te llamó."

Edward dijo, "¿En serio?"

Alice asintió. "Tenia el teléfono en altavoz. Ella te dijo que tenía una amiga, María, que quería preguntarte algo. Y María se puso al teléfono y te preguntó si estarías interesado en salir con ella en algún momento".

Edward pensó por un minuto. Luego dijo: "¿Qué le dije a ella?"

"Tú le dijiste que ya estabas con Bella." El tono de Alice estaba lleno de triunfo y tenía una expresión de engreída.

Bella lamió los labios de nuevo. Le echó un vistazo a Edward que todavía tenía una expresión confusa.

Alice continuó, "María trató de hacer planes contigo para otro momento, pero dijiste que no podías porque te ibas a quedar con Bella hasta que ella decidiera que habían terminado."

Los ojos Edward se abrieron de nuevo reconocimiento. "Bella me dijo que esta chica, María, realmente quería que fuera su tutor en Álgebra y que ella diría de todo para que fuera su tutor".

Alice aullaba de risa.

Jasper miró a Bella con asombro. "Eres un genio del mal".

Alice dijo: "¿Así es como lo llevaste acabo?"

Edward dijo, "Ella me contó el día anterior."

Todos miraron a Bella con expectación. Después de un momento, ella dijo, "Llamar a Edward era mi último recurso. No me esperaba tener que hacerlo, pero yo tampoco quería retrasar las cosas. Era molesto."

Edward tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. "Fue directamente a la yugular, ¿huh?"

Bella se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, tenía que hacer algo o de lo contrario acabarías con una acosadora."

"Es lindo saber que me deseabas lo mejor, en el fondo de tu corazón." Edward sonrió. "Y supongo que poner María en tu lugar había una pequeña parte en ella, también."

Ella le dio una sonrisa tímida.

Alice se rió y dijo, "Después de eso, no había duda acerca de lo que sentían el uno por otro. Todo el mundo pensaba que los dos eran la pareja perfecta. "

Bella lamió los labios. "Alice, ya basta. No fue así. "

Alice se encogió de hombros. "Sólo estoy diciendo lo que las personas decían entonces." Entonces se les dio una sonrisa de complicidad. "Además, no era real, ¿verdad? Y no lastimaste a nadie. Bueno, nadie que no lo merecía".

"Alice" Bella dijo en tono de advertencia.

Todos ellos hablaron durante unos minutos más antes que Jasper dijera que tenía que dormir a causa de su vuelo en la mañana.

"Debo dormir, también. Mi vuelo es alrededor de las mismas horas que el de Jasper," dijo Alice.

Jasper dijo: "Puedes quedarte aquí y terminar de ponerse al día."

Bella dijo: "No, por favor. Creo que Alice necesita descansar. "

"No te preocupes. No voy a derramar más secretos."Ella dio una sonrisa maliciosa a Bella.

Jasper tomó a Alice de la mano. Dijeron buenas noches y subieron las escaleras a la habitación de Alice.

Después de un momento, Edward Dijo, "me voy a acostar."

El vaciló antes de decir, "¿Hay algo que necesites antes de ir allá arriba?"

"En realidad, Rosalie me dijo que la TV de la habitación no estaba funcionando", dijo ella.

"¡Oh!, déjame echarle un vistazo antes de ir a la cama," Edward se puso de pie y caminó hacia la habitación de huésped.

Bella dijo: "No tienes que comprobarlo ahora mismo. No es importante."

Edward dijo por encima de su hombro, "Será un minuto".

Bella lo siguió hasta la habitación de invitados. Edward encendió el interruptor y se acercó a la televisión de pantalla plana en la pared. Tomó el control remoto que estaba encima de la cómoda. Cuando él presionó el botón de encendido, todo lo que surgió fue una pantalla azul.

Jugueteó con el control y la pantalla azul desaparecido y el tema de los 'Sports Center' surgió en la habitación.

Edward dio unos pasos hacia atrás y se sentó en la cama de tamaño completo. Bella se sentó junto a él.

Edward estaba examinando la cinta de teletipo que parpadeaba en la pantalla cuando dijo: "¿Emmett te llamó?"

"No," dijo Bella. "Pero, yo no he checado mi celular." Ella lo sacó de su bolsillo trasero. "Oops. Me olvidé de volver a encenderlo después de la cena." Apretó el botón de encendido y un minuto después vio que tenía tres llamadas perdidas, todas de Emmett. "Me llamó un par de veces. Yo debería-"

Antes de que Bella pudiera terminar la frase, la canción "Príncipe Alí" de la película de Aladino sonó.

Edward se rió. "Ese no es el timbre de las llamadas de Emmett, ¿no?"

Bella sonrió y asintió. "Sí, pero él no sabe."

Bella contestó el teléfono. "Hola Emmett."

Él dijo: "¿Estás con Edward?"

"Sí," dijo.

"Ponme en el teléfono en altavoz. "

"¿Por qué? " Ella preguntó en un tono sospechoso.

"Yo iba a preguntarles algo, de esa forma lo hago de una vez. "

"Bien. Espera." Bella presionó el botón del teléfono de altavoz. "El teléfono esta en altavoz ahora, Emmett. "

"¿Edward, puedes oírme?"

"Sí. "

"Así que, ¿Han sido capaces de mantener sus manos sin tocar al otro, desde que Bella está ahí?""

Edward se enderezó. "Emmett-"

Bella levantó la mano "De hecho, acabas de interrumpir unas muy calientes sesiones de besuqueo." (N/T: Aquí decía 'Make-Out', que en E.U.A es como un tipo de besuqueo con manoseo. Aquí en México les decimos 'Faje', pero no sé cómo se dirá en otros países, por lo que lo deje en 'besuqueo')

Edward la miró con una expresión de alarma.

"Sí, claro " dijo Emmett, pero Bella notó el tono leve de incomodidad de su voz.

"Llamas en el peor momento. Yo acababa de tomar su camisa y él estuvo a punto de deshacerse de mi-"

"¡Quita el altavoz del teléfono!"

Bella se rió y apretó el botón y sostuvo su teléfono en la oreja. "¿Qué?" Bella tenía una expresión petulante, pero lo que Emmett dijo hizo que su expresión desapareciera. Ella dijo: "Bien." Le tendió el teléfono a Edward.

Edward dudó antes de decir: "¿Hola?"

"¿Es en serio?" Preguntó Emmett.

Edward dio una corta mirada a Bella antes de responder. "No. Ella sólo jugaba contigo. "

"Cielos. Ella toma las cosas demasiado en serio a veces. "

"Bueno, tú lo provocaste".

"Lo que sea."

No queriendo ser atrapado en medio de este argumento, Edward cambió de tema. "¿Cómo está Portland?"

"Hasta ahora ha sido realmente agradable".

Bella dijo: "Pregúntenle si ha tenido algún visitante."

"¿Has oído eso?" Preguntó Edward.

"Sí. Pregúntale 'Qué visitantes'."

Edward miró a Bella. "Está preguntando ¿Qué visitantes?"

Bella se encogió de hombros. "Nadie".

"Ella dijo-"

"La he oído."

Edward levantó una ceja.

Bella se encogió de hombros de nuevo.

Edward y Emmett continuaron teniendo una conversación sobre las noticias deportivas de interés, ya que ambos estaban mirando 'Sports Center'. Bella se recostó sobre la cama con los codos, mientras ella miraba y escuchaba la conversación. De lo que pudo deducir, estaban hablando de lo decepcionante que fue la temporada para los Marineros. Y cuando el tema principal estuvo terminado, empezaron a hablar de estadísticas y los oficios.

Bella echó atrás la cabeza y gimió. "¿Podemos cambiar de canal, ahora?"

Edward le pasó el control a Bella mientras todavía sostenía su celular en la oreja. Bella tomó el control remoto y empezó a cambiar canales.

Se sentó. "Oh. Transformers."

"Emmett pregunta qué canal," dijo Edward.

Bella lo comprobó y se lo dijo. Edward transmitió la información de nuevo.

Después de un momento, Edward estaba escuchando a Emmett y luego dijo: "No, no la he visto."

Tanto Bella y Emmett dijeron, "¿Qué?"

Ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo, y Edward levantó su mano. Luego puso de nuevo en Emmett en altavoz del teléfono.

Emmett dijo, "¿Cómo no has visto esta película?"

Edward se encogió de hombros y dijo: "Nunca tuve oportunidad".

"Hay que echa un vistazo a Megan Fox," dijo.

Bella rodó los ojos y se recostó sobre los codos de nuevo. "Esta seriamente enamorado por un largo tiempo."

Edward sonrió y se recostó sobre los codos también. El teléfono de Bella entre ellos.

En ese momento, la pantalla mostró Megan Fox. Tenía los brazos estirados hacia arriba sobre una capucha levantada de un coche, revelando el contorno de su figura curvilínea y exponiendo media cintura.

Emmett dijo, "nunca pasa de moda".

Edward parpadeó varias veces. "Ella está. . . saludable".

Bella se echó a reír como Emmett dijo, "Tipo, ella es caliente".

Edward sonrió.

"Está bien, Edward. Puedes ser un hombre ", dijo Bella.

"Yo soy un hombre", dijo en un tono ligeramente a la defensiva.

"Lo sé. Quiero decir que está bien si piensas que ella es sexy, también" dijo.

"Sí, pero. . . no es el tipo que traería a casa para conocer a tu mamá, "dijo Edward.

"No, ella es el tipo que traes a casa punto", dijo Emmett.

Bella rodó los ojos.

Edward tenía una mirada de asombro en su rostro. "¿Habla así contigo mucho?"

Bella murmuró. "Todo el tiempo".

Le dio una mirada compasiva. "Lo siento".

Sacudió la cabeza y sonrió. "Está bien."

"¿Qué?" Emmett preguntó totalmente ajeno a su conversación.

Bella continuó como si ella no lo escuchó. "Pero tengo que admitir que he aprendido mucho acerca de la mente masculina de Emmett."

Edward Dijo, "¿Como qué?"

"Bueno, como individuos son totalmente visuales. Aquella actriz evoca una respuesta física en hombres debido a la manera en que ella mira. Ella no tiene que decir nada para captar su interés. De hecho, creo que tomó un par de investigaciones para Emmett darse cuenta de que tenia líneas en la película".

"Oye", dijo Emmett en un tono ofendido.

Edward soltó una risita.

"Dile de tu lista caliente, Bella," dijo Emmett en un intento de vengarse de ella por el último comentario.

Bella resopló y dijo: "No."

Edward se movió de modo que se enfrentó a Bella. "¿Qué es una lista caliente?"

"Personas que están ardientes", dijo Emmett.

Edward sonrió. "¿Quién está en tu lista caliente, Bella?"

Bella dudó antes de que ella dijera, "¿Cuál? ¿Los chicos? ¿O las chicas? "

Edward abrió los ojos como platos. "¿Por qué tienes una lista caliente de chicas?"

"Lo siento." Ella dejó escapar un largo suspiro. "Soy la hermana de Emmett."

Edward se rió. Luego dijo, "Las chicas".

Bella se encogió de hombros, entonces ella dijo, "Kate Beckinsale y Katherine Heigel".

Emmett dijo: "Kate Beckinsale estuvo en las películas de vampiros, ¿verdad? Sí, ella está caliente. ¿Quién es Katherine Heigel? "

Bella dijo: "Ella estaba en 27 bodas".

"¿Es una película de chicas?" Preguntó Emmett.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco. "Ella estaba también en Knocked Up".

"Oh, sí. Sí, ella está caliente. Bien hecho, Bella. "

Edward Dijo, "¿En realidad haces esto con Emmett?"

"Si no, se pone muy molesto."

"Muy bien, Edward. Tu turno ", dijo.

"Yo no tengo una".

"Vamos."

"No tengo".

Bella miró a Edward. "¿Es porque no quieres decírnosla o porque realmente no tienes?"

"Yo realmente no tengo," dijo Edward. "¿Cuál es la tuya, Emmett? "

Emmett dijo, "Gweneth Paltrow, Charlize Theron, y Angelina Jolie."

"¿Por qué no me sorprende?" Dijo Bella.

"Espera, ¿cómo eligen la gente que debe estar en su lista caliente?" Preguntó Edward.

Emmett dijo: "En por lo menos, que te gustaría hacer con ellas."

Edward lo consideró por un momento.

Bella tenía una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios. "Apuesto a que puedo adivinar".

Edward miró a Bella, esperando a que ella continúe.

Ella dijo: "¿Reese Witherspoon?"

"Esa es una buena", dijo Emmett.

Edward sacudió la cabeza, pero como Emmett no sería capaz de verlo, dijo, "No."

Bella dijo, "¿Cameron Díaz?"

"No."

"Scarlett Johansson."

"Aw. Esa es una buena ", dijo Emmett.

Edward dijo, "¿Quién es?"

"¿En serio?" Preguntó Bella.

"Ella estaba en esa película con Bill Murray", dijo Emmett.

Edward pensaba en ello. "No."

"¿Nicole Kidman?"

"No."

Después de un minuto, dijo Bella, "¿Edward, eres tú. . . gay?"

Un rugido vino desde el teléfono.

Edward se incorporó. "¿Qué?"

"Quiero decir, si eres, está bien," dijo con genuina sinceridad.

"Yo no soy gay." El Tono de Edward era firme.

"No tienes que-"

"Bella, yo no soy gay." Tenía una expresión intensa en sus ojos que le advirtió que no hiciera preguntas sobre esto.

Levantó las manos. "Está bien".

"Sólo porque no me siento atraído por ninguna de esas mujeres, no significa que soy gay".

"Pero todos ellas eran mujeres hermosas", dijo Emmett.

"Claro, si son de tu tipo," dijo Edward.

"Entonces, ¿cuál es tu tipo?" Preguntó Emmett.

Edward dudó antes de decir: "Me gustan las morenas".

Emmett rió entre dientes.

Bella parpadeó varias veces. No tenía idea de que prefiriera a las morenas. La única razón por la que dijo a las actrices rubias es porque él había salido con Rosalie, por lo que supone que ella era su tipo. Nunca se le ocurrió que no se sentía atraído por ella en absoluto.

Bella cogió el teléfono. "Creo que hemos tenido bastante de este juego, Emmett. Buenas noches."

"No, espera"

"Noches, Emmett," dijo Edward.

"¡Hey!" Emmett protestó.

Bella pulso el botón para finalizar llamada en su teléfono. Y ella dijo: "Lo siento por eso."

Edward se echo hacia atrás con los codos. "Está bien."

Bella se acercó a poner su teléfono de nuevo en la mesita de noche y luego tomó una almohada y se la colocó bajo su cabeza. "Él puede ser realmente molesto a veces."

"Creo que él solo está siendo Emmett".

"Exactamente."

"No fue tan malo", dijo, y sacó una almohada debajo de su cabeza.

"Bueno, probablemente es bueno que no estuvieras aquí en los últimos siete años, y no tuviste que aguantar el comportamiento molesto de Emmett," dijo Bella. Inmediatamente, se arrepintió de hacer el comentario. Ella no tenía la intención de decir eso. "Lo siento."

Él la miró a ella. "¿Por qué?"

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro. "Lo siento por gritarte la otra noche. Acerca de quedarte aquí. "

Miró a la pantalla de televisión. "No te preocupes por eso."

"No, no era justo. . . Yo estaba un poco estresada por la situación en aquel momento. No tenía intención de sacarlo contigo. "

"Está bien". Dudó antes de decir: "Nunca quise hacerte daño"

.  
Bella dejó de mirar televisión hace mucho tiempo. Estaba mirando el techo. "¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué te fuiste? " Dijo en voz baja, Bella dijo: "¿Estabas enojado conmigo?"

Edward se puso enfrente de su rostro, de nuevo. "No, yo no estaba enojado contigo. Me fui porque. . ". Pasó a la espalda. "No puedo explicarlo ahora, pero me fui porque necesitaba un cambio. Siento que te he hecho daño."

Bella dejó escapar un largo suspiro. "Fue un gran cambio."

"Sí".

Se pusieron de espaldas uno con el otro. La televisión estaba en bajo, pero no estaban mirando.

Ambos estaban mirando el techo.

Después de un momento, Edward dijo en voz baja, "Te extrañé".

"Yo también te extrañé", dijo Bella.

Él tomó su mano y lo sostuvo. Bella se movió de modo que su cabeza estaba descansado sobre su hombro. Edward presionó un botón sobre el control remoto y la televisión se apagó.

Se pusieron uno junto al otro en silencio cómodo. Unos minutos después, Edward dijo, "Bella, debo volver a mi habitación".

Ella se había dormida. Cuando oyó a Edward decir que volvía a su cuarto, ella se despertó y dijo: "¿Puedes quedarte un poco más? ¿Hasta que me duerma? "

"Está bien. Espera un minuto." Edward se levantó de la cama para apagar la luz del techo y volvió a la cama. Bella se quitó los zapatos y su suéter. Cuando Edward había vuelto a la cama, Bella se había acurrucado junto a él de nuevo, pero esta vez puso su cabeza sobre su pecho. Llevó su mano hacia arriba para que quedara cerca de su cara. Edward fue tomado por sorpresa por las acciones de Bella, pero él se acomodo y envolvió un brazo a su alrededor. Edward dudó antes de tomar su mano en suya.

Ella dejó escapar un largo suspiro antes de que ella dijera: "Buenas noches".

"Noches, Bella."

Él se acostó silenciosamente en la oscuridad con ella por un rato, escuchándole respirar. Él pacientemente esperó que su respiración se hiciera pesada, señalando que ella estaba finalmente dormida. Él había planificado marcharse cuando él estuviera seguro de que ella estuviera dormida, pero no pudo evitar quedarse dormido, porque el calor exquisito de su cuerpo a su lado le había hecho perderse en los sueños felices donde quedarse dormido con Bella en sus brazos era nada fuera de lo común.

* * *

N/T: ¡Infinitas gracias a ustedes por leernos y dejarnos sus reviews! Esperamos que les guste y disfruten de este capítulo. Sabemos que hemos tardado mucho, pero a veces nos encontramos con examenes, o tenemos que estudiar, o alguna emergencia, así que no tenemos tiempo, pero ¡Son como 25 hojas!, así que la espera vale la pena.

**Kisses&Bites&Edward's**

**Atte: Inés, Day, & Meriba.**


	8. Vale La Pena Luchar

Crepúsculo y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia original le pertenece a la autora jennlynnfs, nosotras solo traducimos la historia con su permiso.

* * *

**Titulo:** My Brother's Best Friend

**Autor:** jennlynnfs

**Traduccion**: Meriba, MsInesCullen y day78

**Rating: **PG-13/M Por algún contenido para adultos. Voy a marcar otros cpaitulos on más contenido adulto maduro, con la calificación adecuada en el futuro.

**Género:** Romance, UA; Todo Humanos

**Personajes /Parejas:** Bella / Edward; parejas de cannon.

**Sinopsis:** Siete años han pasado desde que Edward y Bella se vieron por última vez. Desde niños, ellos crecieron juntos hasta convertirse en buenos amigos. Una vez ellos iniciaron la escuela superior, Edward se volvió distante y eventualmente rompió toda relación con ella. Confundida y herida, Bella se mudó a Seattle y siguió adelante con su vida. A través de todo esto, Bella tenía a su hermano Emmett, para superar la distancia. Ahora, con el inminente regreso de Edward a Seattle para ayudar con la boda de su hermana Alice, Bella no puede evitar preguntarse que alejó al mejor amigo de su hermano todos estos años.

**Advertencia:** Ninguna  
**  
Derechos de Autor:** Estos personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

**Capítulo Ocho: Vale la pena luchar**

_Tú me masticas_

_Tú me escupes_

_Te Disfrutas el sabor,_

_Me miras_

_Te miro_

_Ninguno de nosotros sabe qué hacer._

_'Shiver' de Maroon 5._

Bella se puso de espalda y se estiró. Luego se estrujó los ojos para eliminar el sueño y se sentó. Ella estaba sola. Lo último que recordaba era quedarse dormida con Edward. Estaba decepcionada por no encontrarlo ahí cuando ella despertó, pero también recordó haberle pedido a Edward quedarse hasta que ella se durmiera. Ella se imaginó que una vez que su obligación estaba cumplida, el regresó a su habitación.

Ella no podía evitar sentirse un poco molesta, pero inmediatamente borró ese sentimiento. No tenía sentido el molestarse por ello, especialmente cuando ellos no tenían ese tipo de relación.

Aun así, tampoco podía evitar sentir mejor debido a su conversación de la noche anterior. Él la había extrañado mientras estaba lejos. La idea trajo una sonrisa a su cara mientras caminaba al baño de la habitación de huésped. Ella nunca se había permitido esperanzarse de que él siquiera había pensado en ella mientras estaba lejos, mucho menos extrañarla. Era una revelación que ella aún se le hacía difícil creer.

Le había parecido que a Edward se le hizo irse. Ahora, parecería que tal vez no lo fue. El dijo que se fue por que necesitaba un cambio. La explicación no fue muy reveladora, pero Bella se sentía aliviada de que él no se fue por algo que ella hizo. Había una parte de ella que inmediatamente aceptó esta excusa y quería retomar las cosas con Edward exactamente donde ellos las dejaron.

Pero la otra parte, una parte más grande de sí misma, estaba renuente a aceptar la explicación de Edward tan fácilmente. ¿Porqué su necesidad de un cambio incluía ignorarla completamente por siete años? ¿Porqué su nuevo estilo de vida incluía eliminarla completamente de su vida? A Bella le dolía la cabeza de todas las posibles repuestas a esas preguntas difíciles.

Su humor había disminuido considerablemente después de que se duchó y cambió. La realidad de su relación con Edward era una superficial, las cosas entre ellos estaban bien, pero Bella temía que su relación nunca ahondaría más de la superficie. Ella quería más que bromas amistosas y revivir memorias de infancia.

Bella quería a Edward.

En el fondo, ella sabía que lo que sea que ella tuviese con Edward nunca pasaría de algo más que un tipo de relación de hermano a hermana. Edward parecía estar perfectamente conforme con cómo estaban las cosas entre ellos y ese hecho dolía.

Ella amaba a Edward. Sus sentimientos por él siempre han estado ahí, como el reflejo de tomar aire para vivir. No era algo de lo que se tenía que dar cuenta o trabajar hacía ello. Su habilidad para amar a Edward era una habilidad innata que ella no podía parar aunque tratase. La idea de no amar a Edward era incomprensible.

Habían sido Emmett y su mejor amigo. Por un tiempo, ya que Edward y Emmett siempre estaban juntos, a Charlie le dio por llamar a Edward el otro hermano.

Luego un día, ella vio a Edward con diferente luz. Ya no lo veía como el otro hermano. El se había convertido en Edward, el mejor amigo de mi hermano.

Ella recordaba el momento cuando ella vio a Edward con esta nueva luz. Fue durante el último año de escuela intermedia, y su hermano y Edward ya habían comenzado la escuela superior. Fue desencadenado por el incidente con María, pero lo que lo cementó el hecho que de ella estaba irrevocablemente enamorada de Edward fue cuando él fue a su primer baile formal de bienvenida.

Él y Emmett había pasado bastante tiempo agonizando sobre a quién llevar. Emmett termino llevando a Lauren Mallory, lo cual no fue una sorpresa, y Edward había invitado a una nueva estudiante, Gianna. Ella era de descendencia italiana, pero original de California. Bella se encogía al recordarlo. Ella era una diosa de cabello oscuro fluido, con una complexión calidad que probablemente hubiese pasado por el tono de oliva convencional si ella no hubiera tomado tanto sol en California. Aparentemente, ella había causado un gran revuelo cuando llego a Forks High e inmediatamente había gravitado hacía Edward.

De los detalles que Bella desesperadamente reunió de los comentarios casuales de Alice, Edward estaba de lo más entusiasmado con ella y ella con él. Había salido varias veces y hablaban por teléfono a todas horas de la noche. En el momento, Bella estaba perturbada por ello, pero ella no entendía por qué se sentía de esa manera. Ella solo quería que Edward fuera feliz.

No fue hasta la noche del baile que ella se dio cuenta que era lo que había cambiado. Bella había a la casa de los Cullens. Las invitadas de Edward y Emmett vendrían a la casa a tomarse fotos. Alice estaba emocionada de verlos bien vestidos. Bella en realidad no le prestó mucha atención a todo el entusiasmo puesto en los preparativos. Ella solo estaba ahí para ver a su hermano y su mejor amigo ir a un baile de escuela superior.

Cuando Lauren y Gianna llegaron, Esme y Alice se enloquecieron con sus trajes de noche y tiraron fotos. Bella se había quedado atrás, sentada en los escalones de la escalera escuchando todo el alboroto sobre los trajes.

Cuando Emmett y Edward escucharon lo que estaba pasando, ellos hicieron su entrada bajando las escaleras. Emmett siempre buscaba dramatismo. Las chicas esperaron por su llegada en la sala.

Sin embargo, cuando ellos iban bajando las escaleras, Bella case se cae del escalón donde estaba sentada al ver a Edward. Ella nunca lo había visto en un traje formal y esto la tomó completamente por sorpresa. Otro sentimiento desconocido para Bella resurgió. Ella no sabía lo que era, pero de repente ella deseaba que todo su esfuerzo para lucir devastadoramente guapo fuese para ella y no para alguien más.

Cuando él vio su expresión, el se volvió tímido y le preguntó si se veía bien. Le tomó un momento antes de gruñir un sí. Él le dio una sonrisa torcida y luego se alejó de ella y caminó hacia la sala a encontrarse con su cita.

Bella caminó detrás de él, pero se quedó en la entrada. Cuando Edward se unió a Gianna, ellos se miraron y algo pasó entre ellos. Ella no podía ver la expresión de Edward, pero ella vio que las mejillas de Gianna se enrojecieron. No hubo mucho tiempo para fijarse en lo que paso por que Esme estaba amontonándolos para una foto de grupo.

Ella quería darse la vuelta, pero Bella no podía dejar de mirar a Edward, quien a su vez estaba mirando a Gianna. El parecía no poder alejar sus ojos de ella. Bella quería que él la mirara de esa manera. Cuando Esme termino con las fotos, ellos todos se alistaron para irse. Cuando Edward pensó que nadie los estaba mirando, el besó a Gianna.

Fue un breve beso inocente, pero fue lo suficiente para que Bella sentir un estirón y que sus ojos empezaran a aguarse.

Ella se desapareció rápidamente hacia el baño inferior antes que nadie pudiera verla. Ellas sentía aliviada de que ellos se fueron inmediatamente, esperando que ellos no contaran con que ella los despidiera.

Alice vino buscando a Bella y cuando la encontró, el preguntó que cual era el problema y si Bella no se estaba sintiendo bien. Ellas subieron a la habitación de Alice and ella esperó feliz por Bella, con la esperanza de hacerle sentir mejor.

Gianna solo se quedó ese año y su familia se mudó nuevamente. El trabajo de su padre requería que la familia se mudara a menudo y esta vez ellos se mudaban a Maine.

Fue el año más difícil a través el cual tuvo que sufrir. Fue tan difícil como cuando sus padres se divorciaron y su madre, Renee, se mudó a Arizona. Bella tenía ocho años, pero ella tenía a Emmett y a Edward para ayudarle a superarlo.

Pero este dolor era diferente. Bella fue forzada a ver, día con día, a Gianna tomar la mano de Edward, Gianna besar a Edward, Gianna haciendo a Edward sonreír, y todo el tiempo deseando poder ser ella. Edward parecía bastante afectado por la mudanza de Gianna. Bella se sentía mal de que él estaba sufriendo, pero inmensamente aliviada de que Gianna estaba bien, bien lejos.

Las voces en la otra habitación sacaron a Bella de sus recuerdos. Se miró una vez más en el espejo antes de reunirse con los demás en la cocina para el desayuno. Ya que ella tenía que trabajar más tarde, vistió jeans oscuros y una camiseta blanca, pero lo pareó con el "Top" de cuello color blanco puro que ella utilizó luego de su visita al salón. Era un poco más vistoso que la típica camiseta que ella usualmente vestía para trabajar, pero ella de verdad le gustaba y quería tener otra oportunidad para ponerse lo de nuevo.

Cuando entró a la cocina, ella estaba sorprendida por toda lo activa llevándose a cabo. Normalmente, las mañanas en casa de los Cullens eran calmadas y todos se sentaban juntos a disfrutar del desayuno. En su lugar, Alice y Jasper estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina. Alice doblada sobre la computadora de Jasper, con una expresión atípicamente estresada en su cara mientras Jasper tenía una mano en su espalda, tratando de calmarla. Esme se estaba en el teléfono paseando adelante hacia atrás en el salón familiar. Carlisle estaba parado en el marco de la puerta francesa que daba hacía el patio hablando por teléfono. Edward estaba parado en la cocina, comiendo un tazón de cereal.

Ella decidió acompañar a Edward quien bajó el tazón cuando ella se le acercó.

"Buenos días," dijo él.

"Buenos." Ella miró el frenesí de actividad. "¿Está todo bien?"

Edward fue a uno de los gabinetes de la alacena a buscar un tazón para Bella y lo puso en el mostrador. Luego tomó una cuchara de una gaveta y la puso en el tazón. El dijo, "mi mamá está tratando de tomar un vuelo a Montreal el día de hoy."

Bella se sirvió un poco de cereal y estaba a punto de añadir la leche, pero paró abruptamente cuando escuchó lo que había dicho Edward. "No sabía que tenía planes de ir a Montreal."

Edward paró entre bocados y dijo, "Tía Tania, la hermana de mi papá, está embarazada y está de parto. Un mes antes."

"Oh no. ¿Va a estar bien?"

Edward dejó salir un corto respiro. "Mi papá piensa que lo estará, pero mi Tía está sola. Mi Tío William está fuera en un viaje de negocios. Ella está realmente preocupada ahora mismo."

"¿Quién? ¿Tu Tía o tu Mamá?"

Edward dejo salir una pequeña risa. "Ambas."

"¿Tu papá va a volar con tu mamá?" Preguntó

"El no se puede ir hoy. Hay demasiadas cosas en el hospital como para irse de improvisto. El está tratando de tomar un vuelo mañana o el jueves."

"¿Qué está haciendo Alice?"

"Ella está buscando un vuelo para más tarde. Ya que mi mamá está planificando viajar para estar con mi Tía hoy, ella no podrá estar en todas las cosas de la boda que estaba supuesta a estar. Así que, Alice está tratando de viajar mañana después de que todo esté hecho. Pero ella está preocupada por el trabajo."

Bella dejó de tazón de cereal sin tocar en la mesa y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Alice. Ella estaba hablando con Jasper.

"Yo sé que tengo cosas importante que hacer en el trabajo, pero nuestra boda es mucho más importante para mí en este momento." Dijo Alice.

"Yo sé, pero yo estoy seguro que Edward puede manejar esas cosas." Dijo Jasper.

Ella le dio una mirada dudosa a Jasper.

Bella se sentó en la silla vacía al lado de Alice. "¿Hay algo en lo que yo pueda ayudar?"

Alice miró a Bella. "No lo sé. Hoy, mi mamá estaba supuesta a aprobar los arreglos florales y mañana ella estaba también supuesta a aprobar de menú y el pastel." Ella miró a Jasper y luego a Bella antes de decir, "es demasiado pedirte si tu pudieras-"

Bella puso una mano sobre el brazo de Alice y le dio un suave apretón. "Estaré encantada de ayudar."

Los ojos de Alice se ensancharon. "¿En serio? Porque yo se que a ti no te preocupan las cosas como estas y que si Rose estuviera aquí, ella no tendría problema-"

Bella sonrió y dijo, "Está bien, Alice. Si esto te ayuda, yo estoy más que dispuesta a soportar todo eso por ti."

Alice tiro sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Bella. "Muchas gracias."

Bella le dio un abrazo y luego de un momento, ella dijo, "¿Ahora, en qué me he metido?"

Edward se unió a ellas en la mesa, pero su celular comenzó a timbrar. El se excusó y fue a contestarlo.

Alice estiró su mano y Jasper le pasó el portafolio. Alice lo tomó y lo puso frente a  
Bella y luego hojeo las páginas protegidas hasta un hermoso arreglo florar de rosas blancas.

"Esto es similar a lo que yo quiero para mi buqué y los centros de mesa para la recepción. " Ella pasó a la siguiente página. Esto es lo que yo quiero para la ceremonia."

Bella examinó las fotos, volteando las páginas de un lado a otro. "¿Entonces, que se supone que yo haga?"

Alice volteo hacia otra página que contenía otro arreglo florar, pero en vez de rosas blancas, era otra flor blanca, pero Bella no sabía de qué tipo.

"Ellos están supuesto a hacer un buqué de prueba con solo las rosas blancas, luego uno con las rosas mezcladas con las gardenias. Mi mamá se suponía que escogería uno de los arreglos.

Los ojos de Bella se ensancharon. "¿Entonces, tu quieres que yo escoja uno?"

Alice sonrió y dijo, "En realidad, tu puedes tomar fotos de los buqués y enviármelas. Te dejaré saber cual me gusta más."

Bella vaciló antes de decir, "Esto parece como algo que debiste haber hecho hace tiempo."

Alice dejó salir un suspiro de frustración. "Si, pero el florista que estoy usando tiene mucha demanda y es muy particular sobre estos asuntos. El quería esperar hasta un par de semanas antes de la boda para hacer la prueba de buqué para garantizar que las flores estarían de temporada, de manera que luzcan mejor. "Alice rodó los ojos.

"¿Y la comida?"

"Eso no es hasta mañana. Y fue el único día que puede obtener."

Bella tomó un profundo respiro y lo dejó salir. Luego dijo, " ¿Así que, yo solo tengo que tomar fotos y enviártelas y eso estará bien?'

"Bueno, yo también quiero que mires muy bien las coas. Y en cuanto a la comida, probarla y dejarme saber si está buena o no." Ella apuntó a su portafolio. "La foto de las flores se ve hermoso y el menú suena bueno en papel, pero yo quiero estar segura."

Bella asintió.

Jasper dijo, "Tal vez Bella deba llamarte mientras esté haciendo todo esto."

Bella sonrió, pero Alice dijo, "Esa es una buena idea."

Jasper levanto sus manos."Solo bromeaba."

"No, esto estaría perfecto porque yo tendré las primeras impresiones. Ella no tendrá tiempo de editar sus opiniones," dijo Alice.

Jasper le dio a Bella una mirada arrepentida.

Bella dijo, "Está bien. Es probablemente la mejor alternativa. Yo creo que Alice está en lo correcto."

Antes que Alice pudiera contestar, Edward se les unió en la mesa. El dijo, "Bella, Rosalie desea hablar contigo. Yo le di tu número."

"Oh." Dijo Bella. Y en ese momento, su celular timbró.

"Hola," dijo ella.

"Bella, ¿Edward te dijo que te estaría llamando?" Preguntó Rosalie.

"Me lo acaba de decir. ¿Está todo bien? ¿Está Emmett bien? "Ella se levantó de la mesa y se fue.

"¿Emmett? En realidad aún no lo he visto. Ella se abrió paso y dijo, "Actualmente te estoy llamando para algo más. Yo hablé de esto con Edward y el dijo que debería hablan contigo de ello."

"¿Qué me quieres preguntar?"

Ella escuchó a Rosalie tomar un respiro antes de decir, "Uno de mis clientes está en extrema necesidad de un mecánico.

Bella sintió que se le hundía el estomago.

"El mecánico habitual de este cliente está fuera de la ciudad y él está desesperado por encontrar a alguien, así que yo me preguntaba si sería posible…"

"¿Tu quieres que yo hable con Jacob?"

"No te lo pediría su pudiera evitarlo."

"Asumo que el caro de tu cliente es uno de esos carros viejos."

"En realidad, es un carro nuevo. Es un modelo actual del Aston Martin V12."

Bella no dijo nada. Rosalie pudo haberle dicho que era un Camry y hubiese significado lo mismo.

Rosalie continuó. "El es muy particular y no quiere a cualquiera manejándolo. "

"Bueno yo veré que puedo hacer, pero no garantizo que Jacob pueda hacerlo."

"Lo sé, pero sería de mucha ayuda saber si él puede." Rosalie vaciló y luego dijo, "Solo hay una cosas."

Bella miró al techo y suspiró. "¿Qué?"

"Mi cliente quiere saber cuáles son las cualificaciones de Jacob antes de dejarle acercarse a su carro."

"¿En serio?"

"Lo sé. Es raro, pero él en realidad es un muy buen cliente. Yo he negociado cuatro carros para él. El Aston Martin es su carro de día a día. Por eso es que es tan urgente."

"Bueno, Jacob no es exactamente y tipo de persona que mantiene una hoja de vida por ahí. "

"Yo no necesito una hoja de vida, pero, ¿tendrá él foto de trabajos anteriores? ¿Estará el dispuesto a ser entrevistado?"

Bella dijo, "No lo sé. Esto suena bastante intenso para un simple cambio de aceite."

El tono de Rosalie era paciente. "Bella, si a este cliente le gusta Jacob, esto podría abrirle un lote de oportunidades."

Bella dejó salir un suspiro. "Bueno. ¿Para cuándo lo necesitas?"

"Lo más pronto posible."

"¿Cómo hoy?"

Rosalie dudó antes de decir, "Si."

"Estoy supuesta a ayudar a Alice con las cosas de la boda." Bella le explicó lo que estaba sucediendo y cuando termino, Rosalie pidió hablar con Alice. Ella le pasó el teléfono a Alice.

Cuando parecía que ellas estaría en el teléfono por un buen rato, Bella fue a la cocina a terminar su cereal. Edward se le unió.

"Entonces, ¿vas a hablar con Jacob?" Preguntó Edward.

"Si, es solo que…"Ella tomó un bocado de su cereal en vez de terminar la oración.

Edward se volteó hacia ella. "¿Qué?"

Ella vaciló antes de decir, "Nosotros no partimos exactamente en buenos términos la última vez que nos vimos."

"Su ceño se frunció. "¿Qué pasó?"

Bella miró a Edward por un momento antes de continuar comiendo su cereal.

"¿Bella?" El preguntó.

Ella tomó un momento para tomar un par mas de bocados de su cereal y dijo, "La últimas vez que lo vi fue…el sábado en la mañana. Después que te vi a ti."

Las cejas de Edward se dispararon en reconocimiento. "Oh."

Bella continuó comento su cereal.

Ellos se quedaron el uno al lado del otro en silencio antes que Edward dijera, "Siento mucho si te causé cualquier…"

Bella levanto una mano. "No, no te disculpes. Es… complicado."

"Emmett dijo algo así también."

Ella miró a Edward. "¿Qué más te dijo?"

Edward levanto y luego bajó el hombro. "Nada en realidad. El dijo no saber lo que estaba pasando entre ustedes dos."

"Oh," dijo ella.

Edward vaciló antes de decir, "¿Qué está pasando entre ustedes dos?"

Bella llenó su tazón de cereal de nuevo. Ella ya no tenía hambre, pero no le gustaba el rumbo de la conversación. Ella tomo unos cuantos bocados antes de decir, "Solo somos amigos."

Edward levantó una ceja. "¿Ustedes han sido solo amigos?"

Bella prácticamente paleó el próximo bocado en su boca.

Edward dejó salir una pequeña risa. "Tomaré eso como un no."

Bella batalló para tragar el cereal. Fue a al gabinete por un vaso de manera que ella pudiera servirse jugo. Tomó un lago trago antes de bajar el vaso.

Antes de que Edward pudiera hacer más preguntas, Alice se les unió en la cocina. Le devolvió a Bella su teléfono.

Luego, Alice dijo. "De acuerdo, esto es lo que sucede." Miró a Edward y a Bella con una mirada de determinación. "Edward, tu irás con Bella a hablar con Jacob y tomar fotos de lo que está trabajando en el momento y se lo envías a Rosalie. Llámala una vez que estés allí, así puede hablar con Jacob".

"Pero-" Dijo Bella.

Alice levantó una mano. "Una vez que terminen con Jacob, pueden ir a la florista. La cita es al mediodía.

Bella miró su reloj. Ya eran las diez de la mañana.

Edward dijo, "Pero se supone que debo llevarte a ti y a Jasper al aeropuerto."

Alice dijo, "Tomaremos un taxi."

Edward dijo, "Eso es tonto. No necesitan-"

Alice levantó una mano otra vez. "Necesito que ustedes hagan esto por nosotros. Jasper y yo podemos tomar fácilmente un taxi."

"Pero debo ir a trabajar a las dos." Bella dijo.

"Edward puede llevarte." Alice dijo, sin pestañear.

"Pero entonces tendrá que recogerme luego." Bella dijo con un toque de frustración.

"No hay problema." Dijo Edward.

Bella sacudió la cabeza y dijo, "No, estoy segura que tienes mejores cosas que hacer que esperar para ir a buscarme al trabajo."

Alice dijo en un tono tranquilo. "Probablemente no."

Edward la fulminó con la mirada antes de decir, "Tengo una reseña que escribir, pero aparte de eso, estoy libre por el resto del día." Miró a Bella, pero le dedicó una sonrisa reconfortante. "No me molesta."

"Pero-" Bella dijo.

Alice se metió. "Entonces está solucionado." Miró a Bella. "Debes llamar a Jacob y ver si está disponible."

"Claro." Bella se excusó y fue al cuarto de huéspedes.

En el camino de regreso a su cuarto, no pudo evitar enfurruñarse por la situación. Quería ser útil, pero no podía evitar sentir que Alice y Rosalie estaban manipulando su vida. Seguro, ella no tenía nada que hacer, pero no podía evitar sentir como si estuvieran conspirando contra ella para forzarla a pasar más tiempo a solas con Edward.

Inmediatamente se sintió culpable por pensar de ese modo. Alice y Rosalie no llevarían sus habilidades de casamenteras tan lejos. Nadie podría, considerando todos los eventos que parecían estar sucediendo. Sabía que era una idea ridícula y olvidó el resentimiento. Aunque, si se permitió sentirse irritada por el hecho de que debía enfrentarse a Jacob, nada menos que con Edward.

Ella no estaba segura si Jacob estaría siquiera en casa. El tenía el hábito de irse sin decir nada cuando tenía información sobre piezas que necesitaba.

Una vez que estuvo en la habitación, marcó el número de Jacob. Él contestó al segundo pitido.

"¿Bella?" Su tono era de sorpresa.

"Hola, Jacob."

"No esperaba escuchar de ti por un rato."

Ella se encogió. "Lo siento. Si estás ocupado, entonces-"

"No, solo estoy trabajando en mi coche."

"Eso es de lo que quería hablarte."

"¿El coche?"

"Si." Bella le dijo a Jacob sobre Rosalie y la situación con su cliente. Luego le explicó lo que Rosalie esperaba que él estuviera dispuesto a hacer.

"Espera, ¿quién es exactamente Rosalie?"

"Rosalie Hale. Ella es la hermana de Jasper. Y Jasper es el prometido de Alice."

"Oh."

Ella no debía aclarar de quién era hermana Alice.

"¿Estás interesado? O debería decirle a Rosalie-"

"Estoy interesado."

"¿En serio?" Ella pensó que iba a tener que pasar más tiempo persuadiéndolo.

"No puedo rechazar la oportunidad de mirar a un Aston Martin." Había otra nota del característico tono diversión de Jacob.

Bella rió. "Cierto."

"Entonces, ¿esto significa que vendrás?" Él no se molestó en esconder su ansiedad.

"Si, pero," Dejó escapar un corto suspiro antes de decir, "Edward estará conmigo."

Hubo un momento de silencio.

"¿Jacob?"

"De acuerdo". Su voz estaba resignada.

"Luego de que terminemos en tu casa, debemos ir a una florista por su hermana antes de la boda del fin de semana que viene. Ella quiere que nosotros aprobemos las flores."

"No debes explicarme nada."

"Lo sé. Solo-"

"Bella, no quiero que sientas que no puedes hablar conmigo. Yo conocía el modo en que te sentías. No es como si fuera un gran secreto."

Su voz era sincera e hizo que Bella se sintiera mal. "Jacob-"

"Estoy bien."

"Pero-"

"Si ambos son felices, entonces-"

"Jacob, no es así."

"¿A qué te refieres?" Suspiró. "¿Se lo has dicho?"

"¿Decir qué?"

"Que estás enamor-"

"¡No!"

"Bueno, ¿por qué no?" A pesar de sus propios sentimientos, Jacob estaba sorprendido.

"Porque no es así."

"Bella, una vez que se lo digas, lo será."

Ella estaba irritada con la certeza de su voz. "Jacob, tú no sabes-"

"Sé que si un tipo te mira de ese modo y tú le dices que lo amas, él caerá de rodillas."

Aunque supiera que Jacob no podía verla, sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad.

"Mira, no es como si yo quisiera presionarlos para que estén juntos." Dijo él.

Bella dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

"Pero si quiero que seas feliz, Bella."

"Jacob-"

Él no quería meterse en eso. "Bueno, ¿cuándo vendrán?"

Bella se pinchó ligeramente el puente de la nariz. "Um, ¿quizás en media hora?"

"De acuerdo. Te veré más tarde." Él dijo y cortó.

Bella dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Fue hacia el baño para cerciorarse de que estuviera presentable. Sus ojos lucían un poco húmedos, así que pestañeó varias veces en un esfuerzo por aclararlos. Luego, aplicó algo de brillo en labios del salón, esperando que sacara la atención de sus ojos y la colocara en sus labios.

Cuando salió del baño, Edward estaba de pie en la puerta del cuarto de huéspedes.

Él preguntó. "¿Estás bien?"

"Si." Tomó su cartera del tocador.

Cuando llegó hasta la puerta, Edward la examinó. "¿Estás segura?"

Ella asintió. "Estoy bien."

"¿Cómo te fue con Jacob?" Él estudió su rostro cuidadosamente.

Ella le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa para asegurarle que estaba bien. "Está interesado y dijo que hablaría con Rosalie. Le dije que estaríamos allí en media hora."

"De acuerdo." Él estudió su rostro otra vez. "Podría ir yo solo."

Ella le dedicó una gran sonrisa. "No, estoy bien. De verdad." Ella también estaba segura que Jacob le haría pasar un mal rato si ella no estaba allí para actuar de escudo.

"Si estás segura, entonces déjame ir a buscar mi laptop." Ambos salieron de la habitación.

"¿Para qué necesitas tu laptop?" Le preguntó mientras lo seguía.

"Rosalie quiere que suba las fotos del trabajo de Jacob de inmediato y quiere estar en video conferencia."

Ella tenía una mirada de incredulidad en el rostro. "¡Dios mío! Creo que ella es peor que Alice."

Los dos rieron.

Alice se les unió en el vestíbulo mientras que Edward subía a buscar su laptop.

Ella preguntó, "¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

Bella se aclaró la garganta. "Nada."

"Realmente apreciamos esto, Bella."

Ella agitó la mano. "No te preocupes."

Alice dijo, "No, se cuánto sacrificio es esto para ti."

"Saldrá bien."

Alice bajó la voz. "¿Estarás bien yendo a lo de Jacob?"

Ella asintió. "Él estaba bien cuando hablamos por teléfono."

"¿No será incómodo con Edward allí?" Alice tenía una genuina mirada en el rostro.

Bella vaciló. "Un poco, pero me alegra de que él estará allí."

Alice sonrió.

Edward regresó con su laptop. La tenía en un bolso de mensajero de cuero color chocolate, colgada sobre su hombro.

Alice abrazó a Bella y a Edward antes de que se fueran. Se volverían a ver en unos días para pasar algo de tiempo en la cabaña, pero Alice fue aún insistente en la afectuosa despedida.

/&/

Ellos fueron manejando la Mercedes de Esme porque el coche de Edward estaba en California. No les tomó mucho llegar a la casa de Jacob. Caminaron derecho hacia la cochera. Bella usualmente entraba, pero como estaba con Edward, supuso que primero debía tocar la puerta.

Hubo un sonido de herramientas siendo movidas y unos minutos después, la puerta se abrió.

"Hola, Bella." Embry le dedicó una amplia sonrisa, pero cuando vio a Edward parado detrás de ella, su sonrisa se oscureció, y asintió una vez a Edward a modo de saludo. Tomó un paso lejos de la puerta y los dejó pasar.

Jacob estaba en su banco de herramientas, limpiándose las manos. Lucía como si acabara de salir de debajo del coche. Bella le echó una mirada al coche y no pudo evitar sonreír. Lucía siempre igual para ella.

"No la mires así. Casi termino con ella." Dijo Jacob.

Bella estaba de pie en frente del Mustang. "Si tú lo dices."

Jacob se acercó y se puso de pie al lado de Bella. "Nunca aprendiste realmente a apreciar mis habilidades."

Bella rió. "Tienes razón. Eran totalmente desperdiciadas en mi."

"Algún día, Bella." Le dedicó una de sus sonrisas cómplices.

Bella se maldijo a si mima por ruborizarse. Jacob se veía de lo mejor cuando sonreía.

Edward carraspeó.

Bella se removió en su lugar. "Lo siento." Miró hacia Edward antes de girarse hacia Jacob y decir, "Él es Edward Cullen."

Edward extendió su mano y Jacob la tomó.

"Lo siento. Intenté limpiar antes de que ustedes llegaran." Jacob soltó la mano de Edward y la levantó. La mano de Jacob tenía manchas negras en ella.

Edward miró su mano, y si, tenía las mismas marcas en su mano también. Edward dejó salir una pequeña risa y procedió a limpiarse la mano en sus jeans. "No te preocupes." Miró alrededor de la cochera. "¿Hay algún lugar donde pueda poner esto?" Tiró de la correa de su bolso. "Rosalie está esperando."

"Cierto." Jacob señaló el banco de herramientas.

Edward caminó hacia el banco de herramientas, sacó su laptop, y la encendió. Sacó una cámara digital de su bolso también.

Bella dijo, "¿Empiezo a sacar las fotos?"

"Claro." Edward le pasó la cámara a Bella.

Bella la tomó y caminó de vuelta hacia el coche.

Menos de un minuto después, el rostro de Rosalie ocupaba la mitad de la pantalla de Edward.

"¡Whoa! ¿Quién es ella?" Dijo Embry, casi golpeando a Edward fuera del camino.

Jacob caminó hacia la pantalla. "¿Rosalie?"

Ella sonrió. "¿Jacob? He oído mucho sobre ti."

Embry empujó a Jacob a un lado. "Soy Embry. Ayudo a Jacob todo el tiempo."

Rosalie le dedicó una sonrisa amistosa. "Es un gusto conocerte también, Embry."

Jacob puso los ojos en blanco.

"¿Tienes alguna foto del Mustang?", preguntó ella.

"Bella las está tomando ahora." Dijo Edward.

"Oh, ¿aún no ha tomado ninguna del motor?"

Edward se giró hacia Bella. "¿Escuchaste eso?"

"Si." Caminó hacia el frente del coche y tomó dos fotos del motor.

"Bueno, ¿Rosalie, qué es exactamente lo que haces?" Embry intentó mantener una expresión desinteresada, pero su tono transmitía un subyacente entusiasmo.

Ella le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. "Soy agente de coches raros y clásicos."

Sus cejas se levantaron. "¿Cómo te metiste en eso?"

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Los coches siempre han sido uno de mis hobbies."

"¿En serio?" Embry posó un brazo en el banco de herramientas y descansó su barbilla en la mano, mirando a Rosalie en la pantalla. "¿Así que, restauras algún coche tu misma?"

Rosalie corrió algo de cabello de su hombre. "Estoy trabajando en un Bentley S3 de 1964."

Ante esto, Embry se paró derecho y Jacob corrió a Edward de frente a la laptop.

Edward escuchó como una rápida sucesión de preguntas iban entre Rosalie, Jacob, y Embry. Bella terminó de sacar fotos y se puso de pie al lado de Edward.

"¿Qué sucede?" Ella preguntó, y luego le devolvió la cámara.

"Están hablando del coche que Rosalie está restaurando." Edward dijo. Luego tomó la tarjeta de memoria de la cámara y la insertó en la tarjeta lectora de la computadora.

"Discúlpenme un segundo." Dijo y Jacob y Embry se movieron a un lado. "Rosalie, estoy subiendo las fotos que Bella tomó."

"De acuerdo."

Él minimizo la ventana de video y mandó por mail las fotos a Rosalie. Una vez que envió las fotos, colocó la ventana de video a tamaño normal.

"Acabo de enviarte las fotos, Rosalie."

"De acuerdo. Estoy mirando ahora." Rosalie desapareció por un momento. Cuando regresó, lucía bastante complacida.

Ella dijo, "Luce como si estuvieras por terminar."

Jacob le dedicó a Bella una mirada que decía 'Te lo dije'.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

Rosalie preguntó, "¿Cómo es que no tienes una página web?"

Jacob levantó sus engrasadas manos. "No soy un tipo de esos."

Rosalie sacudió la cabeza. "Puedes contratar a alguien que cree una página por ti."

Él colocó sus manos en sus caderas. "¿Cuál sería el punto?"

Ella se inclinó más cerca a la pantalla. "Incrementar tu clientela."

Él rió entre dientes. "Me gusta reconstruir autos clásicos. No tengo ninguna desilusión de grandiosidad en lo que hago."

Ella se inclinó hacia atrás, pero descasó la barbilla en la mano. "Te sorprenderías por lo grande que es la demanda de mecánicos en este negocio."

Embry se metió en la conversación. "Suena como una buena idea."

Jacob fulminó con la mirada a Embry, el cual tomó un paso hacia atrás.

Rosalie dejó escapar una pequeña risa. "Conozco a alguien que puede ayudarte. Cuando encuentre su información de contacto, te la pasaré."

Desde allí, la conversación entre Rosalie y Jacob fue sobre el cliente de Rosalie y el trabajo que debía ser hecho. Jacob estaba intrigado, pero estaba vacilante al aceptar. Él le dejó saber a Rosalie que lo pensaría y le contestaría la final del día.

Cuando sonaba que la conversación entre Rosalie y Jacob estaba llegando a un final, Bella se paró frente a la pantalla.

"Bueno, ¿Cómo está Portland?"

Jacob y Edward se alejaron, para darle a Bella algo de privacidad para hablar con Rosalie.

Rosalie removió algunos papeles frente a ella. "Es… lindo."

Bella dijo, "Hablé con Emmett anoche."

Rosalie se congeló. "¿Le dijiste que yo-"

Bella sacudió la cabeza. "El no tiene idea." Ella movió su cabeza hacia un lado. "No estás nerviosa, ¿verdad?"

Rosalie se acercó un poco más hacia la pantalla. "No, solo que… él está aquí acudiendo a una conferencia, así que…"

Ella levantó una ceja en dirección a Rosalie. "Él no acude a la conferencia por las noches."

Rosalie se aclaró la garganta. "Lo sé. Yo…"

"Él va a estar decepcionado si sabe que estuviste allí y no fuiste a verlo."

Los ojos de Rosalie se ensancharon. "Bella, tú no vas a decírselo, ¿verdad?"

Bella puso los ojos en blanco. "Quizás deba hacerlo si tu mantienes esto."

Ella sonrió. "Bien."

"¿Y cómo van las cosas contigo?" Rosalie levanto una ceja en su dirección.

Bella se removió en su lugar. "Bien."

"¿Solo bien?"

"Rosalie, debo irme. Edward y yo debemos a ir a la florista."

Rosalie sonrió maliciosamente. "Eso será divertido."

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. "Chau, Rosalie." Luego, rápidamente cerró la ventana de video antes de que Rosalie pudiera decir nada más.

Bella se giró y vio a Jacob y a Edward de pie frente al Mustang. Cada uno tenía los brazos cruzados en el pecho. Ellos estaban hablando en voz baja, y cuando escucharon que Bella se acercaba, se detuvieron y giraron hacia ella.

Había un completo contaste en la apariencia de ambos, pero a pesar de sus diferencias, ambos eran guapos en su propio modo. Bella se sintió sonrojarse ante el modo en que ambos le dedicaban miradas evaluativas.

"¿Listo?" Preguntó Edward.

Bella asintió. No confiaba en poder hablar. Ella odiaba poder ser afectada de este modo.

Edward comenzó a guardar su laptop. Ella miró a Jacob, el cual aún estaba tomándola con sus ojos.

Bella desvió la mirada hacia el coche. "Bueno, ¿ayudarás al cliente de Rosalie?"

Para ese entonces, Edward ya había guardado su laptop y estaba de pie junto a ella. Casi salta cuando sintió la mano de Edward en la parte baja de su espalda.

Jacob vio el gesto. Él vaciló antes de decir, "Lo voy a pensar y hablarlo con mi papá antes de decidirlo."

"¿Por qué necesitas hablarlo con tu papá? Él dirá que si a cualquier-" Embry no terminó la oración por la mirada de advertencia que le dedicó Jacob.

Edward se inclinó hacia abajo y dijo, "¿Estás lista para irte?"

Ella miró a Edward y luego de vuelta hacia Jacob. "De hecho, me gustaría hablar unos minutos con Jacob, ¿si está bien?"

Edward estudió el rostro de Bella por un minuto antes de decir, "Si eso es lo que quieres, te esperare en el coche." Él asintió en dirección a Jacob. "Gusto en conocerte."

Jacob asintió con la cabeza a modo de reconocimiento. Edward le dedicó una última mirada a Bella antes de salir de la cochera.

Embry se aclaró la garganta. "Solo iré a… voy a ver si Billy me necesita." Jacob se rió entre dientes mientras Embry salía de la cochera también. Su papá estaba en el bar, haciendo un inventario.

Jacob caminó hacia el motor.

Bella vaciló antes de decir, "Bueno, ¿me llamarás para contarme cómo te va con el cliente de Rosalie?"

Jacob no levantó la vista de su inspección debajo del capó. "No dije que lo haría."

"Vamos, Jacob."

Pasó un minuto antes de que dijera, "De acuerdo. Sabes que lo haré, pero no quería parecer demasiado entusiasta frente a ellos."

"¿Qué hay de malo en decir simplemente que lo harás? ¿Por qué tienes que hacer esperar a Rosalie?"

El se encogió de hombros. "No quería parecer como si no tuviera una vida."

Bella dejó escapar una pequeña risa. "Quizás debería tomar alguno de tus consejos."

Esta vez, Jacob levantó la mirada hacia ella.

"Entre ella y Alice me tienen corriendo por toda la ciudad, haciendo cosas para ellas."

"Bueno, eso es porque eres una buena amiga."

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. "O simplemente sumisa."

"¿Tú? ¿Una sumisa?" Él le dedicó una sonrisa bromista.

"Como sea. Bueno, ¿me contarás como te va?"

Él regresó la mirada hacia el motor. "Podrías simplemente preguntarle a Rosalie sobre eso."

"Verdad." Bella dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. "Pero me gustaría saber tu punto de vista de cómo fue."

Jacob dejó de enredarse con las cosas de debajo del capó, pero no levantó la mirada hacia Bella cuando dijo, "Ya veremos."

Bella sabía lo que estaba sucediendo. Se sentía igual que cuando Edward comenzó a distanciarse de ella. Sintió cómo una pequeña parte de su corazón se estaba rompiendo.

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" Él se alejó del motor y la miró.

"Si." Ella se acercó un paso.

Bella pudo ver la lucha en su rostro antes de que dijera, "¿Por qué se fue él?

Bella bajó la mirada hacia sus zapatos.

"Se lo preguntaste, ¿verdad?"

Bella dejó escapar un corto suspiro. "Si."

Él le dirigió una mirada expectante.

Bella jugaba con el dobladillo de su camisa. "Me dijo que necesitaba un cambio".

Jacob esperó a que le explicara, pero cuando no lo hizo, dijo: "¿Qué significa eso? ¿Dijo algo más? "

Bella pasó la lengua por los labios. "No"

Jacob llegó a la parte delantera del coche y se plantó delante de Bella. "Entonces, él le dijo que necesitaba un cambio y eso es todo. ¿Estás bien con eso? "

Bella arrugo su frente. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

Le dio una mirada de incredulidad. "Ha estado desaparecido durante siete años y la razón del lame culos ¿es que necesitaba un cambio? ¿Y no le pediste explicaciones? "

"Él dijo que no podía explicarlo."

Jacob dejó la boca abierta.

Bella toco la punta de su barbilla. "¿Qué?"

Negó con la cabeza. "¿Y tu estas dispuesta a darle la bienvenida así como así? "

Bella amplió los ojos. "¿Así de fácil? Lo haces sonar como si fuera fácil para mí. "

"Bueno, ¿no?" Su tono era ligeramente acusatorio.

"No. Pensé que lo era. . . " Bella cerró los ojos y dijo: " Me dijo que me extrañaba. "

El presiono. "¿Y?"

Bella abrió los ojos. "¿Y qué?"

Negó con la cabeza. "Bella, si te extraño, ¿Por qué no podía haber llamado o enviado por email? Podría haber escrito una carta. Él parece capaz de poner dos palabras juntas. "

"Jacob", dijo con frustración.

Jacob alzó una mano. "Lo siento, es solo. . . "

Después de un momento, dijo, "¿Es solo que?"

Jacob miró. "La Bella Swan que conocía no hubiera tomado este tipo de basura".

Bella se estremeció. "¿de qué estás hablando?"

Tomó un trapo de su bolsillo y empezó a pulir las piezas del motor. "No entiendo cómo aceptaste lo que dijo así como así."

Ella levantó las manos. "¿Que se supone que debo hacer?"

Paro de pulir y apretó el trapo en el puño. "Um, qué tal una patada en el culo por lo menos."

Ella apretó los puños y los descansó en las caderas. "Jacob, ¿por qué estas así?"

"¿Yo? "Jacob le dio otra mirada de incredulidad. "¿Por qué eres así?"

"Yo no estoy haciendo nada", dijo.

Se cruzó de brazos. "Ese es exactamente mi punto."

"Yo. . . "Bella abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, pero no salió nada. Ella se miró las manos que fueron ahora están juntas.

Jacob se arrepintió de lo que había dicho. Se acercó a ella y ladeó la cabeza. "Lo siento. Eso estaba fuera de lugar. "

Ella negó con la cabeza. "Tienes razón. Me odio por no. . . Tengo miedo. "

Dejó caer la mano. "¿Qué tienes que temer?"

Bella retrocedió y tomó una respiración profunda. "No pensé que podía superar que él se había ido de mi vida. Era como esta quemadura lenta que aprendes a tolerar después de un tiempo, ¿sabes? Todavía me duele y es un recordatorio constante de lo que se perdió, pero también fue algo con lo que aprendí a vivir. Y luego después de un tiempo, yo creía que lo había superado. "

Se apoyó en el coche. "Entonces, cuando regresó, era como si esta quemadura se convirtió en un voraz incendio y me molesto y me hizo daño. No quería verlo porque era más fácil estar enojada. Pero, él y Emmett saldrían juntos y era inevitable que yo lo vería. De repente, fue como que nunca se hubiera ido. "

Bella jugaba con un mechón de su cabello. "Vas a pensar que soy realmente patética. Pero, fue como, después de siete años de nada, yo simplemente tengo que estar cerca de él una vez más, sería suficiente. "

Jacob se apoyó en el coche junto a ella. "Eso no es patético".

Bella soltó una risa áspera. "En realidad, esa no es la parte realmente patética".

Él la miró, esperando para continuar.

"Yo le dije que pensaba que se fue porque estaba enojado conmigo y me dijo que no lo era."

Ella vaciló antes de que dijera: "Cuando dijo eso, sentí como si un peso enorme se levantó de mis hombros y ya no importaba nada más. "

Después de un momento, Jacob dijo: "Tienes razón".

Ella lo miró. "¿Sobre qué?"

"Eso fue patético." Él le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

Su boca se abrió.

Él levantó las manos. "Bromeo".

Ella enseñó los dientes. "Jacob, si tu vas a…"

Se apartó el coche y la miró. "Lo siento. Creo que puedo identificarme mucho con tus sentimientos. "

La expresión de Bella se suavizó y se movió de su lugar.

Después de un minuto, Jacob dijo: "Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Ella volvió a mirar sus manos.

"¿Hablas en serio?", Preguntó en un tono exasperado.

"¿Qué?" Ella lo miró.

"Bella" Negó con la cabeza. "No sólo vamos a dejarlo ir, ¿verdad?"

"¿Qué se supone-?"

Levantó una de sus manos. "Muy bien. Tú fuiste herida y estabas resentida, ahora las cosas parecen mejor. Pero tú, en el fondo sabes que en realidad no lo son. "Él le dirigió una mirada mordaz antes de decir:" Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer al respecto? "

Ella hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiró. "Jacob, no es tan simple."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque no sé si sería capaz de vivir si lo dejaba así de nuevo. No quiero hacer nada que lo haría. . . "Ella le dirigió una mirada suplicante. "Si yo hiciera algo para que se vaya. . . "

Jacob suspiró. Luego dijo: "¿Por qué haces esto?"

"¿Hacer qué?"

"Tú no te das suficiente crédito a ti misma."

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. "Jacob".

"Muy bien, permíteme decirlo de una manera que lo entiendas. "Dio un paso hacia adelante. "Tú vales la pena luchar."

Bella había estado estudiando las marcas de aceite en el suelo, pero al oír las palabras de Jacob, ella lo miró.

Y añadió: "Si tuviera alguna posibilidad de estar contigo, yo estaría luchando por ti ahora mismo. Hay tantas razones, Bella. "Parecía que quería tocarla, pero mantuvo los brazos a su lado.

En lugar de eso dijo: "¿Sabes cuál es mi razón favorita?"

Ella lo esperaba para continuar.

Vaciló antes de que se inclinara y Bella cerró los ojos. Estaba esperando sentir sus labios sobre los de ella, en cambio él puso suaves besos sobre sus párpados. Abrió los ojos y ella le dio una mirada confusa.

"Me encanta tu forma de ver las cosas", tiro un pequeño rincón en la esquina de la boca. "Y la manera en que me miras cuando piensas que no sé qué estás mirando."

Bella sintió que su rostro se sonrojaba y apenas alcanzó a decir, "Eres ridículo."

Dio un paso atrás. "Tú vales más de diez Edward Cullen."

Dejó escapar una risita. "Eso es poniéndolo concentrado." Ella pensó por un minuto antes de decir, "Tal vez es más como veinte."

Esta vez, Jacob se echó a reír. Después de un momento, miró a Bella y le dijo, "Sólo quiero que seas feliz. Y si Edward es el que puede hacerlo, entonces voy a hacer las paces con eso."

Volvió al motor. "Sólo recuerde que tu eres digno de él, Bella."

Ella negó con la cabeza. "Bien".

Él la miró. "Hablo en serio. "

Ella le devolvió la expresión. "Lo sé."

"Bella," dijo su nombre en un agravante suspiro.

"Lo sé, Jacob. Es que. . . "Ella sacudió la cabeza de nuevo. "Va a tomar un tiempo para acostumbrarse a esa idea."

Él preguntó, "¿Quieres ser feliz?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza. "Por supuesto. "

"Entonces, ¿qué hace falta para ser feliz?"

"Eso es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo."

Negó con la cabeza. "No he dicho nada profundo, sin embargo"

"Jacob", dijo con un tono de fastidio.

Él pensó por un segundo antes de decir: "Oh, aquí va." Él se aseguró de tener su atención antes de decir: "Camina hacia él y frótale un poco de suciedad en él."

"¿Qué?" Bella lo miró como si estuviera loco.

"¿No es eso lo que Emmett diría? Tienes miedo de lesionarme y no estás segura de ti misma, pero Emmett diría más o menos que puedes superarlo, ¿cierto? "

Bella abrió y cierro la boca, pero no salió nada.

Se encogió de hombros. "Hey, traté de decirte a mi manera, y sigues siendo terca. Por lo tanto, tenía que quitarme los guantes. "

Bella se echó a reír.

"Ahora, vete de aquí", dijo de manera burlona. "Edward esta, probablemente, loco de celos en este momento."

"¡Él no lo está!" Ella lo miró consternada por la sugerencia.

Jacob alzó una ceja. "¿Quieres darle una razón para estar celoso?"

"¡No!" Ella sacudió la cabeza. "No le pondría celosa si yo estuviera con Brad Pitt a mi lado, delante de él."

Rodó los ojos. "Lo que sea. Bye, Bell." Caminó alrededor de su automóvil y se sentó junto a él, preparándose para volver en virtud del mismo.

"¡Jacob!" Ella no podía creer que estaba a punto de terminar su conversación como ésta.

"¿Por qué sigues aquí?" Él estaba hablando por debajo del coche. "¿No dijiste que tenías que ir a alguna floristería con él?"

"¡Oh, mierda!" Ella miró su reloj. Estaba media hora antes de la cita. "Muy bien. Me tengo que ir, pero me llamas para decirme cómo vas con el cliente de Rosalie. "

"Bien" dijo con un tono de derrota.

Se despidió de él y salió corriendo del garaje. Ella vio que Edward estaba esperando en el coche y su expresión era tensa. Abrió la puerta del pasajero.

"Lo siento" dijo ella mientras abrochaba su cinturón de seguridad.

Puso en marcha el motor. "¿Está todo bien?"

No podía dejar de sonreír. "Sí". Bella lo estaba esperando para poner el coche en marcha, pero cuando no lo hizo, ella lo miró. "¿Qué hay de malo?"

Examinó la cara y arrugo la frente. "Tienes una mancha en la barbilla."

"¿Qué hago?" Bella miró hacia abajo a la visera y miró en el espejo. Bastante segura. Había una mancha negra en el centro de la barbilla donde Jacob había puesto su dedo pulgar.

Comenzó a frotar la mancha, pero se lo había hecho aún peor. Sabía que si Jacob podría verla, él se estaría riendo.

Edward dijo, "Creo que mi mamá mantiene los pañuelos en la guantera."

Bella metió la mano en la guantera y encontró algunos. Tomó uno y comenzó a frotar la mancha.

Edward ya había comenzado a conducir mientras que Bella estaba tratando de quitar la marca de los borrones. Estuvieron en silencio, pero la atmósfera era tensa.

Se alegró cuando llegaron a la floristería. Caminaron en la florería y les dieron un cordial saludo. Edward le dijo que ellos estaban aquí por lo de Alice y la cara a la florista de la iluminó. Dijo que tenía las muestras y que los llevaría a cabo para que la vieran. Mientras que la florista desapareció en el fondo de la tienda, Edward y Bella se quedaron solos.

Bella se acercó al invernadero, apreciando todos los ramos diferentes almacenados en su interior. Edward se unió a ella.

Después de unos minutos, Edward, tratando de parecer indiferente, dijo: "Entonces, ¿De qué hablaron Jacob y tú?"

Bella se encogió de hombros. "Hablamos acerca de si había o no ayudar a los clientes de Rosalie."

Esperó a que continuara, pero como no lo hacía, dijo: "¿Eso es todo?"

Ella se inclinó para echar un vistazo más de cerca a un ramo de tulipanes y Jacinto que estaban en uno de los estantes más bajos. "Hemos hablado de otras cosas también."

Él la miró, pero su atención se centró en las flores. "Tu estuviste ahí por un tiempo."

"Lo sé. Siento haberte hecho esperar. "

Trató de mantener guardada la impaciencia de su voz. "¿Cómo te hiciste la mancha en la barbilla?

Bella irguió y lo miró. Ella vio que su frente estaba arrugada y su mandíbula apretada, pero ella no entendía por qué.

"Jacob lo hizo."

Su nariz se acompaso. Su boca estaba cerrada, pero estremeció la mandíbula. Recordó que Jacob dijo que Edward podría estar celoso mientras ella estaba con él. Fue difícil para ella creerlo, por lo que imagino que Edward estaba siendo protector. Emmett probablemente reaccionaría de la misma manera también.

Por lo tanto, ella lo manejo como era ella con Emmett.

Ella dijo: "Pensé que había quitado todas, pero a veces es difícil seguir la pista de donde ha estado la mano de Jacob."

En ese comentario, el color en el rostro de Edward palideció más. "¿Quieres decir que ustedes fueron…"

"Bueno, nosotros no tenemos tanto tiempo. Y Jacob siempre se toma su tiempo cuando quiere"

"Así que, mientras estaba esperando en el coche, y tu y Jacob fueron. . . solos en el garaje. . ." La voz de Edward se había vuelto más fuerte.

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, está bajo en consentimiento de dos adultos."

Sus ojos se agrandaron. "No puedo creer que tu…"

"¿Que yo qué?" Ella arqueó una ceja. "¿Que me gustaría hacer una sesión caliente extrema con un mecánico?

Edward abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, pero no salió nada.

Sus cejas se alzaron hacia arriba "Tú eres peor que Emmett."

Él parpadeó varias veces y vio una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de Bella. Después de un momento, dijo, "¿Qué?"

Ella no pudo contener la risa.

"Espera." El estrecho sus ojos cuando la miró. "¿Acabas de jugar conmigo?"

"¿Tu pensaste que era en serio?" Su tono era de incredulidad.

Dio un paso hacia ella. "Eso no explica cómo obtuviste esa mancha en la barbilla."

Ella echó la cabeza hacia un lado. "Él me besó." Bella no se molestó en aclarar donde Jacob la había besado porque tenía una pequeña satisfacción cuando vio cara de sorpresa de Edward.

El color había abandonado su rostro y miró hacia otro lado de las flores en del invernadero."Pensé que ustedes eran sólo amigos."

"Los somos, pero. . . "¿Por qué debería explicarle eso a él? El hecho de que ella le dijo que sólo eran amigos debería ser suficiente. Nunca se lo explicaría a Emmett sólo porque no era de su incumbencia.

Ella estudió el perfil de Edward y vio que su frente estaba arrugada y trató de sonar indiferente. Se sentía mal por burlarse de él de manera tan implacable y

Se dio cuenta de que él no tenía los años de experiencia que Emmett había de soportar sobre su charla del sexo opuesto.

"Lo siento", dijo con la sinceridad que pudo expresar en tan sólo dos palabras.

Se volvió para mirarla. "Está bien. Supongo que me lo merecía. "

Ella se encogió de hombros. "No es una gran cosa. Jacob no sería Jacob si él no trata de colarme un beso. "

Su frente se arrugo de nuevo, pero con una expresión de preocupación. "Los amigos no tratan de besar con tanta casualidad."

Levantó una ceja. "Claro que lo hacen. "

"Bella, no, no lo hacen." Puso ambas manos sobre los hombros. "Creo que se está aprovechando de ti".

"No, no lo está." Y para probar su punto, dio un paso hacia él y lo besó.

Eso no fue como la otra vez en que sus labios apenas rozaron entre sí. Sus labios estaban firmemente en él y sintió una sacudida eléctrica a través de sus labios hasta en los pies.

Bella se apartó. Fue un breve, aparentemente inofensiva beso, pero a Bella dejó con ganas de más.

"¿Ves?" Apenas alcanzó a decir y luego abrió los ojos. Bella estaba sorprendida por la expresión de Edward.

Él la miró y luego a sus labios. "¿Bella?"

Sintió que se ruborizaba. Basada de su expresión de sorprendido, se dio cuenta que había ido demasiado lejos. Ella dio un paso atrás y las manos de Edward se dejaron caer de lado.

Antes de que Edward pudiera decir o hacer cualquier otra cosa, su teléfono sonó.

"Tienes que atenderlo," Bella dijo aliviada por la interrupción.

"Puede esperar", dijo y dio un paso hacia ella.

Su teléfono dejó de sonar, pero después de unos segundos, I'm Just a Girl de No Doubt comenzó a sonar.

Sus ojos se abrieron. "Es Alice".

Edward salió de su aturdimiento. "¿Ese es su tono de llamada?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza y busco su teléfono del bolsillo.

"¿Cuál es el mío?", Preguntó.

En lugar de eso Bella contestó su teléfono. "¿Alice?"

"¡Hey! ¿Chicos, han ido con la florista?"

Ella coló una mirada a Edward. "Sí, estamos aquí ahora mismo."

"Traté de llamar a Edward y él no respondió. ¿Está contigo? "

"Sí, está parado aquí." Bella se encogió cuando las palabras salían de su boca.

"Entonces, ¿por qué no contesto?"

"Uh, no sé. Tal vez su teléfono está apagado. "Miró a Edward que la observaba, pero a él no parecía importarle lo que ella le decía Alice.

"Muy bien. Lo que sea. ¿Han visto las flores ya?"

"No, todavía estamos esperando la florería para obtenerlos".

Y como si fuera en el momento justo, la florista regreso de la parte trasera de la tienda.

"Siento que haya tardado tanto tiempo. Mi asistente los movió y tuvimos que buscarlo de entre todos los arreglos. "

"Oh, aquí está." Bella suspiró con alivio.

Sacaron las cosas de ahí. Edward tenía que volver a su automóvil para ir a su cámara y por su laptop. Terminó enviando un correo electrónico con las fotos a Alice.

Las negociaciones fueron más de lo esperado. Bella estaba preocupada de que ella habría de llegar tarde al trabajo. Edward se dio cuenta de que Bella comprobaba el tiempo con frecuencia, y suavemente le recordó a Alice que Bella tenía que ir a trabajar.

Alice finalizó su conversación con la florista y finalizó sus decisiones acerca de las flores. Una vez hecho esto, Edward empacó sus cosas y salieron por la puerta. En el camino a la universidad, se detuvieron y cogieron unos bocadillos.

Finalmente llegaron al campus con Bella zambullendo lo último de su sándwich de pavo, antes de que Edward se detuviera en la acera.

"No creo que haya visto a nadie comer un sándwich así antes", dijo Edward.

Ella se tragó con ayuda de una botella de agua. "Oye, que he aprendido de los mejores".

Edward se rió entre dientes, en la referencia a Emmett. "Entonces, ¿a qué hora tengo que recogerte?"

"Mi turno termina a las seis."

"Está bien".

"Te veré más tarde." Ella saltó del coche. Había un contenedor de basura cerca de la banqueta y ella desecho la basura ahí, pero se aferró a su botella de agua.

La ventana del pasajero bajó y Edward la llamó.

Bella se dio la vuelta y vio que Edward se inclinaba hacia la ventana abierta. "¿Sí?"

Él le dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Trata que tus amigos no se aprovechen de ti mientras no estoy."

Bella se rió y lo saludó. "Bien".

Ella se volvió y siguió caminando hacia la biblioteca. No podía luchar contra la sonrisa tonta que se extendió por su cara. Ella debería haber estado agonizando sobre lo ocurrido en la floristería con Edward. Por lo general se regañaba a sí misma mentalmente por actuar de una manera inconsciente. Ella debería estar preocupada por lo que Edward pensaría sobre beso.

En su lugar, entró a trabajar con la sonrisa tonta todavía pegada en su cara, tarareando una canción que había inventado. A pesar de que no estaba segura acerca de la reacción de Edward por besarlo, su emoción por el hecho de que haya sucedido superada en todo su ansiedad y todas sus preocupaciones.

_Besé a Edward Cullen._

Su amiga Ángela no la había visto nunca reorganizar los libros de una manera tan feliz.

* * *

**Hola. Nos disculpamos repetidamente por la larga espera, hemos estado bastante ocupadas últimamente. Esperamos poder seguir leyendo sus opiniones que tanto nos gustan.**

**Atte: Day, Meriba e Inés.**


End file.
